My Missing Puzzle Piece
by KatPeeta23
Summary: It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. I would know that best.
1. Chapter 1

"And your new." She therapist smiles at me. My sister sits on the floor with a Barbie on the floor next to my chair. She's three years old. "What brings you here? How about you tell us about yourself?" I'm surrounded by strangers at the Support Group I forced myself to go to. I have to get better, for Prim. I don't say anything because I have trust issues and I don't know any of these people. "It's okay. We're all friends here." The kind man, named Dr. Aurelius says. I take a deep breath.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." My eyes are welled with tears. "I'm twenty. A few months ago, I was tied to a door and was forced to watch my parents get murdered in front of me. My three year old sister is the only blood family I have beside my Uncle Haymitch who is now an alcoholic. I have to raise her. I don't know how to deal with myself anymore. I cut because I have no way to let out emotion. I work at McDonalds because I can't get hired. I have probably the worst apartment where the ceiling is falling in and there was garbage and drugs all over the floor when I moved in. It's a studio. I stopped paying my phone bill because I can't afford to get our clothes washed. I go to college online, and normally I go without food for a few days because Prim is more important and I can't afford anything. I have one friend, Johanna Mason. She doesn't live here in New York City. She lives in Florida, and I can't afford to go and see her, and we're drifting apart because I haven't got a phone. I have a car that takes ten minutes to start up, if it will. I try my best, but I want to stop cutting and maybe get better. I can't go off to rehab because I've got my sister. We don't have TV, and every night I wake up screaming from nightmares as my Mom and Dad's deaths replay before my eyes. I've thought up plans of suicide, but I can't do it. Not with my sister. I want to go and die. I don't know how to deal with anything anymore."

"That must be really hard." The doctor whispers.

"It is." I mutter. "My boss lets me bring Prim into work, and I think I'm going to get fired because of it. I would hire a babysitter, but I can't afford it. I would call Johanna and try to keep in touch with the only sane person I know that I love beside my sister, but I can't. My Uncle can't take care of Prim either, and I refuse to give her up for adoption. I can't afford anything. I can't even wear clean clothes. I have to get those hotel shampoos. I'm struggling with my apartment and it's only like seventy five a month."

"Why do you cut yourself?" the doctor asks.

"Well what do you expect me to do! I can hardly keep myself alive! I'm not healthy! I can't talk to anybody because I _don't have a phone_. Nobody fucking cares about me! I don't even know if Johanna's okay! I don't know what to do anymore! I can't afford shit and I have to take care of a three year old! Do you realize how expensive diapers are? Clothes? I don't have money for that but I refuse to let her go! I just skip meals! Do you realize I only weight eighty five pounds because I can't eat!" I'm crying now. "Clearly, you don't know what it's like to have no fucking money!"

He doesn't get pissed off like I expect him to. He stays completely calm. "What happens if she gets sick?" he asks.

"She did once. She was half fucking alive before someone gave me the money to get her the medicine she needed." I hiss.

"Why did you come here?" he asks.

"So I can get better enough to stop cutting myself so I can take care of my three year old sister because the child services comes and decides to take care of her for me! You know I have one fork and two plates that I have to wash with bar soap?" I stand up, pick up Prim and her stuffed animal and walk out of the building. I decide to go ahead and pay the fifty cents to call Johanna.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Jo?" I whisper.

"Brainless?" she asks. "Are you alright?"

"No! I can't handle anything anymore! I can't afford to feed myself! I weigh eighty five pounds, I think I'm gonna get fired, Prim's going to need more clothes soon. I can't deal with this anymore. I don't know what to fucking do!" I add another quarter and bump the price up to four minutes.

"Jesus Christ. What's your address?" she demands. I have to wait three minutes for her to get something to write on and then I give it to her. "I'm coming to New York. Is Prim alright?"

"She's skinny as fuck but she's alright." I reply. The line goes dead. I put the phone back and head towards my shit car with tears sliding down my cheeks as it starts pouring terribly. It won't start. I slam my hands down on the steering wheel repeatedly and just cry. Prim starts crying, so I stop and force myself not to cry.

I don't have any more money, which means I'm walking. I get Prim, in her car seat and head down the sidewalk. Stopping multiple times when my stomach hurts because I'm literally starving.

"Hey!" someone touches my shoulder. I turn around to see a guy that was at that stupid group with Blond curly hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi," I start walking again, but his hand grabs my shoulder gently.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks.

"No." I reply. I hate letting people do things for me.

"Can I give you a ride anyways?" he asks. It is raining really bad, and Prim is crying. I sigh.

"Fine, If you try to rape me I'll fucking kill you." I follow him to his car, and he opens the door to the backseat for me and the passenger door, too. I put Prim in and get in the passenger. He shuts both doors and walks around to the driver's side.

"I'm not going to rape you." he says. He seems perfectly fine.

"Why the hell do you go to those stupid groups? You seem perfectly fine to me."

"Well…" he lifts his shirt up and reveals a huge burn scar. "My parents got divorced. Dad remarried the witch. She beat me all the time. When I almost died and Dad found out she'd been beating me, he divorced her and got back with my Mom. I have issues now, mentally, because of her."

"Oh…sorry." I turn my attention to the window. I give him directions quietly and he follows them.

When we pull up in front of my place, he follow me out if the car and upstairs to my apartment.  
"Do you mind if I use your restroom?" He asks politely.

PEETAS POV

This beautiful girl is standing before me. She needs help and I want to give it to her. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She silently steps aside. It breaks my heart when I see her apartment. There are few children toys. She has cardboard boxes for her dresser. She has a twin sized bunk bed and only the bottom one has sheets. I walk into the bathroom and am shocked at how small it is. I do use the bathroom and wash my hands, and I make sure to stay silent as I search her cabinets.  
Success. I find her blade she must use to cut and put it in my pocket and walk out of the bathroom. She's leaning on the counter with tears in her eyes, staring at the clothes on the floor.  
"Are you okay?" I ask.  
"Just fine," She says. Her voice is amazing. Her little sister sits on her bed, naked.  
"Alright, bye," I wave.  
"Bye. Thanks for the ride." She says.  
"No problem."  
I walk out of the apartment and go right to the store. She's got a washer and dryer hookup in her apartment.  
She needs help and I'm going to give it to her.

KATNISS'S POV

A few hours later, someone knocks on my door. I get up and pull it open. Nobody is there, but there's a brand new washer and dryer sitting there with groceries surrounding it and bags from babies R us.  
I look down the hall on either side. There's a sticky note on the dryer and it says 'no need to thank me Katniss. You don't even know who 'me' is but still, you need it'  
I look down and see everything I could possibly need right now. There's got to be a year's supply of diapers. I start grabbing bags of stuff and pull them into the tiny house. I struggle but manage with the washer and dryer and I set them up.  
Thank god to whoever did this. I start putting groceries away and I start a load of laundry and I find a Ziploc bag with three hundred dollars in it. I know they're real because they're the new bills that have the plastic garbage on them. I hold them up to the light anyways. The bag says 'to pay off your phone bill'  
I start crying because whoever did this is truly a saint. There are plates and forks and knives and dish soap and hair soap and a ton of healthy foods and there are diapers and baby clothes and toys galore.  
"Hey Prim?" I ask. She looks up at me. She looks so hungry. "Want to eat something?" I ask. She waddles over to me and I let her pick out three things. They're all things that will last a while. I get her a glass of water and one for myself and then I make a sandwich for me and cut up her fruit.  
Tonight is the first time in months we go to bed in clean clothes, both of us with blankets, and full.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything that has been good vanishes the next morning because I get fired.  
I go right back to that group because it did help to talk about it.  
"Katniss, welcome dear. How has your day been?"  
"Terrible." I sit down and let Prim play.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because I lost my job, which means I'm going to be on the street." Everyone makes noises of sympathy. "What am I going to do? When winter comes, I'm going to be screwed. Prim will get sick or something." I drop my head in my hands.  
"God is by your side. He has a path for you, and it will end out good." Dr. Aurelius assures me.  
"Yeah right," I mutter. "And I can't even find my blade, which means I can't cut."  
"You don't need a blade Katniss. You shim oils get a hobby. You can find something that costs no money. That can be your escape."  
"I can get you a job." Peeta speaks up. My eyes snap up to his, and it's evident I'm desperate. "My parents own a bakery and they'll hire you."  
"I can't cook." I admit.  
"You don't have to. You would be a waitress." Peeta replies.  
"Are you sure-"  
"I am absolutely positive. And I bet my sister would babysit Prim for free. She's fifteen and she loves kids. She wouldn't even want money."  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"Yes. I'll even take you there when we leave here." He insists. I bite my lip for a moment and then I give in.  
"Alright," it's not like I have much of a choice.  
"How did the rest of your day go yesterday, Katniss?" Dr. Aurelius asks politely.  
"Great. My car wouldn't start and it was pouring, so Peeta gave me a ride home. And then someone knocked on my door and when I opened it there were groceries and shampoo and a washer and dryer and everything I could need. There must've been a year's supply of diapers."  
"Really?" Dr. Aurelius asks. "Was there a note?"  
"Yes, they did leave three hundred dollars and on it they put 'for your phone bill' and then there was a sticky note that said 'no need to thank me Katniss. You don't even know who 'me' is but still, you need it'."  
"Wow. That is really remarkable." Dr. Aurelius says, surprised. "So now that you've got a phone, did you phone your friend?"  
"Well I had given in a used a pay phone when I left, but yes, I did call her. We talked until four in the morning,"  
"And?" He presses.  
"Well she's coming to visit, of course." I exclaim. A round of applause goes around the group, making Prim grin and go 'yay!' And start clapping. I laugh and she curls in her lower lip and upper lip against her teeth in a grin. I smile.  
"Katniss, may I ask you something remotely personal?" Dr. Aurelius asks.  
"I guess," I reply.  
"Did you parents leave you and Prim anything?" He questions.  
"They didn't have a will yet. They were too young to die. My Mom was only forty and Dad was only forty two." I look down.  
"So what happened to all their stuff?" He asks quietly.  
"Oh, I've still got their stuff. I just grew up poor, so they didn't have much money."  
"What about their jewelry? They could probably make some money." He says.  
"I would never sell them! That's all I've got left!" I gasp.  
"It could be your last chance of survival." He says.  
"Right,"  
"Sissy, when are Mommy and Daddy coming home?" Prim asks softly. I tense. Everyone goes dead silent, looking at me carefully. She has her hand on my arm and she's staring up at me. I lift her up onto my lap.  
"Prim," I begin carefully. "Mommy and Daddy can't be here like you and I can. They can't come back. It's just you, and me, and Uncle Haymitch left." I whisper.  
"Are they gone? Up there?" She points at the ceiling. She's too smart.  
"Yes." I whisper.  
"They're dead? They're gone? There not coming back?" Her eyes fill with tears.  
"Yes." She starts crying. I hug her, not letting myself cry. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. "So, so sorry,"

My phone beeps and I dig it out of my pocket.

Haymitch: _so am I ever going to see my nieces again_

Me: _I didn't realize you wanted to. And I'm not coming to see you. I can't afford the gas and my car can hardly make it from home to work. _

Haymitch: _fine. _

"I no feel good!" Prim cries. I look down at her and see that she clearly doesn't feel good. I run my hands over my face.

God dammit.

…..a…

Well, at least I'm no longer unemployed, thank god for Peeta. He heads back to the support group place and walks me to my car. Prim has a fever and her nose is running and she's miserable. He puts his hand over my car door to keep me from opening it. "Let me pay to take her to the doctor." He whispers. It's raining again, and its nighttime. It's late September and it's cold outside.

"Peeta, I can't let-"

"You have to let me. If you don't, Prim could die." He slowly raises his hand up to cup my cheek. "You don't want that, do you?" His hand spreads warmth throughout my body and raises Goosebumps.

"Why are you doing this?" I whisper. He steps closer to me.

"Because you deserve it and…you intrigue me. I feel a pull towards you. I feel like I have to protect you. Like you're the key to my happiness." He hands me fifty dollars, shocks my by kisses my head and Prim's, and then he walks away.

I stare after him until I can't see him, and then I buckle Prim into her car seat, and after coaxing my car for a half hour, I head right to the walk in clinic at Walgreens. She checks Prim out for a while. "It seems she has a sinus infection. Nothing major. You don't even need a prescription. Just get the allergy medicine, the liquid one. The Wal-Dryl Allergy." She says.

"Thank you," I pay her and get Prim's medicine and leave. I'm relieved when I get home, and just start boiling water for dinner. Prim, having just taken her medicine, is asleep in bed. I make two bowls of mac and cheese and rouse Prim. "Here baby, eat." I place her bowl in her lap. She sits up and rests against my arm and eats. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out.

224-3421: _hey, it's Peeta. I kinda stole your number from your records. Listen, we're giving you paied time off tomorrow so you can stay with Prim. _

I save him as a contact.

Me: _are you sure…?_

Peeta: _yes, I'm positive. _

Me: _alright…thanks Peeta._

Peeta: _no problem._

PEETA'S POV

"Peet, bro, I get your in love with this girl, but your fucking insane." Rye says when I announce over the dinner table what I'm going to do.

"Peeta, son…I don't think that's a really good idea." Dad disagrees.

"I agree." Mom says.

"Well I didn't ask what you guys _thought_ I'm just simply stating that I'm going to break into Katniss's apartment tonight to steal her car keys and then I'm going to go and trade in that piece of shit and get her a car that will actually keep her safe."

"And if she wakes up?" Graham demands.

Graham is the second oldest. There is our oldest sister, Megan, who is twenty six, then Graham who is twenty four, then Rye who is twenty two, me who is twenty and the youngest, Caitlin, who is fifteen.

"Peeta she can't afford to pay off a brand new car." Caitlin says.

"I'm going to pay it off when I buy it." I reply.

"Peeta, I love you to death, but your bat shit crazy." Megan says.

"Yeah, this is a really bad idea."

"I don't care. She can't keep driving that car. It's not safe. Her house is the smallest and most depressing thing I've ever been in."

"Son, if you go to jail…" Dad trails off. Then he stands up. "Good luck." He walks off down the hall. Soon enough, everyone disperses.

…..a…...

I climb up the fire escape six floors and peek in every window until I find the one I'm looking for. The lights are all off. I can see Prim asleep in her bed and know Katniss is right in the bunk above her. I try the window and am pleased that it's open. She probably would never think to lock it because she lives on the sixth floor. I make a mental note to lock it when I see her again. I slowly climb in the window and peek up at her and see she's sleeping. She's so fucking beautiful. She's in a tank top without a bra, and it makes my jeans get tight at the thought. I look around and spot her car keys on the kitchen counter. Slowly, I creep across the floor and grab her car keys. She sighs in her sleep and I tense completely. She doesn't do anything else. I creep closer to her and then slide back out the window and climb down the fire escape. It's an hour struggle to get her car to start, and I sigh in relief when it does and head to my uncles car place.

Quietly, I explain my situation. "Technically Peeta, I can't let you do this since you broke into her apartment and stole her damn car keys, but I'll let it slide." He says.

"Good. I need the safest car you've got."

…a….

In the end, she's got a brand new forest green 2013 Kia Optima. I park it outside of her apartment and write on the back of a piece of paper I find.  
_Here a new car you really need. I traded in your shit bus. _

_And I'm not come stalker or something, I'm the person who left you the stuff at your door. I know you and you know me. You can trust me, Katniss. _

I put the keys on the note and knock loudly on her door and hide in a supply closet nearby.

"No Johanna, I can't find the damn keys anywhere!" she rips open the front door, talking on the phone. I watch through the crack. "Shit." She mutters. "Someone…dammit, this is getting creepy." She picks up the note and the keys and slams the door.

KATNISS'S POV

"What's getting creepy?" Jo asks.

"Someone traded in the shit bus and got me a new car…and it's the same person that left the stuff at my door, and I apparently know the person."

"Well shit. You know what you should do? You should put a camera outside."

"I want a fucking camera but I have no money for it!"


	3. Chapter 3

For the next month, I work nonstop and don't get to go to the support groups. I like having the new car, but I feel guilty driving it.

The person drops off groceries once a week, every Wednesday night. I juggle school and work and I feel so much stress gone because I'm not starving anymore. I make ten fifty an hour instead of the eight dollars an hour. It helps a lot.

I don't weight eighty five pounds anymore. I weight a hundred and five and I'm so ecstatic. Prim is healthy as ever and she looks so happy and I'm so happy. I just want out of this damn apartment. I can hear the people next to us having sex and it's driving me crazy.

The only thing driving me crazy is the fucking nightmares.

Halloween is in a week and it's cold enough to snow outside. I'm going back to the support group. Prim is going to be Belle for Halloween and I managed to buy her costume. She hops up the stairs, singing about candy and fairies on the way up to the support group room. She's going to fall and she's scaring me to death. I may have more money than I used too but I don't have enough for guilty pleasures, and I definitely don't have enough for a hospital bill. I carry her rest of the way up the stairs and into the room.

"Katniss, how are you! We haven't seen you here in a while." Dr. Aurelius says.

"I'm alright,"

"Well tell us how you've been?"

"Well…I don't really have to worry about money anymore. That person keeps coming back and leaving groceries and everything. And get this…somebody, god knows who, broke into my apartment, stole my car keys, went out and got me a Kia Optima and left the keys at my door!"

"Why traded your messed up car in and got you one of the safest cars in the world?" A guy next to me asks from surprise.

"Yes!" I exclaim.

"It seems you have a secret admirer." Peeta speaks up. I laugh.

"That's absurd. Who would like me? I'm unstable and ugly and annoying and unattractive."

"No you're not." Dr. Aurelius argues. Peeta looks upset all the sudden.

"Well I've got to get going." He runs his hands down his thighs and walks out.

Everyone chats for a little while and then I go home. It's Friday night and Prim and I are watching TV on my laptop. I only have one for school. Someone knocks on the door and I jump up, grab my keys, rip the door open and see all the groceries. I lock the door and spring down the hall towards the elevators.

I want to know who's been leaving all this stuff for me. I take the stairs, skipping and jumping some and I see the front doors close just as I walk out the door. I push open the door and look around.

Peeta.

I should have known. "Peeta!" I call. He stops walking, and slowly, he turns around. I stare at him, my arms crossed. I'm in white skinny jeans and a loose light gray shirt that hands off one shoulder. "It was you? The whole time?" I demand. He stares at me for a long time.

"Yes." He says carefully.

"Why?" I demand. He says nothing. I grab his hand and drag him back in the building, into the elevator, up the stairs to my door. He silently helps me carry everything inside.

"Don't try and give them back to me." he says. I start putting stuff away.

"Why the hell are you doing this! I hardly fucking know you!" Prim is asleep on her bed. "The day I met you, you gave me a ride home! I got a ton of groceries from you when has probably kept me alive and a fucking car that's already-" he shocks me by taking my face in his hands and kissing me.

I start to draw away, but stop, because it feels so good. I've never kissed anyone before, aside from my parents, but those don't count.

But this; this is spectacular. My body is all warm and cozy and comfortable and his lips are so soft and smooth against mine. My eyes slide shut and I find my hands sliding up his chest and winding into his hair. I find myself pressed against him and my entire body is on fire. He lifts me up onto the counter, standing in between my legs.

I don't ever want to stop kissing him. I hear something shatter next to us but I don't stop. It's like I can't stop. It feels incredible.

I have to remind myself eight times that Prim is in the room before I force myself to pull away. His eyes follow mine to the bunk bed next to the window where Prim is asleep. "Katniss, when I told you I needed to keep you safe. When I felt a pull towards you, I meant it. I can't watch you starve to death. You mean too much to me." his fingers unwind my braid and run through my dark waves.

"But why? You hardly even know me. I'm going to repay you everything when I get the-"

"No you won't. If you try to repay me, I'll throw every cent into the fireplace." He threatens.

"I can't just let you-"

"You don't have to let me. I'm going to do it anyways."

"Why do I mean so much to you? You don't even know my middle name or my birthday." I whisper.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." he says.

"Peeta," I begin.

"No. Let's order pizza, I'm paying. If I hardly know you then I want to get to know you. I want to get to know everything about you." He already got the pizza place on the phone before I can protest. I watch him for a long time as he puts away the rest of the groceries.

"Why did youo kiss me?" I finally ask.

He laughs, a sweet laugh, that is music to my ears. "Katniss, I've wanted to do much more than kiss you the second I met you." He admits.

"You've wanted to have sex with me?" I ask, surprised.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks.

I'm silent for a while, and when I notice the bulge in his pants, something stirs inside me, and I cross my legs and clench my thighs. It's not a bad thing. "I suppose not." I begin quietly. It's nice to know I can give him a boner by kissing.

"So if I wanted to have sex with you right now, you'd let me?" he demands. I bite my lip.

"I suppose so."

"Would it mean something?" he whispers, shutting the refrigerator and walking over to me, running his hand up and down my thigh.

I can tell by the goose bumps all over my body, my straining bra, and the heat that spreads through my body, that yes, it would mean a lot more than I could ever understand. "Possibly," I smile.

"Is that a yes then, or is that an 'I really don't know'?" he asks.

"It's a yes." I place my hands on his chest.

"Well…" he trails off. "Never mind." He swears under his breath and shakes his head.

"No, tell me what you were going to say." I beg.

"You'll find out someday." He replies.

"No Peeta, tell me now." I beg.  
"Well…I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I don't want you thinking I'm creepy." He admits quietly.

"Oh…" I'm silent for a long time.

Do I really need a boyfriend? Don't they get you into trouble and break your heart?

I don't know. I feel some type of pull towards Peeta. I feel happy around him, and safe.

I want him to stay with me forever.

Isn't is too early to be thinking like this?

Oh what I would do for one last conversation with my mother right now. She would know what to do. She would run her fingers through my hair, that smile on her face.

I know her, and she would tell me to go for it.

Daddy would be more hesitant, but he would tell me to go for it, too, and then he would show Peeta his gun and say 'if you hurt my baby girl, the last thing you hear will be this thing go off.'

I miss them so much. They would want me to say yes. Johanna would want me to say yes.

Everyone I know whould want me to say yes.

Even I want to say yes.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly. He looks up from his phone. "I'll be your girlfriend…if you still want." His eyes widen.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes." I mumble.

He smiles, the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen, one that reaches his lips. "Okay,"

Someone knocks on the front door and then walks right into the house. "Sweetheart?" Haymitch calls.

"What?" I ask.

"I need to talk to you." he says.

"You can't call?" I ask.

"No. I'm here for the kid." He nods at Prim. I hop off the counter.

"What the hell do you mean?" I snarl.

"I've got custody of the kid." He says.

"Hell no you don't! You're a drunk! You can't take care of a three year old!" I snap.

"I'm not, actually. I went to rehab, listen-"

"You can't take her away from me!"

"I can and will." He replies.

"Why! She's perfectly healthy!"

"It doesn't matter. You can't do anything. She's not yours anymore." He picks Prim up.

"Can I come see her?" I whisper.

"Of course you can." He says.

"Do you even know how to take care of her?" I demand.

"Yes." He says. "Pack her things."

"I can't fucking believe this!" I shout at him. He says nothing. I want to fucking kill him.

"Your twenty years old. You haven't graduated college and you live in the most unsafe place. You need to get out of here. You need a roommate."

"You need to give me my sister and get the fuck out!" Peeta looks sorry. He stands near me protectively.

"Katniss, I can't. It wasn't even my fault. Some dude named Dr. Aurelius or something called me and told me you were cutting and you planned to kill yourself and that you're having problems with money. I'm moving into the city so it's not too far, and she can have sleepovers and come and see you whenever you want. I may not be good at showing it, but you are my niece and I do love you."

It's not Uncle's fault.

It's Dr. Aurelius' fault.

That fucking bastard, he's not my friend. I have two friends. Johanna, and Peeta. If Peeta didn't care he wouldn't have kept Prim and I healthy. He wouldn't have done all this for us.

"Can I have a key? To your place?" I whisper.

"Yup, I've already made you one." He hands it to me and I put it on my keychain. Silently, I pack up Prim's things and hand it to Haymitch.

"Promise you'll take care of her?" I whisper.

"I promise." He walks out the door.

My little sister is one. My little buddy. My little friend. I loved waking up with her in the room and watching TV on my laptop with her laying against me. I loved buckling her into the carseat and playing her favorite songs. I loved providing for her and helping her when she's sick.

And now she's gone.

PEETA'S POV

It's scary. The change in her. She starts blankly out the window with tears sliding down her cheeks.

I feel so bad, but I understand why it happened. I know she does too, but I also know she isn't going back to those support groups. She probably wants him dead. Dr. Aurelius. "It would be so easy." She whispers.

"What would?" I ask quietly. She opens the window.

"Just…jumping, getting rid of the pain and the stress about money and the sex next-door and the mildew in the corner. I could just get rid of it so easily; so simply done. Nobody would miss me. Johanna might, but that's it. Nobody cares about me. And I could be with my parents, safe. They would talk me through it and tell me what to do. They would hug me and make me tea and hold my hand. Just one little step, and I'm with them again." She starts to climb out the window but I grab her and pull her back and slam the window and lock it. "I miss them!" she sobs. "I want my parents back! I want Mama to talk me through my problems! I want to go and see Johanna! I want to keep Prim with me! I can't be alone all the time! I have nothing to work for! Nothing! I have to stay here and I hate anything and everything and nothing ever works out for me! Why can't I have someone to hold me in their arms and keep me safe and never let me go! I want somebody to live with me! I don't want to be lonely anymore!"

"You have me to hold you and never let you go and keep you safe. I know why you miss them, but you can't change the past. You're strong Katniss, so strong. If you want, I'll take you to see Johanna. You can see Prim whenever you want to. If you want, I'll move in with you. You don't have to be lonely, Katniss, I'm here for you. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You can stay here, right here in my arms forever. I'll never let you go if that's what you want." She hides her face in my chest.

"Do you promise me?" she whimpers.

"I swear to god." I whisper. I lower her down on the bottom bunk and pull her against my chest, covering her up in blankets. She clutches my tee shirt in both hands. I run my fingers gently through her hair and let her drift off to sleep. Her body warmth and sweet natural scent of that perfume that Caitlin uses lulls me to sleep.

…..a…...

Someone is rapping on the door, and I open my eyes and see Katniss's tired eyes gazing into mine. She starts to get up, but I get up first and gently push her back down and get the door.

Oh yeah, I pizza.

I pay the man, who looks disgusted at where he is currently at, and he practically runs out.

Dammit, she needs to move out of this place. I set the pizza on the counter and hear someone moaning. Katniss groans loudly.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouts, hurling a hairbrush at the wall. The noises stop and then start up again, and I know they're doing it on purpose to piss her off. "Ass wipe cunt rag porn stars!" she shouts. She throws something else at the wall, and the noises stop completely and the door next to hers slams and then someone starts rapping on her door.

"Are you just pissed off you can't get laid you fucking horny bitch!" I look to Katniss, who must have woken and shed her pants, leaving her in just a tank top and a pair of light blue boy shorts. I groan internally at the fact that my jeans get tight so damn quickly by just looking at her. She storms to the front door and rips it open. The guy standing there is in his boxers and he looks her up and down.

"Damn. Your real sexy." He reaches for her boobs and she slaps him.

"Fuck you! Every fucking night I have to hear you and your porn buddy fuck next door! I have had a three year old in here! You need to at least TRY to be quiet!"

"You wouldn't be quiet. Not with me. Want to have a threesome?"

"No, she doesn't." I speak up. "You need to shut the fuck up and stop hitting on my girlfriend." He's scrawny and tiny and I could snap him like a twig. He looks me up and down and sighs.

"Fine!" he snaps. He storms away and I hear the door to his apartment slam. Katniss slams her door and I find my eyes on her ass. "You really need to get a new place." I speak up.

"Yeah well I don't have the money for that." She replies angrily. "So fucking rude!" she shouts. I lock the front door.

"I know." I sigh. She opens the pizza box and starts to eat, and I follow her.

She has three pieces before going into the bathroom.

KATNISS'S POV

I'm in such a bad mood and I want to have really loud sex just to piss those bastards off.

I'm a virgin who just had her first kiss and now has her first boyfriend. And I think I'm already in love with him. I start the shower and strip naked, tosses my clothes in the hamper. I stand there for a half hour before I wash my hair with my sweet pea shampoo and body wash. I get out and am pissed to see I don't have a towel. I normally don't bring one. It's just Prim and I normally, and she doesn't care. She's normally asleep when I take a shower.

But now it's Peeta, and he's awake.

"Peeta?" I speak up.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Turn around." I wait a moment and open the door, and then slam it shut. "God dammit! The other way!"

He just saw me completely soaking wet and naked.

"Uh…um…sorry." He mutters. "I'm not looking." He says. I peek my head out the door and see he isn't looking. I sneak out.

…p….

Not only did I just see her naked, but she's still behind my naked. My jeans are so damn tight that it hurts.

And then I turn around. She freezes in place, staring at me. She opens her mouth, but can't seem to say anything. She silently, slowly, not losing eye contact with me, grabs a pair of underwear and a sports bra.

I really don't want her to put those on. I want to strip down with her, push her down and have sex with her.

But I really don't know if I should. "Peeta," she begins quietly. "If you want to do something…do it."

"Are you giving me permission?" I ask.

"Yes." She mutters.

"Thank god," I walk over to her, pin her against the wall and start kissing her all over the place. I'm still a virgin, but I've watched enough porn to know what to do.

…..s…..

We wake up on the floor, both of us naked. She's half awake. "You're so amazing," I murmur, kissing her forehead.

"You're really good at sex." She mumbles. I run my fingers through her hair and get up, pulling on my clothes. She pulls on panties and a sports bra.

"I've got to go to work. I'll come by later, okay?" I ask. She nods. I nuzzle her neck, causing me to sigh, and then I kiss her and walk out the front door. She watches me go.

KATNISS'S POV

I go to battery park and walk around the city, going in stores to look around. I lean over the railing and peer down at the ocean and call Johanna.

I have to tell her.

"Hey Brainless," she says.

""I have to tell you something."

"Is this a good something?" she asks.

"One of them is, one of them isn't. The bad one is I lost custody of Prim last night." I sigh.

"What! Why the fuck did you lose custody of her!"

"It's alright…I was really upset at first, but she's with Haymitch and he's sober and I've got a key to his place. He's in the city and I can visit whenever I want.""

"Alright…" she sounds weary. "What's the good news?"

"Well…I kissed a boy last night, or…he kissed me."

"Shit!" I hear something shatter. "For real?" she demands.

"Yes…and now we're dating." Someone else shatters.

"Are you fucking kidding?" she snaps.

"No…and we had sex." She screams.

"No way! Oh my god! Does your vagina hurt?" she asks excitedly.

I laugh quietly, "A bit sore," I look around. There's some people smirking and shaking their heads.

"Oh god damn, was he gentle? Details fucker, I need some damn details!"

"Yes he was. I'm not giving you details."

"Why not!" she shouts.

"Because I'm in a damn park and there's little kids all over the place!"

"So go the fuck home!"

"No, I don't want to." I reply.

"Well send me a picture or something, of the two of you together. What's his name?" she demands.

"Peeta Mellark," I admit.

"Peeta? Like the fucking bread?"

"He grew up in a bakery, Johanna." I reply.

"Listen brainless…is his dick big?" she asks.

I bite my lip for a moment. "Yes," I admit.

"Who'd it happen?" she demands.

"I told you I wasn't giving you details." I reply.

"Pleasssse?" she begs.

"Fine…my neighbors were having sex and I was shouting at them through the wall because it was loud and annoying. We got into an argument and Peeta and I had dinner…then I took a shower and remembered I forgot clothes…I told him to turn around and when I opened the door, he was facing me. I slammed it shut and he turned the other way. When I was getting my shit, he was staring at me. It got really quiet and he was…staring…and I told him he could do what he wanted…and he had a boner…" I'm being real quiet. "And then we had sex." I shrug.

"Nice Brainless. How long do you think his dick is? In inches?"

"Um…ten…"

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit! He's almost a foot long! Shit! Listen, next time you get it on, will you meaure him?" she asks.

"Johanna! No!" I laugh.

"Fine! Did you blow him?" she asks.

"No…"

"Did he eat you out?" she demands.

I bite my lip for a minute or two. "Yes."

"Shit, shit, shit! Is it nice? I've never been eaten out before."

I snicker. "Yes," I mumble.

"You should blow him. It'll get you both so fucking horny." She laughs.

"You're so stupid sometimes." I laugh.

'I'm serious! You need to give him a good blow."

"Johanna," I laugh.

"What, brainless? It's true!" she exclaims.

"Whatever…" I sigh.

"When am I going to fucking see you?" she demands.

"I don't know, Johanna. What about you? What's up with your love life?"

"I'm single." She replies.

"Oh…" I reply.

"So how's school going?" she asks.

"Alright," I reply. I'm in business because I want to open a toy store called Kat's Toy's. That's been my dream since I was twelve. Someone touches my shoulder and I jump and look behind me. Peeta. "I thought you were at work?" I ask.

"I was, but I got off." He says.

"Who's that?" Johanna demands.

"That's Peeta," I reply.

"Oh, tell him I said that Katniss needs to give him a blow job." She says.

"Johanna! I am not going to tell him that!" I laugh.

"Tell me what?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing," I reply.

He takes my phone from my hand. "Tell me what, Johanna?" he asks.

"Peeta! Give me my phone!" I reach for it but he puts his hand on my shoulder and pushes me away. They talk for a while.

"Hell yeah, she talks about you all the time. Hey, would you care if Katniss and I flew down to Florida to see you?" he asks. "Alright. We'll be there in two days." He hangs up and hands me my phone. "We're going to Florida. I'll get you paid time off." He says.

"Did she actually tell you I need to give you a blow job?" I ask. His eyes widen.

"No…she said that your stubborn as fuck and I need to be careful." He says.

"Damn her! She tricked me!" I exclaim. Peeta laughs.

"Well if that's what she really meant." He picks me up and spins me, sitting me down on the bar. I lock my arms around his neck. "Then I agree with her," he kisses me, and I smile against his lips. "We're going to visit, are you excited?" he asks.

"I don't have the money-"

"Shut up about the money. I'll take care of it, Katniss." He tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I don't know, Peeta…I feel so…unworthy of you. You're so incredible and sweet and I feel as if I have to do something to repay you. I hate owing people."

"You're already paying everything off by being with me." nuzzles my neck and I sigh.

"I really love when you do that." I whisper.

"I know you do. I know your middle name now."

"What is it?" I demand.

"Lillian," I murmur. "Your middle name is Lillian. Katniss Lillian Everdeen. You were named after your mother. A beautiful name for my beautiful girl." He smiles.

"How do you know that my middle name is Lillian?" I whisper.

"Katniss, I search through your files. I love to find out new things about you."

"If you were anyone else I would think of you as a stalker." I laugh.

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me. Let's go and pack for Johanna's house."


	4. Chapter 4

"Peeta, you make me feel guilty." I admit. I'm lying on the floor in my underwear and a tank top and he's in his boxers. Its morning, we leave for Johanna's in two hours and he's cooking us breakfast.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Because you keep doing things for me and it's making me feel bad." I reply. "Why?"  
"Because I l..." He trails off. "Because you deserve it," He replies.  
Was he just going to say what I think he was going to say?  
"No, what were you going to say?" I demand, standing up and walking over to him.  
"Because I like to do things for you, you deserve it." He replies.  
"Well..." I don't honestly know what to say. He splits everything onto two plates and places mine next to me. I take his from his hand and place it next to me, putting my arms around his neck, my fingers playing with the hair there. "Do you know what I love to do?" I whisper. He puts his hands on my back.  
"What?" He asks.  
"I really love kissing you." And then I kiss him. He pulls me closer and we meld into each other. His lips begin to wander and I becomes too much because it feels to damn good, so I strip him of his shirt and he strips me of my shirt and since I'm not wearing a bra, I know that we're going to miss our flight to Johanna's.

...9...

"You are fucking horn dogs!" Johanna shouts when we walk off the terminal. Still, she's got a huge grin on her face. People cover their children's ears and glare at her. She marches towards me and punches my arm. "Too horny to get on a plane, are you?" Then she hugs me. Peeta's smirking. "Let's go to the pier! Maybe you can show your horny boyfriend what you look like in a bathing suit." She hugs Peeta, too. "Damn brainless, he's pretty hot. He's buff too, you did well. Does he lift you on his shoulder when he eats you o-"  
"Johanna!" I gasp. Peeta laughs.  
"You remind me of my friend Finnick. He lives here in Florida. You guys should meet him."  
"Brainless, do you even have a swimsuit with a push-up?" She demands.  
"No but-"  
"Oh! We should go to a nude beach!"  
"No." I shake my head.  
"Fine, but we're getting you a swimsuit. I'm paying."  
To be honest, I have enough money to do what I want and get the little guilty pleasures here and there, and I've explained this to Peeta multiple times but he won't listen to me.  
"How about you call up your friend?" Johanna tells Peeta as she practically drags me out of the airport. He pulls out his phone and dials his friend as Johanna drags us to her car.  
"We're in Miami, right?" Peeta asks. Johanna and I nod. After a conversation I don't understand, Peeta hangs up.  
"He said to meet us outside of Surf Style on Ocean Drive." Peeta says.  
"That's my bitch store!" Johanna exclaims.  
I, having grown up here in Miami, know where everything is. "Oh hey, does that ass Cato still work there? Remember he tried to kiss me so I broke his wrist and we ran for it?"  
"Hell yeah he still works there, with his bitch Glimmer, too."  
"Are they together?" I ask.  
"Yeah, but they're fucking obsessed with fucking." Johanna says. Peeta is listening intently with a goofy grin on his face. "But Cato has fucked every girl under the sun. Glimmer allows it as long as she can still call him her boyfriend. So he's going to try to get in your pants."  
"If he tries to touch me I'll break his damn wrist again." I reply.  
"Oh yeah, I hate to upset you but they caught that cunt that killed your parents. He's been using their credit card. He got life in prison."  
"Well good, I wish he got the death penalty."  
"Do you want to know who it was?"  
"Johanna are you forgetting I watched him do it? I know who it fucking was."  
"Right..." We pass the street my parents lived on; we pass the hospital that Mama worked at, and the warehouse that Dad worked at. We pass our high school. Johanna pulls into the parking lot.  
"Let's go see Mr. Cinna." She says.  
"He's in class." I reply.  
"I don't give two shits." She gets out of the car.  
"I'll wait." Peeta says.  
"No. You're coming." I reply. He gets out and follows me and Johanna into the office.  
The secretary, Paylor, looks up.  
"Well I'll be!" She gasps. "If it isn't Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen!" She hugs us both. She holds me at arm length. "How are you? Your sister?"  
"Alright, I'm alright. My sister lives with Haymitch now but we're alright," I reply.  
"Great," she smiles. She looks at Peeta.  
"Paylor, this is my boyfriend, Peeta Mellark. He's from New York but without the accent." I smile.  
"Lovely to meet you Peeta, I'm Paylor." They shake hands.  
"Nice to meet you," Peeta says.  
"So what brings you three back to this dump?"  
"Cinna," Johanna and I say together.  
"Oh yes. He talks about you two a lot. He'll love to see you." She writes all three of us badges. "Same room," she says.  
"Thanks," we walk out into the hallway.  
Memories rush past.  
My first day. The football game. The basketball games. That time I got called out of class because Mama was in labor. That time that I made the softball team. That time that Johanna dumped her lunch all over me and said 'sup bitch' and then I said she was the bitch and he just laughed. We started talking and ended up bonding.  
"Make you want to cause trouble, don't it?" Johanna asks.  
"You have terrible grammar." I tell her. She snickers.  
"I slept my way through English class, Brainless." She laughs. She starts running and starts doing cartwheels down the hallway. I join her soon after and we're shouting that sex song.  
"I just had sexxxx!"  
"And felt so good!"  
A door opens and she grabs my wrist and pulls me into the supply closet.  
"Hey boy, where'd those girls go!" Mrs. Coin shouts at Peeta.  
"Uh, behind me, that way, towards the lunchroom."  
"Are you fibbing, boy?" She shouts at him.  
"No." He says. Johanna opens the door.  
"Yes he is!" She pulls me out. Coins eyes widen and then turn hate filled. We were her least favorite students. We got countless detentions for sleeping in her class and we aced every single test. "Hey coin." Jo says. "I really hates you as a teacher."  
"Everdeen. Mason. You two are not allowed here." She snarls.  
"We have visitors passes." I reply.  
"Well I'm giving you two detention!"  
"Ha! We graduated! We're twenty now. You can't do shit!" I grab Peeta's hand and Johanna grabs mine and we bolt for the stairs.  
She can't follow us.  
We continue out shenanigans down the hallway. The fun teacher are up here.  
We start singing sappy love songs.  
I won the talent show every single year for singing.  
The kids that were freshmen when we were here are now juniors. The people that were sophomores are now seniors. They probably remember us.  
"You can't words and all your lies!" I shout  
"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Johanna shouts  
"I REALLY DONT CARE!" The three of us shout together.  
"I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you!"  
"Mr. Cinna. Doesn't that sound a bit like Katniss Everdeen?"  
Johanna switches songs.  
"Fuck you! Fuck you very very mucccch!"  
"You! With your words like knifes and swords and weapons that you use against me!"  
"You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like a nothing!" Peeta adds. Some teachers are starting to come out of their classrooms, looking pissed. They actually smile when they see us though.  
"SOMEDAY! ILL BE! LIVING IN A BIG OL' CITY!" I shout.  
"AND ALL YOUR EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN!"  
I start doing backhand springs. I run right into Cinna.  
"I technically should be kicking you out of the school, but I'm not going to do that." He says. The bell rings and students start to flood the halls.  
"Look! Johanna, it's our freshmen!" I exclaim.  
"Alright you three, in my room." Cinna says. He's on planning right now. He pulls us in the room and shuts the door. "I don't know you." He says to Peeta.  
"Cinna, this is my boyfriend, Peeta Mellark." I smile. Cinna looks him up and down.  
"I'm Cinna. You take care of her. You hurt her, I'll break your neck. I was very good friends with her Daddy, and I'll take over as father figure. You watch after her and make sure she's happy."  
"I will," Peeta says. Cinna turns to Johanna.  
"Still causing trouble?" He asks.  
"Of course I am." She laughs. "Do you know me at all?"  
"What about you Katniss? How are you? Are you alright?" He eyes my scarred wrists.  
"I'm good,"  
"Are you lying?" He demands.  
"No. If you asked me the same question two months ago then yes, I would be lying." I go into the full description of everything that's happened. "And then someone started leaving stuff outside my door. Like groceries and everything. They actually stole my car keys and bought me a new car."  
"Jesus Christ. Who was it? Do you know?"  
"Well on Friday I locked the house and chased the person down."  
"Who was it?" He demands. I point at Peeta. "You?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Why'd you do it?" Cinna asks.  
"Because...I had to."  
"What do you mean you had to?" Cinna asks.  
"He says there's this pull he has and he hates being away from me and that he has to protect me."  
"Yes. I stole her blade, too." He says.  
"You were the one that did that?" I demand.  
"Yes. It's burnt. Your never getting it back."  
"So where is Prim?" Cinna asks. I look down.  
"Haymitch took custody of her." Peeta says. "He went to rehab."  
"But when I go over there to take Prim out for Halloween, if there's one bottle of alcohol, I'm taking her back. She's mine. He doesn't know how to take care of her. She's my little buddy and he took her and I'm pissed off. I want her back and I intend to get what I want." I stand up. "Well we've got to go."  
"Come over for dinner tomorrow." He says. "Okay?" We nod, hug him goodbye and leave.

...9...

"Well look who it is." Cato leans over the counter. "Your still sexy as fuck."  
"Yes. I have a boyfriend and if you try anything I'll break your wrist again." I snap. Peeta is waiting outside for his friend.  
"Well I don't care." He says.  
"Fuck off, Cato." Johanna snaps. She walks towards the swimsuits.  
"What about this one?" She points to a pink one.  
"Fuck no." I reply. We look around and eventually I find a neon yellow suit that a push-up bra top that is strapless.  
"This is sure to give Peeta a boner." She pulls to to the dressing rooms.  
When we're positive it looks good, we go to the counter. Cato silently rings me up.  
He looks at me as he shoves the suit into a bag. Peeta is standing in the store now, with a guy with bronze hair and green eyes and a girl with black hair and green eyes. "Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to let me-" he kisses me. Peeta's barely stepped forward before Cato has a red handprint on his cheek and a broken wrist. "I told you I had a fucking boyfriend and I told you I would break your wrist! You can go ahead and call the police but your going to get yourself in trouble for sexual harassment!" I shout. He's howling in pain. "Touch me again and I'll break your fucking leg, you cunt!"  
Johanna and Finnick are clapping but Peeta as Finnick's girlfriend look shocked. I grab my bag off the counter and walk out of the store. I rant the entire way to Johanna's apartment, the whole time I put my luggage away as keep ranting through the bathroom door as I put on my bathing suit and my white sundress and storm out of the bathroom. I left my hair down.  
"Okay Brainless, are you done yet?" Johanna asks.  
"Yes," I sigh.  
"Good. Can we go now?"  
Peeta's got on white swim trunks and a muscle shirt.  
Sex god. That's all I have to say about that. "Fine," I grab my phone from my suitcase and turn it on.  
"By the way. I'm Finnick Odair, and this is my girlfriend, Annie Cresta." Finnick says. I shake both of their hands.  
"Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you."  
"You too." Finnick says. Annie smiles.  
"Aren't you guys going to put on sunscreen?" Peeta asks.  
"Nope," I walk out the front door.  
"No shoes, either?" Peeta asks.  
"Nope," I reply. We all go down the stairs and walk to the beach. Johanna sheds her clothes till she's in her swimsuit and everyone sheds theirs until they're in there suits except for Peeta. I tug off my dress. "Why aren't you taking your shirt off?" I ask.  
"Because..." He trails off.  
Johanna was right. I did give him a boner. Finnick and Johanna start laughing hysterically and I laugh, too. Peeta grabs my arm and whispers in my ear, "I don't want them to see the scar. What if they think differently of me?" I have to remind myself that I wasn't the only one going to that support group. Peeta was too.

"They won't," I put my hands on his muscular stomach. "I promise. Johanna may ask, but if you tell her the truth, she'll be supportive, I promise." I whisper. I think they can tell that what Peeta and I are talking about it serious, so they leave us alone.

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

"Yes, I'm positive." I whisper. He has the scar from a burn that nearly killed him.

"Alright…" he looks hesitant, and then shakes his head. "No, I'm fine." He mutters.

"Peeta," I whisper. "Don't let that bitch take over you. "Take off your shirt and be proud that your still strong."

"Okay." He pulls his shirt off. My phone starts ringing and I see it's Haymitch.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Alright Sweetheart…" Haymitch begins. "Someone broke into your apartment." He says.

"What the hell do you mean?" I demand.

"Shut up and listen," he snarls.

"Wait-"

"No! Listen to me! This is serious! You can't go back to that place!" he shouts.

"Why the hell not?" I demand.

I can hear his sharp sigh. "Because…you know how yesterday, someone stole a baby right from the hospital?" he asks.

"Yeah, Peeta was telling me about that." I answer.

"Well…someone broke into your apartment. They had a body in a bag and that baby that was kidnapped. They…" he sighs sharply. "They cut the person that was in the bag in half and left one half on your bed and the other half on Prim's…"

"Are you lying?" I demand.

"No!" he shouts. "Stop interrupting me!"

"Alright!" I shout back.

"They left the baby in your sink and stuck the kids are down the drain and turned on the garbage compactor. The kids fine and will be fine. I went and got your shit out of there. I proved you were my niece. You're not allowed to live there anymore. When you get home, I want you to come over."

"Haymitch, I love you to death but I don't want to move in with you." I mutter.

"You don't have to. It's an option, just until you get the money for a place." He says.

"Fine…just till I get the money for a place though." I reply.

"Good. So about Prim…she's doing fine. Do you want to have her on the weekends?" he asks.

"Alright." I reply. "I can't believe that happened. Are you sure the kid is okay?"

"Yeah, it's a real little baby. He got cut up pretty bad and he's going to be in the hospital for a while. They were afraid he was going to get some type of infection because of it, but since you're a clean freak, the kid didn't. I'm just so happy you weren't home when the guy showed up. I think, and do the police officers, that the guy that broke in would have cut you in half, too. "

"Did they catch the ass that did it?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. You can't get in any kind of trouble though, because they have video surveillance on the inside and outside that show you leaving and not coming back. They know you and that boy had nothing to do with it."

"Good," I sigh. "So who'd the guy kill?" I ask.

"Well…" he begins. "Some girl, they think, actually, they know now, that it was the dudes ex-girlfriend. Apparently the chick cheated and the guy said he'd get her back."

"What does a baby have anything to do with this?" I ask.

Peeta phone starts ringing and his eyes widen the more he listens to the person on the other line.

"Well…" he sighs. "The girl that was murdered was the sister of the baby." I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Shit…that's fucking crazy." I reply. "How old were the two people? The murderer and the girl, I mean."

"The girl was fifteen and the murderer was seventeen."

"How could a seventeen year old be able to do that?" I ask quietly.

"Good question. Anyways, I got out most of your stuff. I'll help you get furniture. All your shit, the carpets and lamps and stuff are covered in blood."

"God damn," I mutter. "That's insane." I sigh.

"I know it is," he says.

"I can't believe this." I run my fingers roughly through my hair.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I just wanted to let you know. Don't let this ruin your vacation. Spend as much money as you want. I'm going to give you some money."

"I don't need help." I reply.

"I didn't ask you if I could. I said I was going to." He replies. I sigh.

"Alright, well I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright," he replies. I hang up. Peeta's still on the phone.

"Mom, no-" he sighs. "Mom Katniss is right here. She's perfectly fine. Do you want to talk to her?" he demands. "Alright," he hands me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Katniss, honey, are you okay? They're saying someone broke into your apartment with a baby and a girl in a bag and cut the girl in half! Are you alright sweetie?" she asks.

"I'm alright. Peeta and I are in Florida, remember?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, where are you staying? You're welcome to stay with us."

"I'm staying with my uncle, but thank you," I reply.

"Alright, if you need anything at all, money, food, clothes, don't hesitate to call, alright?"

I smile, "Okay, do you want to talk to Peeta again?" I ask. Peeta starts shaking his head.

"Oh no honey, that's alright." She hangs up. I hand Peeta his phone.

We wander around the beach area. Johanna stops suddenly, in front of a tattoo parlor.

Then she opens the door and walks inside.

"Oh god," I groan and follow her.

"Hey, how much does it cost to get a tattoo of an anchor? Right here?" Johanna demands. She lifts her shirt and shows the guy a spot on her ribs.

"How big?" he asks.

"Johanna," I begin, trying to be the smart one. I was always the smart one.

"Fuck you Brainless." She snaps. She shows him the size. He shrugs.

"Your pretty sexy. I'll give it to you for free if you let me fuck you first."

"How big is your dick?" she asks.

"Ten inches," he replies. Johanna looks at me.

"Threesome, Brainless? Dude, you think she's hot?" the guy looks me up and down, and his eyes linger on my chest.

"Yeah, her tits are nice." He says.

"Wanna threesome?" Johanna asks him.

"Alright,"

"Um…first of all, I'm not having a threesome with you, second of all, my tits are not yours to talk about, there his." I point at Peeta.

"Well fine. Will you still fuck me?" Johanna asks.

"Alright." He takes her hand and pulls her towards the back.

"Is this normal for her?" Finnick asks.

"Sadly, yes." I grumble. "Let's go. She's going to keep him back there for a while. She does every position and every type. And she always does blowjobs, and she makes sure to go slow." I walk out of the building.

"Katniss, I love you to death, but are you bi?" Peeta asks.

"Peeta!" I shriek.

"What! It's a legit question!" he laughs.

"No! I am not bi!" I smile.

_Katniss, I love you to death…_

He just said he loved me. Peeta loves me, or was that just his way of asking the question?

I slowly come to a stop and pull him aside. Finnick and Annie are making out so they don't even notice. "What?" he asks.

"Do you love me?" I whisper. His eyes widen and he bites his lip for a moment.

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Because you just said 'Katniss, I love you to death'." I reply carefully.

"Well…" he looks at me with the sweetest look. "It's true." He cups my cheek and kisses me gently. There are at least three couples making out near us. I melt into him and kiss him back harder, rougher. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me frantically.

I really do think I should listen to Johanna and blow Peeta. I want to…

I pull away, looking around for the nearest public bathroom. I see a family one across the street, and I pull him towards it. Finnick and Annie are heading to one next to the one we're going to. I walk in and lock the door.

"What?" he asks. I tackle his lips again.

"Let's-" I begin between kisses. "Have sex," I add. "I'm," he starts untying my bathing suit. "in charge."

…a…

We're wandering the beach again, Johanna not with us. And goddamn is she right about blowjobs. Peeta and I walk along, our hands swaying. Finnick and Annie walk alongside us. Peeta will catch my eye every now and then and he'll smile, causing me to blush. Finally, he pulls me aside. "Did I tell you that you're really good at blowjobs?" he whispers. I smack his chest.

"Stop it!" I gasp. He smiles and joins us with Finnick and Annie again.

"So you guys wanna go and get something to eat at the pier?" Finnick speaks up.

"Alright," Peeta speaks for both of us. We head for dinner, and my phone starts ringing.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch begins. "I forgot to ask you." he says. "Who was the boy in your apartment?" he demands.

I groan, "Just-"

"Don't lie to me." he says. "Is he just a fuck buddy or is he actually someone serious?" he demands. I stop walking, and so do Finnick, Annie and Peeta.

"You guys go on, I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright, you know where Joe's Stone Crab is on Washington Avenue is?" Finnick asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I've been there tons of times." I reply.

"Katniss, it's after dark and-"

"And nothing, I'm fine, nothing will happen. I'll meet you guys there, alright?" I ask. He sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Please be careful." He whispers. He runs his fingers through my hair and follows Finnick and Annie away.

"Okay, what were you saying?" I ask.

"I said who is that boy?" he demands.

I bite my lip. "My boyfriend…" I cringe and wait. I hear a door, which is probably the front, slam. I know Prim is probably watching cartoons or asleep.

"Boyfriend!" he shouts.

"Haymitch-"

"Since when have you had a boyfriend? Are you still a virgin! Have you kissed! Is he nice to you! Katniss Joy, your parents may not be here but I'm just like Ethan, and I'll kick his ass!" he shouts. Ethan is my Daddy.

"Peeta isn't like that Haymitch! He's not! I swear! He's not! I love him!"

"You love him?" he repeats.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Is he a good person? I want to know everything about him."

"He is a nice person. He's the one that has been buying me all this stuff and got me the new car and kept Prim and I alive. No Haymitch, I'm not a virgin, but it doesn't matter. Peeta won't hurt me." I promise.

"I want to meet him." He says.

"You technically-"

"No I didn't! I want to shout at him and show him my gun and tell him if he hurts you, I kill. I don't care the consequences." He snaps.

"Haymitch-"

"Don't you dare argue with me! Either I meet him or you never see Prim again." he threatens.

"Fine! Don't scare him away. Please. He has issues too, just like me. Please don't be a jerk to him." I beg.

"What kind of issues?" he demands.

I might as well just tell him. If I don't he'll ask. "His stepmom beat him his entire life and he almost died from it."

"Wow…fine, I'll be nice…enough."

"Haymitch!"I exclaim.

"I'm kidding! So tell me about him."

He keeps me there on the phone for a half hour before I force him to hang up. It'll take me about a half hour to walk to the restaurant and I know Peeta is going to be worried. I head towards the restaurant. I walk in the door. "How may I help you?" the hostess asks politely.

"Oh, I'm here with others," I reply with a smile.

"Oh, okay," she smiles back. I'm in my sundress now, and here on the beach in Florida the 'no shoes, no shirt no service' rule does not apply. As long as you've got on a bathing suit, you're good. I weave through the bodies and the bar part until I find Peeta, Annie and Finnick. I slide in next to Annie, across from Peeta.

"Okay?" Peeta asks me.

"Yup," I reply. I can tell that mentally, he's been panicking since I was out of his sight. "So I've got bad news." I announce.

"What?" he asks.

"You have to come to dinner to meet my uncle." I reply.

"Why is that bad news?" he asks.

"Because he's going to polish his gun in front of you and tell you if you hurt me, he'll kill you. And he means it, too." Peeta slowly swallows.

"Oh…" he trails off.

"And he's going to interrogate you the whole time and ask you questions about your past…" he looks up at me with a panicked expression. "Now about that…I kind of told him…if I didn't, he would have asked you and started loading his gun and put it to your head until you told him the truth." He coughs awkwardly.

"He sounds…"

"Overprotective?" I ask with a smile.

"A bit…" he trails off.

"Yeah…but…even if my parents were still around…" I eat one of his shrip and swallow. "My Dad would do the same thing. My family grew up in the country and they were raised with weapons."

"I can uh…see that." He smiles.

"But he won't actually do anything." I add. "He'll like you, Peeta. I promise."

"What if he asks about my Dad's ex stepmom?" he whispers.

"Then just tell him the truth." I shrug. "He'll know if you're lying."

"I hate you." he says suddenly. My eyes snap up to him, and pain hits me. "Just kidding, you couldn't tell I was lying, could you?" he asks. Slowly, I shake my head and pick up the drink that Peeta must have ordered for me.

"That was a real bitch move, Mellark," I say before taking a sip of my soda.

"I just wanted to see if you knew if I was lying or not." He smiles.

"Well…I didn't…that hurt, a lot." I admit.

"Sorry," he smiles.

"It's alright," I smile. My stomach gets that crap I would know from anywhere, and I stand up. "Can I have fifty cents?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows, surprised I'm asking for money instead of refusing it.

"Of course, I told you to ask when you need money." He hands me fifty cents. "Why do you need it?" he asks.

"Because…" I trail off. Annie understands. "I'll be right back." I walk off towards the bathroom. I get one of those tampons from those machines on the wall and go into a stall.

Ha, caught it before it could ruin my new swimsuit. I piss, wipe, put the tampon in, wash my hands and walk back to the table and plop down. "Because why?" Peeta demands. Annie laughs quietly.

"Because I needed a tampon," I reply, slightly annoyed. When I'm on my period I get really pissy. He puts his hand up in mock defense.

"You're just like Megan when she gets her period. She gets really pissy and every word I say results in a glare." He grumbles. I roll my eyes.

"I am not _pissy_." I snap. He just smiles.

"Okay Katniss, okay." He says.

"I can see why Megan gets pissed." I mutter.

"Me too," Peeta replies. I roll my eyes.

….a….

When we walk into Johanna's apartment at three in the morning, she's getting it on with that guy from the tattoo parlor.

"Gross Johanna! You can't fuck in your bedroom?" I demand.

"My house my rules." She says.

This isn't the first time I've walked in to Johanna fucking somebody. Peeta, Annie and Finnick immediately disappear into the rooms they're staying in, but I don't. I go into the kitchen, where I can still see them perfectly, and get a bag of chips from the cabinet, and make tea. They're shouting now and it's really quite funny. I make Peeta tea too, but put no sugar or milk in it. "Look who's the horn dogs now." I speak up as I walk past them. "Don't forget a condom!" I call loudly. I walk into the room that Peeta and I are staying in.

"How do you stay pout there?" he demands.

"That's the sixth time I've walked in on Johanna. And since I've spent the last eighteen months of my life hearing sex noises, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"No sugar or milk, right?" he asks.

"Right," I open the window.

"You know me so well." He smiles. All at once, the screaming stops.

"Feel better?" I shout. Johanna laughs breathlessly. I lock the door before she can come and bother Peeta and I

"Not done yet!" she calls back. Peeta and I sit, talking about anything, getting to know the stupid little things that really mean nothing but mean everything to us.

"I thought you lived in New York City your whole life?" I ask.

"Nope, when I was nine, my Nana, Dad's mom, got sick. We lived in California for a year…when she passed, Dad was so upset and we went home to New York City again. Soon after, Pa died of a broken heart." He tells me.

"Oh…I'm sorry." I reply.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he smiles. "What about you, have you lived here in Miami your entire life?" he asks.

"Yes…aside from the summers. I stayed with Haymitch and his wife Marissa and my cousins Jordan and Justin." I reply.

"I thought Haymitch was your only living relative aside from Prim?" he asks.

"Oh, he is. When I was seventeen, Marissa had the kids in the car and they were driving over the skyway. The bridge collapsed and they died." I reply.

"Is that why was an alcoholic?" he asks quietly.

"Yup," I reply.

"Wow…" he trails off. "What about your other family on your Mom's side?"

"I don't really know them. I think I've still got grandparents and…well I think I've still got everyone other there, but I've never met them and I don't qualify them as my family because I don't know them. I don't think they even know that Prim and I exist, let alone that Mama is…" I swallow. "Gone,"

"Why don't they care? Do you know?" he asks.

"I don't know for sure, and the secret is at Mama and Daddy's grave, but I think it's because Mama grew up rich with everything she wanted and as much food she wanted and her own car as fifteen but with no love in her life. My dad grew up poor, having to skip meals every now and then and wearing the same clothes sometimes and having the water shut off for weeks at a time. He didn't have a car, but his live was full of love. I think her family disowned and shunned her when she married Daddy. I think they were pissed she had love and happiness without having a meal every night."

"That's sad." Peeta says.

"How old were you when your parents divorced and your Dad remarried?" I ask.

"I was six when my parents divorced and seven when Dad remarried." He says.

"When did the…beating start?" I whisper.

"Right away, I'd burnt the bread and she got pissed and hit me. I remember I was so scared. When I was nineteen, though, I told her to fuck off when she called me worthless. She cut my arm from here to here-" he traces a scar on his left arm of a cut from him wrist to his elbow. "It was to the bone. Then she took that thing you use to poke the fire and she held it on the fire until it was red hot, literally, and she held it on my stomach until it was back to normal and cold. Then she ran for it and I collapsed. Caitlin walked into the room and started screaming for help, and that's the last I remember. All I know is I woke in the hospital on April nineteenth of last year and Dad told me I'd been in a coma for three and a half months. Some women I recognized but didn't remember walked into the room with a ring on her finger. She informed me she was married to Dad and then asked if I remembered her. I told her 'I think so' and she said, 'well baby, I'm your biological mother and I'm never going to let that bitch hurt my kids again.' Caitlin was only two years old when Mom and Dad divorced and was only three when Dad remarried."

"Did you say April nineteenth?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, why?" he asks.

"What was the day that my parents were killed," I reply quietly.

"How were they killed, if you don't mind me asking." He whispers.

"Well…" I take a deep breath. "The guy made it slow…" I bite my lip. "Cut off every finger and toe, every single limb, and then their heads…"

"Oh my god," he whispers. "How old were you?" he asks.

I have to think for a moment. "Nineteen," I reply.

"And your birthday is May second, right?" he asks.

"Right," I smile.

"That's a lot for a nineteen year old girl to watch. What happened if you shut your eyes?" he asks. I lift my shirt and reveal a scar right under my left breast. He must not have noticed it. "What did the guy do?" he whispers.

"Well…he was going to cut my boobs off, but Mama said to take her instead. He whipped me when I shut my eyes."

"Did he cut your mom's off?" he whispers. slowly, I now.

"And my dad's…you know…"

"Did they scream?" he asks.

"No. They said they would be quiet for me. That last thing they said is that they loved me and told me to be strong." He reaches up and wipes away a tear.

"I'm sorry." He cups me cheek and kisses me.

"It's okay," I whisper against his lips.

He takes my empty cup and his cup to the kitchen with the bag of chips. I go and take a quick shower and brush my teeth and leave myself in a bra and some short sleep shorts. He takes a shower after me, and I lay down and he joins me a few minutes later. I'm half asleep already, and his hands explode my body. "Are you asleep?" he whispers.

"No." I mumble, half awake.

"I love you," he kisses me gently.

"I love you too," I mumble. His hands are still exploring every inch of my body that isn't covered when I drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake up, Peeta's hands are still wandering. I probably didn't go to sleep till four last night. He's watching me when I open my eyes.

"Did you even sleep last night?" I whisper.

"Yes," he whispers.

"How long have you been awake?" I whisper.

"An hour." He whispers. "I like watching you sleep." His thumb traces my lips. "I love you." he kisses my forehead.

"I love you too." I mumble.

…a…

"Katniss, come here." Cinna says quietly. We're just finished dinner at his place. He takes me into the living room. Johanna doesn't hesitate to follow, and I think Portia knows what's going on, because she follows too, and so does Peeta. He gets a bag from the corner and gets out something real small. "Now, honey, I love you and don't want to get you upset, but this is your mother and fathers orders, not mine." He says. He places three little things in my hand.

Mama's engagement ring, wedding band, and Daddy's wedding band sits in my palm.

"Where did you get these?" I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

"Your parents," repent

"When?" I demand. He takes a deep breath.

"The day that they died." He whispers. He gets out a picture frame and hands it to me.

It's that photo from Prim's first birthday. Daddy has his arm around my shoulder, Mama is leaned back against his chest and Prim is sitting in the dirt on Mama's feet.

Then Cinna hands me a note.

_Katniss and Prim,_

_Hi girls. It's Mommy. I'm so sorry it had to be this way. I'm sorry it was so sudden. We knew what was going to happen. We knew we were going to be murdered by Cornelius Snow. _

The handwriting switches to my Daddy's. Peeta and Johanna are reading over my shoulder.

_It's Daddy now. You see, what had happened was…remember a few months ago, when your mother came home from work crying? Remember how she locked herself in the bedroom and you two stayed at Cinna's for a whole month? You didn't see us once? _

_That was because when your mother was at work, one of her patients died. It was Snow's son. Your mother tried everything to save her. When he died, Snow nearly strangled her to death. He got sedated and sent away to a treatment center. He threatened to kill both of us and make one of you watch. _

It goes back to Mommy's handwriting.

_We didn't tell anyone except for Cinna. Katniss, honey, take care of your sister. Be strong sweetheart, like we know you are. Please don't blame yourself. When Prim gets older and starts asking questions, just tell her the truth. Katniss, we love you so, so much. Stay strong sweetheart. Don't do anything stupid. Make sure to lock the house when you leave. Eat every meal __even your fruits and veggies no matter how much you hate them__; please don't take it out on yourself. I know you will anyways, but it's not your fault sweetheart. When you find the right guy, don't try and push him away. Don't try and argue when he says something you don't like. Don't be stubborn when he tries to do something for you. Don't pretend to be somebody else. Be yourself. Can you do that for me and Daddy? Don't agree to marriage until you know you're ready, don't have sex if you don't want to and make sure to use protection. When you're getting married, watch your footing. If you're anything like me, you'll trip walking down the aisle. And remember baby girl, even though we can't be there to talk to you, we're watching you. We're here to pick you back up when you fall down. Follow your heart when you need answers. Just go for it. When someone would say 'follow your heart' you would get confused. Just go the way your body takes you, and that's the way your heart goes. I love you Katniss, I truly do love you. _

It switches to Daddy's handwriting.

_Katniss, since your mother wrote everything I practically was going to say, let me just say this. _

_If you meet a boy, and he hurts you, physically or mentally, I will rise back from the dead and let him hear my gun. Or if it's a girl, if that's what you wish. I love you Katniss, and I'm with you every step of the way. I'm still going to be at your wedding, walking you down the aisle. I'm still going to be there whispering threats to your soon-to-be husband. I'm still going to be there when my grandkids are born. I'll see you when you're in the ground, Katniss, I love you. Tell Prim I love her. _

It switches back to Mommy's handwriting again.

_Katniss, since Prim is really little, can you tell her I love her? Cinna has a note for her for when she gets older. Stay strong sweetie, and stop crying. I know you're crying reading this. Don't run away. Let the people that want to comfort you do it. That's called love Katniss. It may be a boy comforting you. Or Johanna, or Cinna. There is nothing wrong with love and there is nothing wrong with getting comforted. Let people help you darling, there is nothing wrong with some help._

_I love you._

She signed her name, and Daddy signed his.

_P.S. Katniss, don't get into a fight with Johanna. She may be a bitch sometimes and you may hate her sometimes, but she loves you, and she needs you just as much as you need her. When he ticks you off just keep saying ok until she gets angry and slams her door, alright? And tell her we love her, alright? _

That was Mommy. Johanna laughs a little bit behind me.

I take a deep breath, trying to hold in every tear I want to let out. Every single scream, everything I want to hit. I fold the note, my hands shaking, and set it on the table. I want to get up and run. I want to go crawl in a corner and cry. I want to go and die. I want to somehow let out emotion.

But instead, I do what Mama said. I hide my head in my hands and let them comfort me. Peeta pulls me against him, Portia pats my shoulder, Cinna rubs my back and Johanna talks to me soothingly. "Peeta, you better make sure not to mess up, wouldn't want to hear her Dad's gun go off." Johanna says quietly. She never fails to make me laugh. I laugh, just a little bit, and she claps her hands. "That's right, Brainless! Now listen to your mom and stop crying."

"Yeah Katniss, they're probably smiling down at you right now." Cinna says. Peeta smiles and I lift my head off his chest and see I've completely soaked his shirt.

"Sorry…" I bite my lip, embarrassed.

"That's alright," he runs his hand up and down my arm, "Okay?" he asks me. I nod.

"Oh, and I want you to give this to Prim to wear, from your Mom and Dad." He places Mama's necklace that has the same blue stone incrusted in it in my hand.

"Okay…" I whisper.

….a….

PEETAS POV

I hate to leave her alone but I know she's safe with her uncle. I walk into the bakery and my mom starts shooting me questions left and right, commenting on how I'm tanner and demanding to know about Katniss and how is she and how she really loves her and asking when we're getting married. I drop my suitcase on my bed. "Peeta Ryan, don't ignore me!" She finally says when she gets no answer. "How are you?" She demands.  
"I'm good mom, I'm great, actually." I reply.  
"Your tanner son." She says.  
"Because I spent all my time at the beach." I reply.  
"Okay, and how is Katniss?" She asks.  
"She's alright..." I sigh.  
"Peeta, are you lying to me?" She demands.  
"She's just a bit shaken up, mom. A family friend of hers gave her a note from her parents the day they died and she got a picture frame and their wedding rings and her moms engagement ring. Her parents were killed because her mom was a nurse and couldn't save the guys son. He was going to kill Katniss but he didn't because her mom begged him not to. She was tied to a door and was forced to watch as the guy cut off every tiny limb and then their heads right in front of her."  
Mom is silent.  
"She's having issues dealing and she's been upset, but Katniss is strong. She'll get through it."  
"That's so sad." She eventually whispers. "She's so strong. Hold into that girl. Marry her. Keep her safe." She walks out of my room.  
At dinner, Caitlin starts asking questions. "Where's Katniss?" She demands.  
"She's staying with her uncle," I reply. My girlfriend is all this family focus's on anymore and they all are obsessed with her and love having her around.  
"I can't wait to babysit Prim tomorrow." She says.  
I haven't told them Katniss lost custody.  
I sigh and run my hands over my face. "I haven't been telling you guys something." I begin.  
"What?" Megan asks.  
"Katniss lost custody of Prim." Silence. Dead silence.  
"Why?" Rye demands.  
"She lost custody of Prim! She'll never get to see her again!"  
"Her uncle has her. She gets her on the weekends." I reply.  
"That poor girl." Mom shakes her head.  
I hear a loud knock on the door, which means someone went into the kitchen. Then Katniss comes storming into the house.  
"Sorry to disrupt your dinner,"  
She begins. I can tell by the tone in her voice that she's pissed off.  
"That's alright honey, your welcome anytime." Mom says carefully.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"What happened!" She bursts. She starts clearing everyone's empty plates and starts cleaning. The kitchen is in the dining room. "I walk in the front door, right? I find Haymitch passed out and Prim locked in her bedroom screaming! He was fucking drunk! He said he got help! He was drunk! So I got pissed off and took Prim and got her food and took care of her and I took her to battery park to play, and my phone starts ringing! My fucking uncle started screaming at me for taking Prim! He kicked me out of the house and won't let me in again! So I went to get gas and my card was maxed out! I called the bank and I'm in debt six million dollars because when we were in Miami, somebody stole my identity! For the last seven hours, I've been at the goddamn bank trying to get back my stuff! I want to go and kill somebody, I'm so angry! And then halfway here, I ran out of gas as had to walk!"  
"Why didn't you call me?" I ask.  
"Because I forgot my cellphone at Haymitch's house." She replies angrily.  
"Did you get everything with the bank figured out?" Dad asks.  
"Yes, after forever." She grumbles.  
"Who stole your identity?" Mom asks.  
"Some guy who lives in Idaho." She says. She shuts off the sink, and she's just cleaned up everything from dinner. "Well, I'm leaving."  
"Why?" I ask. "Stay."  
"I have to go home and somehow get Haymitch to open the door."  
"Katniss, it's after dark." I remind her. "And you don't have a car."  
"I'll get a cab." She says.  
"No. I'll drive you home." I tell her.  
"Well I don't have to do my chore. Thanks Kat." Caitlin walks away.  
"I want to get a cab." She replies stubbornly.  
"I didn't ask what you wanted. I said I would drive you home." I grab my keys and pull her out the door.  
When we pull up in front of her uncles, she turns to me.  
"I just want to die sometimes, Peeta." Then she leans over, gives me a kiss and starts to get out of the car.  
And I know I can't let her go.  
Not when she just said she wants to die.  
I get out of the car and grab her hand, causing her to turn around. "Don't go." I whisper.  
"Peeta..." She begins.  
"Please. Please just one more night?" I whisper. Her eyes flick to her Uncle's house. He's standing on the porch with Prim on his hip.  
"I can't, Peeta. Please understand. I can't leave Prim alone with him. I can't do it." She whispers.  
"Please don't do anything stupid. Call if you have any problems."  
"I said I want to. But I won't, Peeta. Mama said to be strong. So that's what I'm going to do." She kisses me again. "I love you." She whispers.  
"I love you too." I whisper back.  
She turns around and walks up the porch.  
"Are you gonna let me in, or are you gonna be an asshole and kick me out?" She asks when she's in front of him. He silently opens the door and let's her in the house. He looks back at me, and nods, and then he walks in the house.  
He nodded? What does that mean? It looked like a nod of approval.  
I sigh and head to the gas station. I get one of those red tanks and fill it up and then fill up Katniss's car on the way home and then I park and head on foot back to her car, which takes almost an hour, but I don't mind because I love the city at night. I drive her car the rest of the way to the gas station because she left the keys on the front seat and it we unlocked.  
I'm going to have to remind her to lock her car and keep the keys with her. I fill her tank up and drive her car home. I lock the door because I know she will anyways. Then I take a deep breath and go and knock on the door.  
Her uncle opens it and looks me up and down. "What?" He asks.  
"Katniss's car keys." I hold them up. He looks over my shoulder and then takes the keys from my hand.  
"What the hell are you doing with her keys?" He asks loudly.  
"Her car ran out of gas so I filled it up. She left the keys on the front seat and the car was unlocked." I reply.  
"Are you talking to yourself?" Katniss demands, coming up behind him.  
"No, I'm talking to your boyfriend." He steps aside and Katniss raises her eyebrows. "What are you doing here?" She asks. I point at her car. She sighs. "Peeta, you didn't have to..."  
"Well I wanted to." I reply calmly, stuffing my hands in my pockets.  
"How are you going to get home now?" She asks.  
"A taxi," I reply. She takes her keys from her uncle.  
"I'll drive you." She says.  
"No, that's wasting your gas. I'll take a taxi Katniss, it's not a big deal."  
"Are you sure?" She asks quietly.  
"I'm positive." I reply. She steps forward and winds her arms around my middle. I slide my hands out of my pockets and hug her back. I can tell she doesn't want to let go, but slowly, she does.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." She whispers. She leans up and kisses my cheek.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I let her go. Haymitch looks me up and down. "I like you, boy. Don't fuck that up. I've got a gun and I will use it." Then he shuts the door in my face.

...9...

Katniss looks bothered and upset when she comes into work the next day. She's quiet unless she's talking to customers, and right when her shift ends, she's gone.  
I want so badly to chase after her but I can't.  
Three hours later, her uncle walks into the store and he looks panicked and upset and stressed. He's got Prim with him.  
"Mom, I'm taking the rest of the day off." I tell her. I think she knows something's up. She nods quietly and I jog upstairs, change my clothes and stuff my phone in my pocket after seeing I don't have a message from Katniss, and then I go to the front of the bakery. Her uncle looks up at me. "What's wrong?" I ask.  
"It's Katniss," he whispers. "She got in a car accident...and...she's in a coma. They don't know if she's going to wake up."  
I don't have a respond just yet. I just stare at him.  
Somewhere around me, Mom closes the bakery and all my family joins us in the entrance. He repeats what he just said to everyone else.  
She might not wake up? This can't be happening! I should have never left her out of my sight!  
This is my fault. If I had kept her with me I could have fucking prevented it! I could have kept her safe! Rye has on hand on my shoulder and Graham has his hand on the other.  
"What hospital?" I finally manage.  
"Montefiore Medical Hospital." He replies.  
"I'll take you bro, you can't drive right now." Rye speaks up.  
"Let's all go." Mom says.  
Everyone starts nodding in agreement.  
"Uncle, where's sissy?" Prim speaks up.  
"She's sleeping...sick." He says.  
"Okay." She sticks her thumb in her mouth and falls asleep on his shoulder.  
Rye drives all of us and he speeds the whole way, thank god.

...9...

After sitting there for eight hours, all of us, I decide someone better call Johanna.  
I dial her number.  
"SUP LOVVVVERBOY!" She shouts. I'm silent for a long time. "Peeta? You alright?" She asks.  
"It's Katniss." I whisper.  
"What about her?" She sounds concerned.  
"She got into a car accident...she's in a coma...they don't...know if...she gonna wake up." I hear something shatter and then the line goes dead.  
We all blankly move to the cafeteria to get something to eat and then go right back upstairs. My phone beeps.  
Johanna: what hospital?  
Me: Montefiore Medical Hospital  
Literally thirty minutes later, Johanna walks into the waiting room and sits down next to me.  
"I haven't seen you in a while." Haymitch says to Johanna.  
"Obviously." She mutters under her breath. She gets up again and takes Prim and sits right back down.  
"Is sissy gonna be okay?" Prim asks Johanna. She rubs Prim's back.  
"I hope to god so." She replies quietly.

...9...

I don't know how long we sit there. Everyone goes home at random times but they come right back. They make me shower in the bathroom and change my clothes and I force myself to respond.  
"Are you guys here for Katniss Everdeen?" A nice female doctor asks with a warm smile. We all look up and nod.  
"Sissy yes!" Prim stands up with a soppy cup.  
"She's still...out...but you can go see her."  
"You don't have any news?" Haymitch demands, frustrated.  
"No." She says.  
"You listen to me." He stands up. "You see that girl right here?" He points to Prim. She nod. "That girl, and Katniss are the only family I have left. You got to bring her back."  
"We're doing out best, sir." She says.  
"Well try harder!" He snaps. Then he picks up Prim and walks away.  
"Well now we know where she gets it from." Johanna lifts her feet off my lap and follow Haymitch. Then the rest of us follow, too.  
Her left arm is in a cast, she's got a cut along the right side of her face that just barely missed her eye. Both her eyes are black and she has a busted lip.  
But still, she looks beautiful. Everyone sits in various seats around the room and leave the seat next to her open. I know it's my seat, so I take it, and her hand. Johanna is sitting her her feet, and she taps her left foot insistently. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." I raise her hand to my lips.

KATNISS'S POV

I can feel something touching my hand. I can hear Johanna telling me to wake up. I feel somebody's lips press to my hand. I can hear Prim asking when I'm going to wake up.  
"She better wake up." Peeta speaks up. He's right next to me. It was his lips that pressed to my hand.  
I try so hard to lift my hand up and touch his face. I fight with my eyelids to get him to open. I try too hard to open my mouth. I hear my heart monitor speed up and I hear a nurse walk into the room.  
"She should get a tattoo when she wakes up." Johanna says. I try to laugh, but I can't.  
"She doesn't need a tattoo." Peeta replies.  
"I can see Kat with a tattoo." Rye says.  
"What kind of tattoo?" Peeta asks quietly.  
"I don't know." Johanna says. "Maybe a quote or something, right on the scar on her ribs."  
"I can see that." Peeta whispers.  
"Yeah, me too." Haymitch speaks up.  
I want to talk, so show some sign that I'm not dead.  
I hear a choked noise.  
"Johanna, are you crying?" Peeta asks, surprised.  
"Yes, god dammit!" She snaps. "Katniss is the only person I have left that gives two shits about me and now she might never wake up! So yes, I'm crying." She snaps. "I'm surprised your not crying." She mutters.  
"I would be if all of you weren't here." He grumbles. "What about your parents?"  
"My parents?" She laughs cynically. "They left the day I turned eighteen and I haven't heard from them since. I lived with Katniss and her parents. I was on my way home from work when they were killed. I was the one that found her tied to the door screaming hysterically. I was the one that untied her and held her while she cried. I was the one that called the cops. Her parents meant just as much to me as they did to her. You know he was going to rape her? Did she tell you that? Or that he was going to kill her? Or that she had a rope around her neck and it nearly killed her? Prim was with Cinna. I had run to the store to get her chocolate three days later and when I came back she was gone and so was Prim. I thought she killed herself. I called her and when she answered she said she found a place in New York. Three days later, she stopped answering the phone. I got in touch with Haymitch and he said she was fine. Just lost service. I didn't talk to her again until she used that damn pay phone."  
"Wow..." He whispers.

PEETAS POV

Johanna really has been through a lot, too. I guess we never knew it. Maybe that's why she's so bitter.  
There's so much about Johanna Mason that I don't know.

She is my girlfriend's best friend, and I would like to get to know her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss isn't going to be out for very long. To the guest that asked, BS means bull shit.**

**And about Peeta and Johanna…**

**No, just…no. I don't ship them…Peeta only wants to get to know her because she is Katniss's best friend and he loves Katniss. They're only going to be **_**FRIENDS**_** anything else…ew…no!**

**Now that that is cleared up, here you go:**

Three days pass. Finnick and Annie are here now too. "She's never waking up." Johanna mumbles.

"Don't say that." I reply sharply.

"Well it's true! She isn't even showing any response! I just want my best friend back." Johanna whispers.

"I just want my girl back." I run my fingers gently through Katniss's hair and place a kiss on her forehead. It's well past midnight now. Everyone is asleep now except for Johanna. She pushes Katniss's legs apart and lays down with her head on her stomach and goes to sleep. I lay my head down next to Kat's arm and force myself to drift off.

…..a…..

Someone is running their fingers through my hair. "Sissy wake!" Prim squeals, waking almost everyone. I lift my head up and see it was Katniss's hand in my hair. Haymitch and Johanna are the only two asleep. Katniss sits up a bit and flicks the top of Johanna's head.

"Fuck off," Johanna swats at Katniss's hand.

"You fuck off." Katniss replies. Johanna sits up.

"You're fucking alive! What the fuck!" She gasps.

"Did I die?" she whispers.

"No," Mom speaks up.

"You got in a really bad car accident…you've been in a coma for three days." I whisper.

"My car?" she demands.

Katniss constantly is worrying about money, and it worries me.

"Katniss," I begin.

"It's totaled, isn't it? God dammit, just another fucking thing I have to worry about!"

"Stop," I cup her good cheek in my hand. "Don't worry about that. Your only concern right now should be of getting better, alright? Do you have insurance?" I whisper.

"Yes…" she mutters.

"Then the insurance company will take care of it." He says.

"And this damn hospital bill…I can't fucking stay here." She sits up and pulls the heart monitor off her finger and starts to stand up. The machine has gone into one long beep and everyone that wasn't awake is now awake. There must be ten nurses running in here at once.

"You can't get up!"

"Well that sucks for you." they force her back down and put on restraints.

"You can't, miss." They put the heart monitor back on.

"Fuck you. You inconsiderate assholes! I can't afford your goddamn hospital bill!"

"You're not paying the hospital bill." Haymitch speaks up.

"Can you get these damn things off?" Katniss demands.

"No ma'am," The fact that this nurse is so calm about it is pissing Katniss off.

"Way not! Bitch," Katniss starts shouting at her. Her words start getting quieter and I watch as the nurse calmly inserts a shot into her arm. Her eyes droop shut and then she's asleep.

…..a…..

KATNISS'S POV

This is fucking ridiculous. Everyone is awake and the asshole nurse is still in here. Peeta looks at me. "So now you're drugging me?" I ask the nurse. Prim climbs on my lap.

"Hi!" she smiles. I smile back at her.

"Hi honey," I run my fingers through her hair.

"You're twenty and you have a daughter?" the nurse asks, surprised, in a rude way, as if I'm irresponsible. Everyone looks at me in warning and sadness.

"No, she's my three year old sister. My parents aren't here to take care of her because I was tied to a door and was forced to watch as they were cut into pieces. I'm sorry if I have to take care of her. Do you have any more questions that are _none of your business_?" she purses her lips.

"I'm sorry…I'll get you a new nurse." She looks truly sorry, and I feel joy at the fact that I made her feel bad.

"Thank god," I scowl. She walks out of the room and looks at me with a sad look on her face.

"My parents were murdered too…they didn't leave any family behind." She ducks her head and walks away.

"Fucking sympathy sucking liar." Johanna says loudly.

Johanna is probably right. "Hey!" I shout. "Come back!" The women comes back.

"Yes?" she asks.

"When can I leave?" I ask. "I've got schoolwork to do."

"You can't leave for…I don't know. I'll go and get your doctor. You probably can't leave for a week."

"I don't have a week! I have a project I haven't even started that is due in four days!" I panic.

"I'm sorry. I will go and get your doctor." She walks away.

"Shit! What's the date?" I ask Peeta, panicked.

"The 30th of October." Peeta replies.

"Dammit my project is due on the third of November." I cover my face with my hands.

"Okay, what do you need for it?" Peeta asks.

"I need my laptop…which is in my old…"

KATNISS'S POV

She covers her face with a pillow and groans loudly.

"What else do you need?" I ask softly.

"Paper and pencil." She mumbles.

I silently get up and walk out of the hospital.

If Katniss is worried about her project, then I'm going to help her out. I'll buy her a new laptop for Christmas or something, I know she'll kill me if I just go out and get her one. She already thinks I'm doing too much, but it still doesn't feel like enough to me. I go to the bakery and get my laptop and a new journal from the store across the street and some pencils. She can't possibly get pissed off because I spent two dollars on her, right?

To be honest I don't really care if she gets mad at me. I know she'll get over it eventually. She's arguing with the doctor when I walk back into the room.

"I still don't understand why I have to stay here! I feel fine!" she snarls. "Listen lady, I've got shit to do. I fell perfectly fine. I have college stuff to do! I've got bills to pay! Let me out of here!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I can't do that." The doctor days. "Just a few more days and you can leave. You can leave on November sixth."

"I can't wait till November sixth!"

"Katniss, here," I rest my laptop on her stomach and show her the notebook and the pencil. I left the tags and everything in the car.

"You better not have gone to the store and bought this damn laptop Peeta Ryan." She warns. Everyone in the room laughs, the doctor included.

"I didn't, Katniss Joy." I reply. She glares at me.

"Don't call me that." She snaps.

"Yes ma'am." I reply. Her lips twitch as she fights a smile.  
"Don't call me that, either."

"Yes ma'am," I repeat. She glares at me and then smiles.

"I hate you. Now can you take off these restraints so I don't fail this damn class?" she asks the doctor impatiently. She presses a button on the wall and the restraints lift off her arms and legs.

"Do you want anything else?" the doctor asks.

"A toothbrush, toothpaste and a glass of water." She says. "And the bathroom, and a shower."

"You can't take a shower."

"Why? This is disgusting! I can't go a week and three days without showering!"

"Well we can't risk you hurting yourself. Unless someone will take a shower with you, then no, you're not taking a shower." Katniss scowls. She looks to Johanna, who shakes her head.

Then Katniss smirks and looks at me. "Peeta?" she asks sweetly. I sigh.

"Katniss," I begin.

"Take a shower with me." she says.

"Katniss," she has no idea what her naked body does to me and I don't think I'm quite capable of controlling myself with her.

"Please Peeta?" she begs.

"Katniss," I start again.

"Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Ple-"

"Fine." I grumble.

…a…

She lays back on her hospital bed now, her hair wet.

Clearly, I have a strong effect on her, and she kept losing her focus. Then she promised to make up for it when she gets out of here. My family went home because they need to open the bakery, Haymitch had to take Prim home to take care of her and now it's just Johanna, Finnick, Annie and I. The nurse finally left. "You didn't at least give him a fucking blow?" Johanna demands. Katniss glares at her.

"Fuck you, Johanna Kate." Katniss snarls. She's working on her project. "I think I may break out of here tonight." She adds. I look at the computer screen and see she isn't even doing the damn project. One page has the bank open and the other is a page searching for apartments. "Dammit, I really like this." She sighs. "I hate wanting things you can't afford."

"What is it?" Johanna asks.

"An apartment in Battery Park. It' four bedrooms and five bathrooms."

"Nice! How much?" She walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"It says contact for price." She replies. Johanna pulls out her phone and dials the number.

"Johanna, don't bother. I can't afford it."

"You can if you have a roommate. Do you want a roommate?" I ask. "Maybe a blond one? That may or may not be your boyfriend?"

"And your best friend," Johanna says.

"What do you mean?" Katniss demands.

"Well I'm moving to New York, of course. How about the three- hello?" she pauses for a minute, listening. "Well we're on your little website here and I just wanted to know how much the four bedroom, five bathroom apartments are?" she asks. "Yeah? Awesome!" she pauses for a moment and then nods. "Well we don't know yet…" she listens. "Three of us." she replies. "Yeah we're all twenty. Yes…okay, we'll stop by when we know." She hangs up. "It says on the site that it's between $2,999 and $18,900 but the guy said that the price to get it is 8,000 and then the rent is a thousand a month. I think we all can manage that? If we all pitch in for the groceries, we can join the same phone plan."

"Well what's included?" I ask.

"Uh…" Katniss scrolls around for a minute and then stops. "Wow…water, sewer and trash. There is a rock climbing wall, a pool, playground, bowling alley, and a game room. Oh, and personal training. Like with weapons and stuff and fighting."

We sit there for the rest of the night doing a lot of math and find that we all together could easily manage it.

"What about furniture?" Katniss asks.

"Well I don't want my furniture. How about we go thrift shopping?" Johanna suggests.

"My mom goes to this place called super thrift. She loves that place and she drags me and Rye and Graham and Megan and Caitlin and Dad there all the time. They have tons of furniture. I think if we put together three thousand, then we're good to go." I say.

KATNISS'S POV

"I hate to say this, but I bet I could get some money off my uncle…he's kind of rich." I mutter.

"There we go Brainless, time to let people help you!" Johanna taps my arm.


	7. Chapter 7

It's Wednesday, I worked my damn ass off on that project and I finished it. Now I'm sitting in Haymitch's living room with Johanna and Peeta. He was right; the insurance company did take care of my car situation. Now I've got my car back and I'm driving. Peeta keeps arguing with me, insisting that I shouldn't be driving.

"Please Haymitch?" I beg. I was right. He willingly gave me three thousand dollars; and he's already taken care of the hospital bill.

"No Katniss, it's my day." He says. I just want to take Prim with us to the store to get her what she needs when she comes on the weekends. She's going to have her own bedroom.

"Please?" I beg again. "It's not even the whole day! Just while we're at the store!" I beg desperately. He sighs loudly.

"Fine, but you're feeding her dinner." He finally cracks.

"Deal," I reply. "Hey little duck, come here!" I call. I hear her pitter patter from upstairs and down the stairs and into the living room. "Let's go shopping!" I stand up.

"Okay!" she jumps up and down excitedly. I laugh and stand up. "Let's go and get you ready." I take her tiny hand in my own and pull her upstairs.

I put her in a flowery sundress and black legging underneath, a gray winter coat that buttons up, and black boots with fur inside.

She's my sister; she doesn't dress like some old lady dressed her. I have on a white skirt, a black tank top tucked in but baggy, a blue coat I left open and a white scarf and leather boots. I brush her hair and put it in two braids and just leave my hair out because Peeta likes it better that way. Then I put on white mittens since it's supposed to start snowing today, and pull her downstairs.

"Here," Haymitch hands me a thousand more dollars. "You don't have many clothes anymore. Load up." He says.

"Thanks," I reply. He hands me the car seat. I pull Prim out the door with Johanna and Peeta trailing behind me.

"Sweetheart?" Haymitch stops me. I turn around. He hands me my phone and pats my cheek. "Please drive safe." I nod.

"I will," I reply. I put Prim's car seat in the back and buckle her in. Johanna glares at Peeta when he gets in the front, and he gets out and moves to the back.

"Damn right," Johanna mutters as she gets in the front.

"Sweetheart?" Haymitch calls from the front right before I'm about to get in the car.

"Yeah?" I ask, resting my arms on the top of the car.

"Don't get clothes from the thrift shop; get the nice stuff that'll last a while. Your twenty years old, your done growing. If you need more money, call me and I'll bring it. And if you need another car, I'll meet you." he says.

"Okay, thanks," I reply.

"And…" he walks over to me and hands me two hundred dollars. "Get nice food, not McDonalds." Then he kisses my forehead and walks in the house, watching me carefully from the porch. I get in the car and shut the door.

"He's acting like Dad." I say as I carefully back out of the driveway and down the street.  
"He was begging the nurse to bring you back when you were in that coma," Johanna whispers.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Peeta asks.

"I'm positive." I reply. "Now where am I going?" I ask.

"You know Columbus Avenue?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Go there." He says. "I'll tell you when we're getting close,"

I listen to him and go to Columbus Avenue.

"Turn into the store at the next light,"

"Hey look! There's a sign that says don't honk!" Johanna reaches over and honks the horn.

"Dammit Johanna, that's a three hundred and fifty dollar fine!" I snap.

"Not unless your caught." She says coolly.

"You missed the turn." Peeta says.

We're stuck at the light now.

"You guys don't see any cops, do you?" I ask.

"No-" I slam on the gas and make a sharp U-turn and turn illegally into the parking lot of the thrift store. I technically just broke three laws; the horn honking, making the U-turn, and then the other illegal turn.

"And this is why I should be driving." Peeta grumbles.

"Are you in my car?" I ask.

"Yes." He replies.

"Are you bleeding?" I ask again.

"No." he answers as I park in the open spot on the side of the road.

"Are we all safe in this parking spot? Did I get a ticket? No, now stop complaining." I get out of the car. He gets out too, and pushes me against it.

"I'm very sorry," he says. My lip is healed and my cheek is mostly healed. It's just a scab now, and it doesn't hurt. He kisses me. "Remember you still have to keep your promise." He whispers.

""What's my promise?" I whisper back.

"That we get to have sex every way possible."

"Oh, yeah, I don't really know about that…" I'm kidding of course, but he doesn't know it because his eyes are focused on my boobs.

"Why not?" he licks his lips and I lift his face back to my eyes.

"I'm kidding." I whisper.

"Are you two done yet?" Johanna demands. She's got Prim on her hip.

Peeta eyes lock on my boobs again. I slide out of his way and he follows me dumbly. When we're on the sidewalk, I stand on tiptoe and whisper, "If I promise you a blow, will you stop staring at my tits in front of my three year old sister?"

He guffaws and nods. "Yes," he says.

"Put her down Jo, she can walk." I tell Johanna. She sets Prim down and she runs right for the street, right in front of a car. The woman slams down on her breaks and I jump over the hood of my car and grab Prim out of the street.

"Watch your fucking kid!" the woman shouts before speeding away.

New Yorkers are terrible. I stand Prim up in front of me. "Prim! You do not, ever, run in front of cars! That's bad!" I scold.

"Sorry sissy." She hugs me. I sigh and hug her back.

"It's alright. Just don't do it again, alright?" I ask. She nods. I stand up and take her hand and look to Johanna. "I meant to set her down and hold her hand." I tell her.

She puts her hands up in defense. "You just said to put her down." She says. Peeta sniggers, and when I glare at him, he tries to save it for a cough.

"Assholes," I mutter. I bend down and whisper in Prim's ear, "Call Peeta and Johanna bullies." I whisper.

Prim covers her mouth with her hand, looks at Peeta and Johanna, jumps up and down and screams "Bullies!" and then she hides behind my legs.

"Hear that? Bullies!" I stick my tongue out at them, grab Prim's hand and walk inside the thrift store.

"Hey!" Peeta chases after us and picks Prim up. "Take that back!"

She does the grin with her lips curled in and shakes her head. "No!" she giggles as Peeta starts ticking her. Johanna walks over and punches me in the arm.

"Watch your sister, fucker." She says.

Peeta sets Prim down eventually.

"Do you guys need help finding something?" A lady asks.

"Y-"

"No thanks," he smiles.

"Oh, hey Peeta." She says with a smile. She hugs him and hugs her back.

"Hey Erin," he smiles. I look at Johanna and she looks at me with the same shocked expression.

Who the hell is this whore and what is she doing hugging _my_ boyfriend?

She has strawberry blond hair that was curled with a curling iron, brown eyes and a pretty smile. She's skinny and her boobs are large, and real.

I hate her. Why is Peeta letting her touch him?

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." She says. Prim runs off towards the toys and I follow her because I need to get the fuck away.

She hasn't seen him in a while? Are they ex's or something? He said he's never kissed a girl before me and we were each other's firsts. But does that mean he hasn't dated a girl?

Who is she? Why is she hugging my boyfriend? I look at them over my shoulder and see them laughing. Johanna walks over to me and stays silent. "If he's cheating, I'll kill him for you." she finally says. I shake my head.

"If he's cheating it's not worth it." I mutter. "Haymitch'll probably kill him first."

Peeta hugs the girl again, and _kisses her cheek_, and then she walks into the back. He walks over to us, and I round on him.

"Who's that?" I ask. "Your whore or something? Is she your nighttime friend? Your person there for when you get lonely? Your Ex?"

"She's Megan's best friend." He replies.

"So why were you _kissing her cheek_?" I hiss.

"Because I've known her since I was born and her parents are very close family friends. She's like a sister to me Katniss." He says calmly.

"Why do I have a feeling your lying?" I demand.

"Because you worry way too much," he says. I shake my head.

"Peeta…" I trail off.

"Listen," he pulls out his phone and calls somebody. "Hey Megan," he says. "I just ran into Erin." He pauses for a moment. "Yeah, at super thrift, listen, Katniss thinks I'm cheating on her because I kissed her cheek." He's silent for a minute. I can hear Megan say 'well I can see why…' "But she doesn't believe that I'm not cheating." He pauses for a second and then hands me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Katniss, Peeta isn't cheating on you. Erin is my best friend and he loves you more than he loves anyone. He isn't cheating on you. Besides, Erin is engaged. He only kissed her cheek because he's known her since they were babies. There was never anything between them and there never will be." She says. I look at Peeta, who looks perfectly calm.

"Alright…" I trail off. I guess I did overreact. I really overreacted…

"Okay?" she asks.

"Yeah…" I sigh. She hangs up.

"Do you believe me now?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I hug him. He hugs me back. "I overreacted."

"It's alright; I would do the same thing." He kisses my head and I stand on tiptoe and kiss his lips.

"I'm really sorry." I whisper.

PEETA'S POV

I know why she reacted the way she did and I don't think she overreacted at all. I would have done much worse if it was her. Matter of fact, I probably would have just walked out of the store and went home. "It's alright, Kat, it's okay. I would have done much worse, so just calm down. I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." She whispers. She rests her head on my chest for a minute, kisses my one last time and steps away.

"Sissy, I wanna toy!" Prim whines. I get a cart.

"Alright, I'll tell you what." Katniss squats down in front of her, not giving two shits she's in a skirt. "You can pick out three toys."

"Three toys?" Prim holds up ten fingers.

"No, this many," Katniss pushes down seven of her fingers.

"Can I have this many? Peas?" she begs, lifting two more fingers. Katniss chews on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Alright," she stands up.

KATNISS'S POV

"It's not expensive at all." Peeta tells me.

"Good," I reply. Johanna has disappeared. She comes right back with a cart. Prim starts grabbing Barbie after Barbie after Barbie and then she gets three of those very expensive dolls that are normally a hundred and ten dollars or something like that. The American Girl dolls, I mean. They have Elizabeth, Felicity and Molly here. She gets at least twenty outfits for them.

"Done sissy!" she gives me that cute grin. Then she grabs the whole bucket full of Barbie clothes and dumps it into the cart.

"Prim," I begin. She has fifty Barbie's, three American girls and twenty Barbie outfits.

"Katniss, the dolls are ten bucks. The clothes are a dollar, the Barbie's are fifty cents and the Barbie clothes are five cents." I speaks up.

I pull out my calculator and do some math. All together it's going to cost me 56 dollars.

Normally the American girls are a hundred something dollars, the clothes are thirty dollars, Barbie's are like five dollars and the clothes are like two.

So this is an excellent deal. I sigh sharply. "That's way over your limit Prim." I tell her. Her bottom lip starts to tremble, and then she sits down, throws her head back and lets out an ear-piercing scream. She starts to kick at me, screaming 'bully' over and over again. I grab her arms and pull her to her feet. "Cut that out. Mama and Daddy never tolerated that, and I don't know why you think I'm going to. I didn't say you could get them, I just said that was over your limit. Now stop crying and apologize." I scold. She wipes her tears with the back of her hands.

"Fank you sissy, I sowy." She hugs my legs. Johanna's cackling hysterically and Peeta's trying not to.

"She's got you wrapped around your finger. If she was mine, I'd give her a smack on the ass and make her put every toy back, take her him, feed her and put her in the room for the night." Johanna says.

"Well I'm not you." I reply.

"You and your kid look like my daughter." An elderly women says. She's got blond hair and blue eyes.

"Cool," I reply. "She's not my daughter, she's my sister." I reply.

"Oh, what's your name? I'm Judy Everdeen." She sticks her hand out. Peeta's eyes snap up to the lady, and so does Johanna's.

"Katniss Everdeen…" I shake her hand.

**Remember Katniss told Peeta a few chapters ago she didn't know a thing about her mother's side of the family. That she didn't know she has grandkids. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Is your mother, by any chance, Lillian Everdeen?" she asks. An elderly man comes up behind her, and a kid with dark hair and blue eyes, and a woman that looks like the kid, who looks like Mom.

"Yes…" I whisper.

"Well Katniss, it seems you're my granddaughter." She says. The man looks at me, and so does the women. The kid is probably only Prim's age. "How's Lillian?" she asks. I look down for a moment.

"She's…she's…dead." I look down.

"Oh…" she says quietly. "What about…Ethan?" she asks.

"Dead too…" I whisper.

"How old are you, dear?" The women who looks like Mama but with dark hair like the elderly man asks.

"Twenty," I reply.

"And how old is she?" she nods at Prim.

"Three." I answer.

"How did…they die?" the man asks. "I'm Jerry, your grandfather."

"They were murdered…eighteen months ago."

"Murdered…" the women whispers. "What about you two? Are you my grandkids?"

"No, I'm Katniss's boyfriend, Peeta Mellark," Peeta shakes all of their hands. Johanna just glares, her arms crossed.

"Johanna Mason. Her best friend." She says curtly. She always told me that if she ever met anyone on my mom's side, she would not treat them with respect.

"Why was she murdered? How was she murdered? Where was she murdered? Were you there?" My 'grandmother' asks.

"by the way, I'm Aunt Martha, your mothers sister."

"Yes I was there. I was forced to watch. _Both _my parents were murdered at home because Mama was a nurse and one of her patients died. The guy said he would get them back. They were going to kill me, but they didn't because Mom and Dad begged him not to. They cut them to pieces."

"Well…it would be lovely to get to know you." The woman says. I think she's my aunt. I pick Prim up.

Hell no. I'm not getting to know them. "Actually, I don't really want to get to know you guys." I reply calmly. Johanna coughs, trying to disguise her laugh.

"Did you idiot uncle put you up to this?" My 'grandmother' demands.

"Who are you talking about? Uncle Haymitch? No, he didn't. Don't call my only living relative aside from my sister an idiot."

"We're your relatives too." My 'grandfather' says.

"No. If you guys were my relatives you guys wouldn't have shunned my mother because she was happy without you guys. If you were my relatives this wouldn't be the first time we met. You would know you had grandkids. If you were my goddamn relatives, you guys would have been by my fucking side when I almost died because I was so fucking poor I went weeks without eating!" My voice is rising. "And I know right now my parents are smiling down upon me. So no, I don't want to get to know you. Just because we have the same DNA, doesn't mean we're related." Then I push the cart to the other side of the store, as far away from those motherfucking assholes as I can, pulling Prim with me. Peeta and Johanna follow. I round on them. "Can we please come back tomorrow? Or go somewhere else?" I beg.

"Yeah, let's go," Peeta whispers.

…..a…..

"Haymitch!" I shout when I walk in the door, slamming it behind me. "What do you know about Jerry Everdeen, Judy Everdeen and Martha Everdeen? And some kid with dark hair like mine but blue eyes like Mom's?" I demand. He drops his glass and it shatters on the floor.

"How do you know about them?" he whispers.

"Because I just ran into them in the fucking store." I snap. He clears his throat.

"They're your mom's parents and sister. They hate your father because he was poor but happy and they shunned your mother because she wanted to be happy, too. Well, not so much Martha." He smiles. "We used to be best friends in high school, your mother, Ethan, Martha and I. Martha and I dated for a bit but we broke up. She had nothing to do with the shunning and she kept in contact with your mother. She just never came to visit because of your grandparents."

"So she knew about Prim and I?" I demand.

"Yes, she got pictures and everything. I'm still in touch with her, I just didn't tell her about your Mom and Dad." He says. "What did you do when you talked to her?" he asks.

"I got pissed when she asked to get ton know Prim and I and I basically told her to fuck off. She can't shun my parents and expect me to go crawling into her arms. You know me Haymitch, and I don't do that shit."

"Yeah, I know," he pours me a glass of jack and hands it to me. "Drink," he says.

"No." I set it down on the table.

"Why? Don't you just want to try it?" he asks.

"No," I shake my head.

"Hey, we should go and get the apartment." Johanna says.

"I don't have the money for that right now." I reply.

"Yeah, me either." Peeta says.

"How much is it?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't know, around eight thousand." I reply. He gets up and goes upstairs and comes back down with ten thousand.

"Go ahead," he says as he drops the cash into my hand.

….a….

"I want this room, next to the kid. Kat, Peeta, you guys can fight over the master, I like my corner." Johanna says.

There is the master bedroom with two walk in closets and a bathroom, and then there's room two, with its own bathroom and walk in closet, then there's room three, Prim's room, with its own bathroom and walk in closet, then room four, Jo's room, with its own bathroom and walk in closet.

Here's how it goes. You walk in the front door and you're in the foyer. To your left, there's the laundry room and Johanna's bedroom door is right there. Prim's door is right next to hers, and if you were to open the doors are the same time, you would collide. To your right when you walk in is a supply closet, which we all decided will have the coats go in there so you don't have to rest it on a doorknob. You walk a little bit past the closet and there to your right is the master bedroom and right in front of you is bedroom two. There's a hall to the right of Peeta's room and you walk in it and there's the kitchen and family room/ dining room to your left. To the right is living room, which has the best view of the statue of liberty and the ocean. And in the hallway by Peeta's rom is the fifth bathroom, it's a half though, no shower. And as your walking into the living room, to your right there's a little closet that we're going to use for my cleaning stuff. Right when you walk in the kitchen you come face to face with a pantry, then the counters, the stove, the fridge, and then, across from the stove and the fridge is more counter with the dishwasher. Then there's the dining room/family room. The walls are white and the floors are cherry wood. There's already all the dishwasher and stove and microwave and there's the fridge. Everything is stainless steel.

Peeta turns to me.  
"Take the master bedroom." He says.  
"Peeta," I begin. He silences me with a kiss and then goes into room two and shuts the door. I sigh and go into the master bedroom, which is now mine. I hear the shower start across the house and I know it's Johanna. Oh, and there's flat screen TV's in every room in the house except for the bathrooms and the kitchen, but there is one in the dining room and you can see it from there perfectly. Someone knocks on my bedroom door and then Peeta walks in and hugs me.  
"I'm so sorry baby," he kisses me for a long time.  
"Sorry for what?" I ask.  
"For shutting the door in your face." He whispers. "When are you gonna do your promise?" He asks impatiently. He's got a bulge in his pants.  
"After I get this cast off. And the splint." I whisper.  
"Your going to have that on for six weeks!" He says, outraged. I shrug. "And the splint for three! Katniss that's two months and a week!" He moans. I fiddle with his belt.  
"Well I'm sorry." I reply. He wears a belt but still let's his pants sag. Slowly, I undo his belt.  
"What are you doing?" He demands.  
"Reliving you." I reply.  
"What do you mean?" He demands.  
"A blow job. Do you want one or not?" He buckles his pants again.  
"No. I want you." He says.  
"Well..." I trail off.  
"What if I'm in charge? Your not allowed to use your hands." He begs.  
"Mmm...okay. But when we have the house furnished. No having sex when Prim is here." I warn.  
"Alright." He grumbles. He picks me up and pushes me against the wall.  
"What are you doing?" I demand. He starts kissing me all over the place, pulling my scarf off as he nips and kisses my neck. "Peeta," I moan, pushing him away. "No."  
"We're not having sex." He says insistently. "Please I really want to kiss you." He begs. His eyes are black and he looks so desperate.  
"Alright. Just kissing. No removing clothes or shit like that." I warn.  
"Can I move clothes but not remove them?" He asks.  
"Fine."

...9...

The next morning, I wake up to the bed sinking down next to me. Peeta was kissing me all over the place. Literally. He still went into my underwear. By then I was way to far gone to stop him. He didn't expose himself even a little bit, he just did what he wanted to me.  
After I dropped him off late last night, I locked myself in my bedroom, took a shower and had to relieve myself three times before I could even think about sleep.  
"Hey," his lips press to mine.  
"Hi." I whisper when I pull away. "You really killed me yesterday." I whisper. He laughs softly. I open my eyes and see him. His hair is slightly damp, he's in a long sleeve white shirt, a leather jacket and pants that mold against him in just the right spots.  
"It couldn't have been that bad-"  
"I came right home..." I run my fingers through his hair. "Took a shower...and you know what I did in that shower?" He inhales a sharp breath and his eyes go black.  
"You did?" He whispers.  
"Three times." I hold up three fingers.  
"Dammit." He mutters. "That's really fucking sexy. I wish I could have watched. We're you..."  
"No. I kept quiet." I whisper. "What are you doing in my bed?" I finally ask.  
"Waiting. Johanna is ready. We're going to sprint to get a joined plan, we're going to Bright House to get internet and cable, and then we're going to get you all your clothes and all our furniture. Haymitch and my Dad are coming to get the furniture in their trucks. Then they're taking us home and we're going to be on our own. You and Johanna are each going to give me a hundred dollars and I'm going to go get groceries and stuff."  
I let out a low whistle and see the sun isn't even up yet.  
"It's only six..." He says. He pats my thigh and kisses my forehead. "Get up, get dressed."

...9...

iPhone 5s with unlimited everything.  
This is heaven. I have the first iPhone before. It was terrible. The internet and cable is turned on in our house and the password is 'fuck off' and the username is 'buy your own internet'  
Now we're at the thrift store with Mr. Mellark and Haymitch and we have this huge tan couch that is round and consists of seven chairs only for a thousand dollars. The tags are still on it. I got so many new clothes. Haymitch and Peeta's dad go ahead and take the couch to our place now and we get a ton of other things like a coffee table and a desk for each of us and a tiny TV for the kitchen and basically everything else except for cleaning supplies and the beds and mattresses and blanket sand pillows.  
We get wooden curtains for every bedroom in the house and a 75 gallon fish tank for nineteen dollars and a glass dining room table with black legs and four tan chairs. They're really nice and it's only 69.96. Since I've got Prim, I get her another doll because she's complaining. When Haymitch and Peeta's Dad get back we load their trucks again and leave the thrift store and go to Macys and get three when sized wooden bed frames and headboards and a small little bed frame and headboard for Prim, bed sheets for all of us and pillows and we load up my car since everything is in boxes. I go back inside and get every single cleaning supply and tools under the sun and force them into the back of the car. We go to mattress firm and buy our own mattresses that suit each one of us the best and box springs. I buy Prim's.  
Then we go home. Johanna and I give Peeta a hundred dollars and he leaves again.  
Haymitch and Mr. Mellark leave after doing the heavy lifting, taking Prim with them.  
"We should have fucking got carpets." Johanna grumbles. I got a vacuum of course.  
"I'll call Peeta." I tell her.  
"Hello?" Peeta asks when he picks up the phone.  
"Hey...I know your tired but can you stop by Walmart and get carpets?" I ask.  
"Sure baby...listen, your a girl right?" He asks.  
"You know the answer to that question, but why?" I ask.  
"Well...girls are girls and they have...girly needs...what do I buy for that? Do I get condoms or like napkins or paper towels?" He asks. I bark out a laugh and fall to my knees, choking on fits of laughter. "It's not funny Katniss Joy! Help me!" He begs.  
"Go to a lady in that department." I tell him.  
"Okay," he says.  
"And put her on the phone." I reply.  
Two seconds later I hear a friendly "hello?"  
"Hi, um...my boyfriend is an idiot and doesn't know what to get for periods. Can you get two boxes of the yellow always tampons and then then medium sized pads for him?" I ask.  
She laughs. "Sure," she says. She must hand the phone back to Peeta.  
"Katniss, you need to give me a girl lesson or something." He says.  
"I will." I reply. "I'll see you when you get home. Love you."  
"Love you too," he hangs up.  
There isn't much Johanna and I can do. I refuse to let anyone use any of their furniture except for the bed and frame and everything new from the store. I've already made my bed. Anything from the thrift shop has to be washed.  
In two days, Johanna is going back to Florida to pack up her things and tie loose strings. She works at a Hard Rock Cafe in Florida so she just transferred to the one in the city. She informed them she won't have actually moved here until the 14th of November. They scheduled her to work the sixteenth.  
Now, Johanna is a fucking idiot because she's insisting we have the windows open.  
I'm wrapped in Peeta's comforter and then my comforter and I'm still cold. I'm sitting in front of the huge glass window in the living room which can't open and watching. Normally I would ask him permission to use his things, but he won't care that I'm using him blanket. He'll be overjoyed because it will smell like me. I've literally created a hoodie out of our comforters and the only thing you can see is my face. I see a speck of white, and then another and then another.  
"Dammit Johanna, it's fucking snowing; close the goddamn windows." I snap at her. She just laughs.  
"Are you cold?" She asks.  
"No, I'm having a heat flash. Yes I'm fucking cold!" I reply. She snickers and gets up and shuts the windows. Peeta walks in the door just then, his arms fill of groceries.  
"That's all of them." He sets them on the counter. I stand up and start moving boxes and stuff onto the counters and everywhere but the floor.  
"I used your blanket," I tell him, "I hope you don't mind." I clean the entire kitchen until everything is really shiny and spotless and then Johanna and Peeta put away the stuff. They put the dishes away but I order them to fill the dishwasher.  
"That's a waste of water." Johanna says.  
"No it isn't. New plates will make your food taste like plastic the first time you eat on them. Load up the dishwasher." I reply.  
Slowly, they listen to me.  
"Okay, now sit on the damn counter, and keep your feet off the floor until I tell you otherwise." I order.  
"Why?" Peeta asks.  
"Because I said," I grab the bottle of floor cleaner and open it up and run around the house and dump some in every room and closet. They watch me, sniggering, as I mop the whole house.  
"I'm sorry," I say when I'm done. "Do you want to do this?" Both of them shake their heads. "I didn't think so. Stop fucking laughing at me," I hiss.

…..a…..

Hours later, after dinner, when everyone is fast asleep, I lay awake, tossing and turning.

I'm comfortable enough to sleep, but this goddamn blanket smells like plastic and it's making me sick to my stomach. It's because it's new.

I toss and turn for two more hours, and before I know it, the sun is coming up. I stand up, angry tears in my eyes because I'm so tired but can't sleep, strip my bed of everything and start a load of laundry. Then I walk quietly into Peeta's room, where he is sound asleep, and slowly, I creep into the bed next to him. He sits up and stares at me. "What's the matter?" he asks.

"I can't sleep," I complain. He looks out the window and sighs when he sees the pink and purple streaks in the sky.

"Come 'ere," he pulls me against his chest. "Why can't you sleep?" he asks.

"My blankets smell like plastic and it's making me sick to my stomach." I whisper.

"Oh," he runs his fingers softly through my hair as he pulls his covers, which his body, that is always hot, has warmed up. It smells just like him and I realize this is his blanket from his Mom and Dad's house. I scoot closer to him so I'm flush against him, and almost immediately, I drift off to sleep.

…a….

I can hear the TV when I wake up. I'm alone in Peeta's bed. I stand up and slowly open the bedroom door. I'm in a sweatshirt with no bra underneath and a pair of boy shorts. I walk into the living room and see we have company. All the Mellarks are here, and Haymitch and Prim. Johanna looks at me and barks out a laugh.  
Peeta looks up, and his eyes darken, and then everyone looks up. "Um..." I trail off.  
"Hi sissy!" Prim comes running over to me.  
"Hot." Rye nods appreciatively, looking me up and down. His eyes are dark with desire. Graham elbows him in the ribs.  
"You think Peeta wouldn't mind if we gave it a go?" He nods at me.  
"Lay a finger on her and I break your noses. If you even think of touching her and I find out I throw you out the window." Peeta snarls at his brothers.  
"Yeah? Let's see what you got then, midget brother." Rye snaps. Rye stands up and so does Graham, and them Peeta does. Haymitch grabs Prim out of the way and they start fighting. It's crazy to watch.  
"Stop!" Mrs. Mellark shrieks. Megan stands up to interfere, but I shoot forward, grab Graham's arms and pin them behind him back, grab the belt loop of Peeta's jeans and rip him back, and then kick Rye's feet out from under him. I've got Peeta with my broken arm. All three boys look back at me and all of their eyes widen.  
"Believe it or not, I may be small, but I can still kick your asses." I release Graham, grab Peeta wrist and pull him into my bedroom as he apologizes, fearing what's coming. I slam my door. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I shout.  
"He was talking about having sex with you! What do you expect me to do?" He snaps.  
"Tell him to fuck off and get over it! Did you not see me break Cato's wrist!" I shout.  
"Well this is different!" He snaps. "They're my fucking brothers!" He's angry and frustrated and it's so sexy that I lose my train of thought. He raises his eyebrows at me, as if waiting for me to say something. "Well?" he demands. He's angry. God it's so fucking sexy. I shift from foot to foot. "Katniss?" he asks, looking concerned all of the sudden.

"I…" I open my mouth and close it three times before stepping closer to him. "Take my sweatshirt off." I whisper as I step back and lock the door and step closer. I've got absolutely nothing on underneath this sweatshirt.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just do it." I whisper, pulling on the blinds so the room goes dark.

Thank god these damn walls are soundproof.

"Why?" he repeats.

"Do it." I reply. He sighs and reaches down for the hem of my sweatshirt. Gently, he tugs up, still slightly pissed off and confused, and pulls the sweatshirt over my head. His eyes darken to absolutely black.

"Why'd you make me do that? To torture me?" he demands.

"No." I tangle my fingers in his hair. "Kiss me."

He must understand. "Are you finally completing your promise?" he asks.

"Yes," I whisper. "Now kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later, on Saturday No vember ninth, Johanna is out of town, Peeta is at work and Prim and I are laying on the couch. She's watching Belle, but I'm just playing on my phone. Someone rings the doorbell.

"Ding dong!" Prim giggles. I smile and stand up, moving down the hall to get the front door.

I see a girl with blond hair and brown eyes who looks to be my age standing there. She has on a black knit hat, which I want, a pink trench coat, which I want. It's not like a really bright pink, it's a light, soft pink, like the color blanket a newborn baby girl would be wrapped in. She has black leggings and black boots. The trench coat is short than normal ones, and it looks like a dress from the ribs down as if you could spin around in it.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hey." She smiles, as if we were old friends. I'm in white leggings and a loose long sleeve shirt that hangs off one shoulder. I'm barefoot, too. "Your Katniss Everdeen, right?" she asks.

"Yes," I smile.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks.

"Sure," I step aside and let her in the house. "Do you want anything; tea, milk, water, juice?"

"Um…tea, I guess. I'm Christina Williams." She smiles.

"Nice to meet you," I smile as I lead her into the kitchen.

"Sissy," Prim says.

"Yeah little duck?" I look to Prim.

"Who she?" she points at Christina.

"That is Christina Williams. Christina, this is my little sister, Primrose Everdeen. We call her Prim."

"Nice to meet you Prim," Christina smiles, "She looks a lot like your mother." She says.

I'm silent for a very long time as I make her tea.

_How does she know what my mother looks like?_

"You know my mother?" I ask quietly as I hand her the tea.

"Thank you," she smiles. "And…not in person, no, but she is my Aunt." She says.

Slowly, I raise my eyes to hers. "So your Aunt Martha's kid?" I ask.

"Nope," she says. "I'm Aunt Lauren's kid. I'm nineteen." She says.

"I didn't know Mom had two sisters." I whisper.

"Oh, your mom has two sisters and two brothers." She says.

"Well I've never met any of them." I reply. "How old is your mom?" I ask.

"She's forty one." She replies.

Mom would have turned forty one on February sixteenth. "When's her birthday?" I ask.

"February sixteenth." She sips her tea.

"Are you just playing some mean trick?" I ask.

"No. Our mothers are identical twins." She says.

"You sure know a lot about Mom's side." I mutter.

"I know everything about your mom's side." She says.

"Well I know nothing." I reply.

"Want me to tell you?" she asks. I bite my lip.

"Normally, I'd kick any one of you fuckers out of my house," I begin. "But I'm not going to do that. Why are you here, though?" I ask.

"Well…I want to get to know you." she says. I snort as I start a pot of coffee.

"I've heard that before. That's a load of shit. If you guys wanted to get to know me-"

"We wanted to let your mom and dad back in, Katniss. We wanted to so bad. We didn't know where you lived. Your mother grew up in France. We didn't know where she was. She didn't know if she really did go through with the marriage. We didn't know if there were kids involved. Grandma and Grandpa have changed, a lot. They're not heartless bitches anymore. We're in New York City to find your parents, but since we found out the other day that they're not around anymore, we want to get to know you two." She says.

"Why the hell should I believe any one of you?" I snarl.

"Because we're all you've got left aside from Prim and Haymitch."

"Yes, and as our grandmother called him 'my idiot uncle'." I snap.

"Katniss, your uncle is an idiot." She says.

I laugh a little, because sadly, it is true. "Alright, he may be an idiot, but he's still my uncle and I still love him." I reply with a smile. She grins and stands up, putting her cup in the dishwasher.

"I get that. Uncle Bradley, the oldest out of your mom's brothers and sisters is an alcoholic and he leaves garbage and shit all around the house, he's forty six. Uncle Jordan, he's second oldest, forty four, has three kids, Alyssa, Sarah and Talia. Aunt Martha is single and is forty two. Matter of fact, your mom and my mom were the only two that got married. My mom is forty one, she has blond hair and blue eyes, just like your mom, she can sing like god, and she loves her twin sister like crazy. We started looking for you guys the year I was born."

"Does your mom know…about my mom?" I whisper.

"Yes…she locked herself in her bedroom and she won't come out." she replies.

"What does she look like?" I ask.

"They're identical twins, Katniss." She replies. "They could literally switch places and we wouldn't know a difference."

I nod and move to the living room. Prim has fallen asleep and the credits to Belle are playing. I pick her up and carry her to her bedroom and lay her down. "What about your dad?" I ask.

"Dead." She replies. "He died when I was ten to cancer." She replies.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I get it."

"I know." She says softly. "Anyways, I really do want to get to know you. Tell me about yourself. Are you single? Who are your friends? Do you live alone? Where do you work?" she asks.

"No, I'm not single. My boyfriend is Peeta Mellark. My best friend is Johanna Mason, and I suppose Peeta's friend Finnick Odair and Finn's girlfriend Annie Cresta are my friends too, but I've known Johanna since forever and I couldn't live without her. No I don't live alone; Peeta and Johanna are my roommates. I work at the Mellark's Bakery, owned by Peeta's family." I reply.

"Are you home alone right now?" she asks.

"No, you're here and Prim is." I smile. "But Johanna is back in Florida where I grew up, packing the rest of her things and typing up loose strings. And Peeta is at work and…he might be here any second actually, he got off at ten thirty and it's almost eleven."

"Oh…okay…" she trails off. "Can you meet us for dinner somewhere?" she asks.

No. I can't possibly do that. Not yet. I'm not good at meeting new people and there is no way I can face the identical twin of my mother. "I don't think so…" I trail off.

"It can even be here, Katniss. Please?" she begs.

I sigh, a long, extended sigh. "How long are you in New York for?" I ask.

"Forever, we moved here." She says.

"Alright, let me have your number."

She makes a contact in my phone and I make one in hers.

"Kat," I hear the front door shut and then Peeta walks into the living room. He arches his eyebrows the slightest at me. "Hi," he smiles at Christina.

"Christina, this is my boyfriend, Peeta Mellark." I tell her. She smiles.

"Nice to meet you, Peeta, I'm Christina Williams." She doesn't add that she's the daughter of my mother's twin sister.

"Nice to meet you, Christina." He smiles. She nods and looks down at her phone. Peeta raises his eyebrows at me. I just shake my head. "I'll be in my room." he says, shooting me a look before going in his room and shutting the door.

Someone else knocks on the front door. "I'll be right back," I smile. I walk to the front door and pull it open. "Shit!" my hand covers my mouth. "Sorry…I just…you…god…Christina, your mom's here!"

She scared me to death. It's like literally looking into the eyes of my mother.

I can't look at her. I just can't do it. I miss Mom so much and to look at my aunt…I can't.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I know that I'm probably upsetting you because I look so much like Lillian." She whispers. Tears slide down my cheeks.

"It's okay," I whisper.

To my surprise, she hugs me.

Her shoulder feels the same as Mom's, and she even smells like Mom. I hug her back, and after nearly five minutes, she releases me. "It's okay sweetie. She's in a better place." She tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear, just like Mom used to. "Christina, let's go." She says.

"Alright, see you, Katniss." She hugs me and walks out the door, shutting the door behind her.

When I hear the elevator shut, I break. "Peeta!" I shout. Even though the walls are soundproof, he hears me.

"What?" he looks me up and down and sees the tears. "Who was that? What happened?"

He hugs me, and then sits me down on the couch and I tell him everything.

**Okay I think that the next story might be a sequel to 'You Found Me' but I don't know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm not going to do a sequel for 'You Found Me' yet. I'm going to write another story, idk what yet. I know you all around going to hate me for this but it had to happen. It just did.**

"So I've been thinking." Peeta begins when I walk in the door from work two days later.

"What?" I ask.

"We should take complete advantage of that private training center downstairs." He says. "I really want to learn to fight. I want to learn to use weapons." He says.

"That does sound fun…" I trail off.

"And, it's free because we live here." He stands up. "Let's go downstairs." He begs.

"Just let me change." I go into my room and change into a long sleeve shirt and yoga pants and nikes and go out into the living room.

"Hot, hot, hot," He pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. He's got a boner already, and I can feel it against my thigh.

"Why?" I mutter.

"You," he tugs my shirt down a bit.

"Peeta," I push him away.

"Do you want to go downstairs now or have amazing sex and go downstairs later?" he demands roughly. After staring at him for a long time, I pull his lips back to mine.

…a…

Five weeks later, I get the damn cast off. I normally don't celebrate Thanksgiving, so I didn't this year. I ignored Peeta's begging and pleading and I didn't answer all the doorbells and the calls and texts from Christina. Haymitch and Prim didn't celebrate either, and Johanna was working. I had lied on the couch and watched movies all night. Peeta, to this day, is still pissed off I didn't come. Christmas is in four days and I know I really need to call Christina back.

Johanna is working; Peeta is sitting across from me, occasionally glaring at me. It's December twenty first.

Finally, I sigh loudly and shut off the TV. "I was watching that," he grumbles.

"What did I do to you?" I demand.

"You know what you did." He replies.

"This is about Thanksgiving, isn't it?" I demand. He rolls his eyes and makes a grab for the remote, but I toss it across the room, down the hall till it hits my door. He glares at me. "What the fuck Peeta. That was a month ago yesterday. The only time you look at me, your glaring, you don't talk to me unless I've somehow pissed you off, you don't listen to me. What the actual fuck is going on? I don't celebrate Thanksgiving. I don't want to. Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." he whispers.

"Well you're doing a half ass job at showing it." I snap.

"Well I'm _very _sorry." He hisses. Still, he's glaring at me.

"I'm going to Haymitch's for the night." I stand up and storm into my room, throwing the remote at him. "Enjoy your fucking show." I start throwing clothes for more than one night in my backpack and add everything I could need. I pull on my coat, grab my car keys and my phone charger and head for the door.

"Katniss," he begins. I open the front door.

"What?" I snap, turning around to face him.

"Don't go," he begs.

"No Peeta, fuck you." I walk out the door and stop short when I see Christina, Aunt Lauren and everyone else from Mom's side standing there.

"You can't answer the phone?" Christina asks.

"I don't want to answer the phone." I head for the elevator.

"What's up with you and Peeta?" she asks, following me. Slowly, everyone else does, too.

"He's being an ass, is all." I reply, thankful when the doors to the first floor open. I pass Johanna on the way out, and she turns around and follows me.

"Brainless, where are you going?" she asks.

"As far away from that motherfucking ass as I can." I reply.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Same old, same old." I reply.

"Want me to go kick his ass?" she asks. "I will, I've got a crowbar in my closet." She says.

"No, Haymitch will probably try and go after him with the shotgun anyways." I mutter.

"If you go there he's going to follow you or send Megan or someone." She says.

"Well I don't have any other choice." I reply.

"You can come with us." Aunt Lauren suggests.

"Nah, I'll just-"

"Please?" Christina asks.

No way. I can't.

"No, I'm just going to Haymitch." I walk out the front door and down the street towards my car.

"Well you're not walking, are you, dear?" Grandma asks.

"No," I unlock my car.

"Katniss," Christina begins. "At least answer the phone when I call. Please?" she begs.

"Yeah, yeah." I shut the door, start the car and speed off.

Fuck speed limits. I'm pissed off when I see Haymitch isn't there. I look for my phone to call him and see that of course, my goddamn phone isn't with me, just the charger. I slam my hands angrily down on the steering wheel and realize that I don't have the key to Haymitch's house anymore because he lost his and he had to take mine.

"Dammit. God fucking dammit I really don't want to go back there!" I slam down on the gas and head back home anyways. I lock my car and go back upstairs and inside.

"I mean…I know that Katniss said you and Lil look so much alike, but I didn't think it was this much." I hear Johanna say. She's in the kitchen. I walk in there. "Your dude left, if that's what you're looking for." She says.

"I'm not looking for him." I reply.

"Yeah, he looked like he was going to cry." She says.

Peeta crying; is that even possible?

I sigh. "Did he take anything with him?" I ask.

"A backpack." She says.

"He's going to stay at his parents then." I reply. "Which means he really doesn't care that I left because he would traditionally come running after me instead of saying 'don't go' and then letting me." I sit down on the counter and sigh, a long, irritated sigh.

I can hear something vibrating in the living room and Johanna walks off. She comes back with my phone. "Good luck." She hands it to me.

Megan. I better not ignore. I shut my eyes for a moment and then press answer. "Katniss." She says. "Why'd you leave Peeta? He didn't even do anything wrong. You know he's sitting here crying?"

I grit my teeth. "What did he tell you?" I ask.

"Speaker," Aunt Lauren says. Clearly, Johanna has told them everything. My mother would have already called Peeta by now, and she would make me put it on speaker, too. I put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter.

"He said that you guys were watching TV." She continues with everything that has happened. "Why'd you break up with him? I really liked you, Katniss, we all did."

"I didn't break up with him. I'm frustrated because I love him and he won't fucking look at me unless he's glaring."

"Peeta Katniss didn't break up with you." she says. "She's on the phone right now and she just said she didn't! Why do you keep glaring at her? Stop being a fucking bitch because she doesn't celebrate thanksgiving." I hear Peeta reply. "He said he's coming home." She says. The line goes dead. I toss my phone on the counter and stand up.

"Well I've got a project to do," I go into my bedroom and shut the door. I'm going to do the entire project on paper and then I guess type it up. I'm the slowest person when it comes to typing because I type with my pointer fingers because I was never taught correctly. It's not mom and dad's fault, it's the schools fault. I signed up for computer class every single year from sixth grade through twelfth and never once got it.

My project is to make my business that I want to open.

In my case, it's a toy store. It's due at the end of break and got assigned yesterday. I start with a sketch that has to be turned into the teacher. I'm sitting at my desk. I hear the front door close because my door is open a crack. "Your family left Brainless! I'm going to my room!" Johanna's door slams. It looks like a box and it looks terrible, my sketch, I mean. I sigh and crumble it up and toss it over my shoulder and draw another. In a half hour, papers are littered all over the floor. "Stupid motherfucking pencil." I snap it and get another one from my desk drawer. I try another sketch and toss it over my shoulder. I snap the pencil again and get another. In another half hour, I've broken every pencil and I'm out of paper. I groan in frustration and shove everything angrily off my desk and drop my head and moan loudly out of frustration. I hear a paper being un-crumpled behind me and I whip around in my swirly chair and nearly jump out of my skin when I see Peeta standing there, his face red, making it clear he was crying.

"What's this?" he asks quietly.

"Just a piece of shit, because I can't fucking do anything, even if it is worth three hundred and fifty points!" I hiss. He looks around the room and then drops the paper and walks over to me. Slowly, he reaches for my hand.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry for being such a dick lately. I have to tell you something that happened on Thanksgiving." He says.

"Alright," I reply.

"My stepmom showed up." He says.

"What, Peeta-"

"She didn't do anything to anybody. She almost hit me but my dad called the police and she's in jail." He says.

"Peeta, I am so-" he kisses me. It's not frantic, it's gentle and slow. It's still making out but it's really slow. My entire body ignites in flame. It's been a month tomorrow since we've had any kind of affection towards one another. His lips feel so amazing against mine as they slowly move together, fitting perfectly against one another. My hands rise slowly under his shirt and rest on his chests in fists. We explore each other's mouths, even though we've got them memorized. His hands slip under my shirt and slide upwards. He pulls away from my lips for hardly a second to take off my shirt before our lips are together again.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I mumble as he picks me up bridal style and keeps our lips connected as he gently lays me down on my mattress.

…..a…

"So what exactly was all of this for?" he points at the papers and broken pencils. We slept for an hour or two, and then took a shower, which brought on another round of sex, and now we're fully dressed, and I'm sitting on my bed and he's standing in the doorway.

"Well I've got this project due at the end of the break," I begin. I've got to wear a scarf for a while because of the hickey on my neck. If Haymitch and Johanna see it, I will never live it down. "And I've got to create my business, my toy store, and I have to draw it, but I can't draw." I sigh. He looks down at one of the sketches.

"I can help you. You just need the good stuff. Come on, let's go to the store."

…..a…..

"Peeta, this is a terrible idea." I whisper as he pulls up the stairs.

"You don't even know where we're going," he smiles. He's got the bag and his laptop and he plans on doing the entire project with me. He's got a ton of blankets and four flasks of hot chocolate.

We're in our apartment building and he's pulling me up some stairs, way above our floor.

He comes to a halt at a door labeled 'roof' and he drops my hand, opens the door and takes my hand again, pulling me up the rest of the way, ignoring my frequent protests.

But I stop short. We stand in a greenhouse. There are plants growing in here and there are wind chimes. He continues to pull me, setting everything he brought up here down by the door of the greenhouse. Slowly he opens the door and pulls me out onto the actual roof. Our building is eighteen floors high. He pulls me to the edge. "Look at the view." He locks his arms around my waist because he knows I've been very suicidal in the past. I put my hands on the railing and look out into the distance.

"Beautiful," I whisper. "This is…wow Peeta, when did you find this place?"

"Thanksgiving night," he nuzzles my neck after removing my scarf. "Isn't is gorgeous?" he asks.

"It is." I reply. He pulls out his phone and turns our backs to the railing. I put my scarf back on, and we take a picture, the view of the city and everywhere in the background. He sends it to me and I set it as my background.

Then he takes me back into the greenhouse, lays down some blankets, sits down and pulls me down with him.

We sit for god knows how long, him helping me with my project, the two of us sipping hot chocolate; me nestled between his legs, my back against his chest. He draws my picture for me, and it's so incredible. He draw it in a sketch book.

Eventually, around three in the morning, I drift off to sleep.

…..a…..

When I wake, I'm cold and it's probably five by now, or six. The sun is starting to rise. He kisses my forehead. "Let's go home." He says.

….a….

I'm nestled in my blankets, not his arms when I wake. I throw the covers off of me, and walk into the living room.

Today is going to be one of those days I have, when all I can think of is how much I miss my parents, and how much I want them back. I bet if I had known what had happened, I could have talked him out of it. When I walk into the living room, I know that this day is going to be really hard. My entire family is here, and all the Mellark's, and Haymitch and Prim and even Finnick and Annie. They're watching music videos with Christina's laptop hooked up to the TV. I sit down next to Peeta silently. "Okay?" he asks.

I shrug, because I'm not.

The song they were listening to ends, and then Annie types something in and they start a new video.

God dammit. This isn't going to work out for me.

The music starts playing. This was Mama's favorite song.

_18 years had come and gone__  
__For momma they flew by__  
__But for me they drug on and on__  
__We were loading up that Chevy__  
__Both tryin' not to cry__  
__Momma kept on talking__  
__Putting off good-bye__  
__Then she took my hand and said__  
__"Baby don't forget:___

_Before you hit the highway__  
__You better stop for gas__  
__And there's a 50 in the ashtray__  
__In case you run short on cash__  
__Here's a map and here's a Bible__  
__If you ever lose your way___

_Just one more thing before you leave__  
__Don't forget to remember me"___

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home__  
__and those bills there on the counter__  
__Keep telling me I'm on my own__  
__And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night__  
__And even when it's not, I tell her everything's all right__  
__Before we hung up I said__  
__"Hey momma, don't forget:___

_to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall__  
__And tell me-maw that I miss her__  
__Yeah, I should give her a call__  
__And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl__  
__Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be__  
__Don't forget to remember me"_

Peeta is the first one to notice my blank stare at my aunt. Uncle Haymitch is the first to understand what is about to happen, and Johanna is the one that remembers this was Mama's favorite song.

Mama and Daddy used to dance around the kitchen to this son all the time, and they promised me when I moved they were going to do everything to me that the mother in this video does.

Nobody is even listening to the video anymore, they're all staring at me. My Aunt must know it's got something to do with Mom.

"Katniss," Peeta whispers softly.

The bills that had piled up on my counter in downtown New York overwhelmed me and I felt so tiny in the huge fucking city. When Mom and Dad used to tell me they were going to do everything the mom does in the video to me, I said I would do everything back. We had it planned.

It could have happened. It's my fault. I should have talked him out of it. I should have saved Mom and Dad.

It's all my fault.

"It's all my fault." I whisper. They know what I'm talking about.

"No it isn't." Haymitch says carefully. Prim keeps sitting with Aunt Lauren and calling her 'Mommy' and we stopped scolding her. She just doesn't understand.

"Yes it is. I was there. I could have talked him out of it or took the whippings and screamed for help. I could have saved them and I didn't."

Someone knocks just like Daddy's used to in the patter on the door that goes _dun dun dua dun, dun dun_ on the front door.

"Katniss," Johanna and Haymitch recognized the knock too.

"They're here!" I run for the door, but Johanna tackles me.

"They're not Katniss! They can't be! I miss them too, alright! They're dead! They can't come back! It's impossible!" she's got tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Nobody knocks like that but Daddy!" I thrash around under her.

"Katniss!" Johanna shouts in my face. "She isn't coming back! He isn't coming back! There dead! You watched them get cut to pieces in front of you! They have no possible way of fucking coming back!" she shouts. Pain and anger take over my senses, and before I know it, I'm punching her in the face and shouting swears. Whoever was at the front door walks right into the house and we're too busy screaming at one another, both our noses bleeding to realize everyone has frozen in place. She steps on my stomach but I shove her off and punch her in the tit. "Ow you fucker!" she snarls, punching me in the face. "I'll break your goddamn neck for that!" she pins me down but I roll so I'm on top.

"Not if I kill you firs-"

"Katniss Joy Everdeen, what in god's name do you think you're doing?" a stern, way too familiar voice asks behind me.

Johanna and I ignore because it only registers that I know the voice. I'm just raising my fist to knock her unconscious when a very loud, very freighting, very familiar voice booms, "KATNISS JOY, GET OFF! NOW!" my hand freezes in place. Johanna is panting but she looks shocked and confused. A hand locks on my arm and I'm pulled off of Johanna to come face to face with my mother and father.

"Katniss, what in the world is going on?" Mama shrieks.

"I…I…" I look to Johanna, who is backing away.

"You too Johanna Mason, stand up." Daddy orders her. She looks petrified as she slowly rises to her feet.

Prim starts crying and screaming 'who mommy?' over and over again.

"Me Prim, I'm mommy." Mom says. Prim waddles over to her and Mom picks her up.

"Um…this isn't physically possible. You guys are actually dead right now. You guys are ash in the ocean. This is not even feasible." I finally speak up. "First of all, she's my sister, hand her over." I take Prim from my 'mother' and step away, near Johanna. Mom looks at Dad and she grins and he laughs. He's missing his ring finger on his pinkie finger on his right hand.

"No Katniss, we're not, actually." Dad says.

"Yeah," I laugh. "Get the fuck out." I hiss.

"Language!" 'Mom' gasps.

I laugh, "Oh, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my mother." I reply.

"I am your mother Katniss Joy." She says.

"Oh yeah, prove it." I snap.

"I know you have that birthmark on your butt." She says. I bite my lip. "I know you have a freckle on your left boob."

"You're a pedophile." I reply.

"I know you can't draw at all. I know you hate it when people scrape their teeth on their forks. I know you started masturbating when you were _fourteen _years old. I walked in on you and you wouldn't look me in the eyes for a week." Okay, now that is really creepy. Nobody in this entire fucking universe, alive or dead, knows that except for my mother. Not even Johanna. "I know that you thought you were never going to get boobs because you were eight years old and Johanna was already started to get them. I know your bra size is a 32c and you think your boobs are way too big."

"Okay…okay stop talking now there are way too many people in this house right now." She looks over my shoulder and her eyes widen. She looks at Dad, who looks at her, and then they look at me.

"Why are they here?" she finally asks.

"I…uh…sorry, I didn't…come on! I thought you guys were dead for the past year and something! I almost died of starvation until Peeta saved my ass! I didn't even know I had any relatives on your side! There not that bad!"

"Katniss, you don't know anything about why we kept them out of your life." Dad says quietly.

"I was never told anything about them." I mutter.

"Why in god's name did you think we were dead when you were there? You and Johanna overheard Cinna, your father and I talking! Johanna was at work. You begged Snow now to do anything after he cut off your fathers pinkie and said that his son wouldn't have wanted this! Snow got the death penality and he's gone! Then his asshole brother came and kidnapped us literally two days later! We didn't see you after Snow left but you were screaming. Johanna walked in the door and untied you and she was saying that she was sorry. Then you left and we never saw you again." Mom says.

"No, I was tied to a door, Snow was going to rape me and kill me which is where I got the scar from." I lift the shirt and show the scar. "Mama, you begged him not to, to take you instead. He cut you guys into a million tiny pieces right in front of me and left. Johanna came home. She untied me and we left. I picked up Prim when she was at the store and hightailed ass-"

"Watch your mouth!" Daddy snaps.

"And hightailed it to New York."

"Katniss, I think you and Johanna were…seeing things." Mom says.

"That's impossible." I reply.

"Are you forgetting I'm a _nurse_?" she asks. "I think you and Johanna were in a daze when you overheard Cinna, Daddy and me and you were hallucinating and seeing things."

"Then whose ashes did we pour into the ocean?" Haymitch demands. Mom takes Prim back.

"I don't know! We've been locked in some dark room for months!" Dad says.

"What color were they?" mom asks.

"Gray. Mom, they're ashes. They're not purple." Johanna snickers and elbows me in the ribs.

"Nice one brainless," she grins.

"Thanks Jo," I reply.

"Don't be smart with me." Mom scolds.

I bite my lip and look down. "Sorry…" I mumble.

"I mean what color gray?" she asks.

"Like my eyes." I reply.

"Those are just ashes from a fire." Mom waves me off.

"I don't know if I actually am dreaming or something…" I trail off.

"You're not dreaming." Mom says.

"So you guys are alive?" I ask.

"Yes," Mom says, setting Prim down. "Come here," she opens her arms and I walk right into them.

Mom smells better than Aunt Lauren, that's for sure. She smells like Mom and it's amazing. "I've missed you Mama," I whisper, looking at her with tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I've missed you too, baby girl," she whispers.

She releases me after nearly five minutes and I hug Daddy. "You've grown so much, kitten." He says. I just nod.

"Now Katniss," Mom begins. "Do you still have the rings?"

"Yes," I start to remove my scarf, but Peeta coughs loudly and I remember the hickie. "Um…I have to go to the bath-" Daddy grabs my wrist.

"Why? To remove your scarf? What's under the scarf?" he asks.

"Skin," I back up but his grip gets tighter.

"What color skin? Is there a small circle there?" he demands.

"No-"

Mom steps forwards and pulls the scarf off.

They stare blankly at the hickie. Johanna and Haymitch burst out into laughter.

"Who in god's name thinks it's okay to…Katniss Joy-" Dad runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Are you a virgin?" he demands. I pick at the nail polish Johanna made me put on.

"No…" I mumble.

"Who _took_ your innocence? Are you using protection? If he gets you pregnant Katniss Joy-"

"My boyfriend…" I mutter.

"Boyfriend," Dad shouts. "Where; is he here?" he demands.

"No…" I lie.

"Katniss, you a terrible liar." He says.

"Fine, don't hurt him Daddy, he's right there…" I point at Peeta, who slowly rises to his feet.

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm just going to scare him a bit." He walks towards Peeta and sticks out his hand. "Ethan Everdeen. State your name, age and occupation."

"Peeta Mellark, twenty, I work at my family bakery," he calmly shakes his hand.

"So you're a _baker_." Dad says carefully. I take the chain off my neck and give mom Dad's ring and her two rings. We move into the living room and I hug her and watch in her arms.

Dad pulls out a tape measure and measures his height. Peeta remains calm. "Five seven," he says. "Hold your hand out." he says. Peeta holds his hand out perfectly straight.

"Mom, make him stop!" I gasp when I see dad is measuring the size of his dick by measuring the length of Peeta's middle finger to the end of his hand.

"Ten inches…" Dad puts the tape measurer away. "That's an awful lot to shove into a small girl, isn't it?"

"Dad!" I moan. Mama rubs my back.

"That's enough to harm her, isn't it?" he walks around Peeta for a long time, inspecting him. "Your pretty strong, too. Enough to kill, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't hurt your daughter." Peeta says.

"But your strong enough to?" Dad asks loudly.

"Yes," Peeta says.

"Boy, I want to see your driver's license." Dad says. Peeta pulls his wallet from his pocket and gets out his drivers license, placing it in his open hand. "What would your reaction be if I just broke this right now?" he asks.

"I'd go and get a new one." Peeta replies.

"You wouldn't shout at me?" he demands.

"No sir," Peeta says.

"Sir," Dad repeats. "Nice. So say Katniss got angry and she smacked you. What would you do?"

"I'd keep her from running away." Peeta says.

"Yes, she would run away, wouldn't see." Dad looks at me and I roll my eyes. "Roll your eyes like that again Katniss Joy, I dare you. One day that scowl is going to freeze on that face of yours." Mom laughs softly and continues rubbing my back. I'm still hugging her, and I don't plan on letting her go any time soon. "How would you stop her from running away? Would you beat her? Shout at her?"

"Well she would probably be crying, so I would hug her," Peeta says.

"With your arms around her neck you would hug her? Like this?" Dad grabs his own neck like he's choking himself.

"No." Peeta replies. "Like a normal hug. Like the one Katniss gave you, when she finally realized that you guys didn't pass away."

"I see. So you would hug her tightly, tight enough to hurt her?"

"No." Peeta replies. "Gently." Peeta says.

"Boy, look at this." Dad pulls his gun out of his pocket and takes out the ammo. "You hurt my daughter, and I pull his trigger and end your life. I was in the military. I have no problem with killing people I don't like. I don't care about the consequence. He reloads the gun and cocks it, so all it takes is one pull of the trigger. He puts the gun right over Peeta's chest. "Understand?" he asks.

"Yes sir," Peeta says.

"Am I freighting you, boy?" Dad asks.

"Honestly? Yes, you are." Peeta says. Dad smiles.

"Good. For now, your alright. Don't do anything my daughter tells you not to unless she's wrong." Dad warns. He hugs Peeta, takes the ammo out of his gun and stuffs it back in his pocket. "Katniss, he's a good kid. If he hurts you in any way…well kitten, I'll lose a good bullet."

"Did he pass the test?" I ask.

"He did." He says. We all sigh in relief.

"Good." I smile.

"Yeah, I hate to ask, but your mother and I haven't eaten in a week, do you have anything to eat?" I release Mom and nod my head.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I ask.

"I can help myself. Anything off limits?" he asks.

"My chocolate," Johanna says. "Touch it and I hurt you." Peeta's eyes widen and he looks surprised and shocked she's talking to my parents that way.

"Is anything else off limits?" Dad asks. I look at Peeta, who shakes his head.

"No, actually, yes, my cheese sticks. Those are mine, don't touch them."

"Alright," he says.

"Mommy!" Prim heads for Aunt Lauren.

"Primmy, come here honey, I'm your mommy." Mom says. Prim looks at Aunt Lauren and then walks over to Mom. Mom hands dad his ring and he puts it on. They disappear into the kitchen. I stare after them for a long time.

"Did that actually just happen?" I whisper to everyone. They all nod.

**I know you guys didn't want me to bring them back but I actually had to. I just felt like every story needs a happy ending and this was my way of putting it. **

**If you have a problem with it I actually don't care. It's my story, I write it how I want and nobody is forcing you to leave. I do not tolerate rude or annoying comments and I will PM you if you leave one and snap right back. **

**Anyways, I cry every day writing this damn story and it's happier now, alright?**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 3**

**Guest that keeps complaining about the Finniss story, I'm sorry. I can't write a Finniss story. I only shipped them for like a week. I can't do it, so stop complaining. Complaining changes nothing.**

**Alright, A lot of you are confused on what happened with the 'death' of her parents. ****  
****Here's what happened:****  
****See, Johanna and Katniss overheard Katniss's parents telling Cinna about Snow and how they were going to die.****  
****When the death came, all Snow did was cut off Katniss's Dad's pinky. The entire time, Katniss was hallucinating and she thought her parents were cut up, when really, she was begging snow to leave them, that his son wouldn't have wanted him to kill them.****  
****Snow left and got caught by the police.****  
****Katniss's mom was tending to Mr. Everdeen's hand.****  
****Then Johanna came home from work and was also hallucinating when she was the 'pieces' of Katniss's parents. She untied Katniss and the two of them went and hid out. Prim was with Cinna.****  
****Then, Snow got the death penalty and was killed, so Snow's brother stepped in and kidnapped Katniss's parents.****  
****Snow's brother had them use just random ashes from a fire as Lillian and Ethan's ashes. Haymitch, Johanna, Prim and Katniss spread the ashes in the ocean.****  
****When Johanna went to the store to get Katniss some chocolate two days later, Katniss, still seeing that her parents were killed, took Prim and went to New York.****  
****Katniss and Johanna never realized that they were hallucinating until Katniss's parents escaped the clutches of Snow's brother and went after Katniss and Prim. They found the house and as Katniss was fighting Johanna because her Dad knocked on the door, they came in.******

**If you guys are still confused, PM me and I will help you out the best I can.**

**Thanks nerdycakes for understanding the Finniss story and sticking up for me for it.**

"So honey, how's school going?" Mom asks.  
"Alright," I reply. She's sitting on the couch, having just taken a shower. I still have her and Daddy's old clothes. I may have taken them…  
Dad is in the shower now. She looks tired. She's completely ignoring her family and I make a mental note to get all the information I want out of her. "Are your grades alright?" she asks.  
"A's and B's mom," I reply.  
"Good, what happened?" She nods at my wrist.  
"I broke it in a car accident."  
She raises her eyebrows. "A car accident; a bad one?" she asks.  
"I was in a coma for a few days…" I reply.  
"Goodness, you're lucky you didn't get paralyzed or had brain damage." She says. "How long did you have the cast on?" She asks.  
"Six weeks," I reply.  
"Come here," she says. Prim is sleeping on her lap and she's clinging to her shirt. I walk over to mom and she takes the splint off.  
She stares at my wrist for a long time. "You doctor doesn't know what he's doing." She mutters. She pokes my wrist in a few spots. "Stop wearing this. You don't need it."  
"Are you sure?" I ask.  
"Does it still hurt?" She grabs my wrist and squeezes it.  
"No, but-" I begin.  
"It's fine Katniss." She says.  
"Alright..." I sit back down.  
I notice she has been completely acting like her family doesn't exist. I really want to know what happened.  
"What's the date?" She asks.  
"December twenty second," I reply.  
"Of 2012," She asks.  
"2013," I reply. Her eyes widen and she sighs.  
"Which means Prim is three, I'm forty one, Dad is forty three and your twenty." She sighs. "I just wish I could have been here for you and Prim on your birthdays and been there for you to call when times got tough." She whispers.  
She doesn't realize what he and daddy being here now do. "Mom," I sit up, my elbows resting on my knees. "I have spent the last nineteen months thinking you and dad we're cut up to pieces. I woke up screaming every night until I met Peeta. Having you and Dad here now means so much then you being here for my birthday, and being there to call." I whisper seriously.  
I see her eyes lock on my scarred wrist, and then she pales.  
"Come here." She says.  
Shit, this is really not good. She knows about the cuts.  
Slowly, I rise to my feet and walk over to her. She grabs my wrist, careful not to disturb Prim and eyes it for a long time. "Katniss...you...why…?" She has tears in her eyes. Daddy walks on just then and sits down next to me.  
"What's wrong honey?" Dad asks mom.  
"Our daughter has decided to take her emotion out by harming herself intentionally." Mom replies.  
Dad grabs my wrist and inspects it. "Katniss, why would you do that?" Daddy whispers.  
"I'm sorry." I look down. I'm ashamed of myself. I should have been stronger. Now I've made my parents hate me. I get up and walk into my bedroom, slamming my door behind me.

I lay face up, staring at the ceiling with my hands on my foreheads, tears sliding down the sides of my face. Almost immediately, I hear a soft knock on my door and then Mom walks in.

"Don't cry baby girl." She shuts my door.

"I didn't know what to do. I skipped so many meals to keep Prim fed. I worked so hard keeping up with school. I almost killed myself, Mom. I went to therapy and I met Peeta and he started leaving groceries outside of my door. He got me a new car. He saved my life, Mom. Without him I would probably be dead."

"Why didn't Haymitch help you?" she's sitting next to me.

"Haymitch didn't know. I didn't have a phone until Peeta left money for me to pay the bill." I whisper.

"He saved your life?" she asks.

"He saved me multiple times. The therapist though, he made me lose custody of Prim. She's been with Haymitch for a month or so and I get her on the weekends. I was so upset and he held me till I felt better. He paid money to fly the both of us out to Florida and I saw Johanna."

"He sounds like a wonderful guy." She whispers.

"He is." I reply softly. "Mom?" I whisper. She starts running her fingers through my hair. "Do you hate me for cutting?" I whisper.

"No baby, I don't. God is more powerful than your past, no matter how hard it is. I'm not happy, but your better now, I can see it." She kisses my forehead. "Now…Christmas is in four days. I've got to go shopping. Want to come with me?"

"Sure," I sit up.

….a….

She's getting gifts for practically everyone. "Normally I would get your gift when your not here, but you are here, so you're going to know what you're getting, alright?" she asks.

"Okay," I reply.

"So what do you want? Or need?" she asks.

"I _want_ a guitar, I don't really need anything." I reply.

"A guitar?" she repeats.

"Yes, but that's expensive, don't get-"

"Alright, where is a music store around here?" she asks. We're in Target.

"There are guitars here, Mama." I reply.

"I won't waste money on a cheap guitar." She replies.

"Mom-" I start.

"Stop arguing with me Katniss Joy." She says as she loads everything she's getting on the conveyor belt. I help her.

"I'm just saying that I don't need a nice guitar." I mutter.

"Katniss, you live for music, I know that. You love singing and you used to take my guitar into your room all the time. You haven't gotten to sing or play guitar in a very long time. Either you get a nice guitar, or no guitar." She says as she swipes her card.

"Mom, are you sure?" I ask quietly.

"Katniss, yes, I'm sure." She replies.

...9...

She even went as far as getting it tuned in the store, getting me a tuner and a ton of picks. I got acoustic electric.  
Oh, and she got me an amplifier and insisted that there is no point in getting an acoustic electric guitar if I don't have the amplifier for the electric part.  
"Oh you got a guitar!" Johanna rips it from my hand when we walk in the door. I lead Mama into my bedroom and let her hide everything under my bed.  
"Will you help me wrap tonight?" She asks.  
"Sure," I reply. We go into the living room.  
"Play something Brainless. I haven't heard you sing in way too long."  
"You can sing?" Peeta asks.  
"Kitten is the best singer in the entire world." Daddy cuts in.  
"I wouldn't say the entire world." I mutter.  
"Well let's hear it." Peeta says. I shift the guitar on my lap. Everyone waits expectantly.

_So, you ever want something__  
__And you call, call, you know come on in__  
__To fight__  
__And I'll be at your door__  
__Well there's nothing worth running for_

Prim starts singing with me, causing me to smile as I continue the song.

_When your minds made up__  
__When your minds made up__  
__There is no point in trying to change it__  
__When your minds made up__  
__When your minds made up__  
__There is no point in even talking__  
__You see__  
__Just like everyone__  
__When it all falls__  
__All you wanna do is run away__  
__Hide all by yourself__  
__Well there's no one who's gonna run to hell__  
__When your minds made up__  
__When your minds made up__  
__There is no point in trying to change it__  
__When your minds made up__  
__When your minds made up__  
__There is no point in even talking__  
__So__  
__You ever want something__  
__And you call, call, you know come on in_

Mom, Johanna, Dad and Haymitch are all smiling.  
"You remember that song," I whisper to Prim.  
"Good song!" She claps her hands.  
"Wow." Peeta looks shocked. "I didn't know you could sing." I just shrug.  
"Yeah...well I'm tired." I get up, and take my guitar with me into my bedroom. Peeta follows me.  
I've got the door half closed when I hear Daddy call, "Leave the door open!" I sigh and push it open and plop down on my bed.  
I drift off soon after, Peeta sitting next to me.

...9...

"Mom," I gasp when I recognize the book she is flipping through with Peeta. I've just walked out of my room. "Don't show him that!" It's my baby book.  
"Why not darling? There's nothing to be ashamed of." Mom says.  
"Yeah Katniss," Peeta grins. I cross my arms across my chest.  
"He doesn't need to look at that." I hiss.  
"Katniss you were adorable." Peeta says. I shift my stance.  
"Were?" I ask. I arch my eyebrows.  
"Are," He corrects himself.  
"Okay, if you know that then you don't need to see it." I make a grab for the book, but he grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap.  
"I want to see it." He replies. I snort.  
"How does it feel to want?" He laughs and rests his chin on my shoulder.  
"Pretty good, because I'm getting what I want," He says innocently. I turn to face him.  
"Not for very long." I reply. I kiss him, for just a lingering moment.  
Daddy loudly clears his throat. I kiss Peeta again, but he pulls away.  
"Ethan, stop being so rude to Peeta and let them be in love. He saved our daughters more times than I can count."  
"How?" Dad demands.  
"Katniss and Prim we're starving and he kept leaving stuff for them. He got Katniss a new car that saved her life." Mom says.  
"He did, did he?" Dad sits up.  
"Yes Daddy, he did." I put my hands on Peeta's chest.  
"And you love him?" Dad demands.  
"Yes." I reply.  
"Have you told him?" He demands.  
"Ethan!" Mom scolds.  
"Yes Daddy." I reply.  
"And you love her boy?"  
"His name is Peeta, Daddy." I tell him.  
"Yes." Peeta says.  
"Enough to marry her one day?" Dad asks. I tense.  
"Ethan!" Mom shrieks. "Stop it!"  
"Enough Lillian." Dad says. Peeta looks at me carefully. We never have talked about marriage or kids. We don't talk about the future; we kind of live in the present. When we do think of the future, it's with ourselves we don't share it. "Well Peeta, do you love me daughter enough to marry her one day?" Peeta takes a deep breath and nods.  
"Yes." He says.  
"Do you plan on marrying her one day?" Dad demands.  
"Ethan." Mom hisses. He ignores her.  
"Yes." Peeta says.  
"Do you have a ring?" Dad asks.  
"Ethan Wilson Everdeen!" Mom stands up. "Stop it!"  
"Yes, I have a ring." Peeta says.  
"When are you going to ask her?" Dad demands. Mom is pissed beyond belief.  
"When she's ready," Peeta says. Then he stands up, sets me down next to Mom and walks off. He comes out with his coat and shoes and heads for the door.  
"Dammit Dad, now you've upset him!" I get up, hurry and pull my boots and follow Peeta out the door.  
He doesn't know I'm following him. He doesn't get in the car though, which is good. Calmly, I follow him down the street, pissed at myself for forgetting my jacket. It's really snowing outside and I'm freezing.  
Finally, Peeta stops at the railing, at the same place we were at when we had sex for the first time and I came when he was at work. Everyone in our apartment can see us perfectly and my eyes flick to the window for just a second and I can see everyone standing there. I know Mom is going to yell at me for not having a coat on. I'm in a tank top and jeans. I'm freezing.  
"Do you hate my Dad?" I walk up next to him. He looks at me.  
"No." He says. "Katniss, are you crazy?" He asks. "You're in a tank top and it's snowing!"  
"I'm fine." I reply.  
"Katniss your lips are blue and I can tell you so cold because your boobs...take my jacket." He takes it off. He's in a long sleeve shirt.  
"No way," I put my hands up and step back. "You're going to be cold."  
"Please?" He begs. "Please put it on." He looks so desperate that I know I'm not going to get away.  
"Fine," I take it from his hand. "But only because you said please." I smile and he sighs and smiles back, clearly relived as he reaches behind me and helps me put it on.  
I sit up on the railing and he stands in front of me.  
We're silent for a long time, staring at each other. "I didn't know you had a ring. I didn't even know you wanted to marry me. I'm sorry my dad made you tell." He sighs.  
"It's alright. I don't expect you to say yes when I ask." He whispers.  
"I will say yes, Peeta, I love you."  
"I love you too." He cups my cheek. His hands aren't even cold. We gaze into each other's eyes for a good ten minutes, and my eyes dart down to his lips three times before I kiss him. My arms are around his neck, and after two minutes, I hear a creaking noise and then the railing breaks, sending both of us into the frozen water.  
It's so cold that I come up, laughing so hard I can barely breathe. I'm literally frozen and my entire body is really numb. Peeta helps me to me feet, but the city workers keep everything so clean, that I slip and fall back in. People are gaping at us. He pulls me out of the water and takes my hand and pulls me back around the building.  
We're hardly in the front door before Mom and Mrs. Mellark are obsessing over us and freaking out and pulling off layers so I'm in my bra and underwear and Peeta is in his boxers. Mom started a hot bath for me. She picks my clothes and Peeta's clothes up and puts them in the washer and pulls me into the bathroom and orders me to strip naked and get in the tub.  
"I cannot believe you two were showing public display of affection!" She gasps as she pulls the curtain closed. The water is really hot but it feels incredible. I dunk myself.  
"Like you and Dad haven't made out in public before." I reply.  
"Still Katniss, that is not okay! And then you fell into the ocean! What am I going to do with you?"  
I sigh. "Sorry Mom...we didn't do it on purpose."  
"I don't you didn't honey, you just worry me so much sometimes."  
I laugh and dunk myself again. "I've missed you, mom."  
"I've missed you too." She whispers.  
She stays in there with me and we chat for a while as I bathe. She gets me warm clothes and a fuzzy robe and helps me dress.  
When she finishes forcing hot chocolate down my throat, we go into the living room. The second Peeta and I's eyes connect, we burst out laughing. Johanna snickers and shakes her head, muttering 'idiots' under her breath.

...3...

The Mellarks and the rest of Mama's side of the family leave before dinner. My parents and Prim are stating with us until they find a place to live.  
I finish cleaning the kitchen and move onto the living room. I shove Johanna's feet off the coffee table and douse it in bleach. Mom gets up and helps me. The second the table is dry, Johanna puts her feet on it again. I shove them off. "Feet off," I douse it in bleach again. Dad is giving Prim a bath, Peeta is working on a school project and he waited forever to do. It's a project for culinary and it's due tomorrow. We're sharing a room, much to daddy's distaste. I vacuum everywhere in the entire house and then put away everything and plop down on the couch. Prim comes in with a diaper on.  
"Mommy sissy lies to me." Prim says.  
"No I don't." I reply.  
"She's says you and Daddy was dead." Prim sighs. Johanna stands up.  
"I'm going to bed." She walks away. Prim climbs onto mom's lap.  
"Well that's because sissy thought Daddy and I were dead." Mom says.  
I sit, reading, my feet on the back of the couch. I start drifting in and out of consciousness. Mama shuts her book.  
"Katniss, sweetheart, how about you go on to bed?" She asks.  
"I'm not tired." I mumble.  
"Honey, your falling asleep." She says.  
"I'll just sleep on the couch." I close the book and roll over.  
"Is this about Peeta?" She asks softly when I'm almost asleep.  
"No mom, I just don't want to get up." I mumble. I yawn and fall asleep before she can reply.

...9...

"Are you coming to bed?" Peeta asks softly. I'm covered in a blanket that must be from Mom.  
"Hmm?" I pull the blanket over my head.  
"Sorry. Did I wake you?" He runs his fingers through my hair.  
"Mmm..." I start drifting off again.  
"Katniss, are you coming to bed?" He asks.  
"I don't...want...up." I'm almost asleep.  
"You don't want to get up?" He asks. I'm barely whispering.  
"Uh...mmm hmm..." I sigh. Gently, he picks me up bridal style, and the darkness takes over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**What do you guys think about Peeta's family from 'you're mine' brought back?**

Nobody is here when I wake up, and it actually makes me panic.

Was it a dream; Mom and Dad alive?

Where's Peeta? Johanna? Prim?

I wander around the house; check in every room, anywhere anyone could be in.

I find nothing.

PEETA'S POV

I get to thinking and realize I really should have left a note for Katniss. I would call her, but both of us destroyed our phones, Johanna is at work and her parents and sister are at the store for last minute Christmas things.

And right when I finish getting Kat and I's phone fixed, I have to go for another job interview. To be honest, I really want to open my own bakery, and I have been working on it, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it.

And then after the interview, I've got to work, and since the rest of my family is down, they're going to force me to stay for dinner, and then make me watch a movie, and then make me watch another movie, and I won't be home until eleven. And then tomorrow, Christmas Eve, they're going to insist when they find out I finally have a girlfriend, to bring her over. And I'm going to make them come for dinner instead, because I just know Katniss won't want to and she's going to be freaking out and panicking and I feel bad for her.

I've halfway finished with my job interview when the guy cuts me off and tells me I've got the job.

I head to work and sure enough, at five on the dot when I get off, I'm sucked into my family's radar and Rye starts bragging about 'Little Bro's new bitch' and then everyone starts shooting questions.

"Is she pretty Peeta?" Grandma asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Smart?" Grandpa shoots.

"Yes," I answer.

"Nice?"

"Yes."

They keep going and going and then they force me to dinner, and to a movie, and then they decide at midnight that I have to go to the movies with them right now and I try to get out of it. "Why not, honey?" Aunt Kate asks.

"Because I'm exhausted." I reply.

"Well you're coming anyways. We'll stop at the store and get you an energy drink." Justice says. He is my eighteen year old cousin. I sigh loudly.

"I don't want to." I insist.

"Because he wants to go home and fuck his girl," Kegan says. Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan all burst into hysterical laughter.

"Of course he does. Katniss is fucking hot and she's got the body of a model. Damn, her tits are incredible."

"I really want to kill you right now! Stop talking about her like that!" I snap. To be honest, I miss her. I haven't seen her all day and she had woken up when I got up. She asked me where I was going, I said to get our phones fixed, she yawned and fell back asleep. I know she doesn't remember anything from that, and she's probably thinking I've left her.

"Sorry bro, I speak the truth though, you'll see." Rye says to Kegan and Justice.

"Well why don't you go and get her?" Grandma asks, trying to drive the boys away from Katniss. I shake my head, knowing she's going to refuse.

"No," I reply.

"That's because she's fake!" Justice says. The four boys I'm pissed I'm related to but couldn't live without burst out laughing again.

"She is not fake." I mutter.

"Please Peeta?" My youngest cousin, Audrey, who is only four years old, begs. I sigh.

"Fine, but only because you said please." I was quoting Katniss on that. They force me to see American Hustle.

It's four in the morning when I finally get home. Everyone but Prim are still awake when I walk into the living room.

Her dad looks pissed beyond words, her mom looks worried and upset and Johanna looks perfectly calm.

And Katniss…well…she's staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry." I say.

"You're sorry because you like to fuck other girls?" Katniss asks, her expression not changing as she stares out the window.

"No. Because I went and got our phones fixed, went and did a job interview, and then went to work, was forced by my family to stay for dinner, was forced to watched two movies and then begged by my whole family to go to a movie at midnight." I reply, my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"Are you lying to me, boy?" Her Dad has the gun pointed at me.

"No," I reply. Katniss looks up at me.

"I told you. I'm going to fucking bed. I told you he loved you and I told you he wasn't cheating, but nobody listens to me. Put the damn gun away, he didn't do shit." Johanna gets up and walks off. She pauses and turns back to me. "I like you now Mellark, but you cheat I kill." Two seconds later, her door slams.

"I'm going to be too," Mrs. Everdeen stands up and walks off to Katniss's room where she and Mr. Everdeen are staying. Silently, he stands up and walks off, following his wife.

Slowly, Katniss turns to me and then she pats the spot next to her. I walk over to her and sit down.

She looks me up and down for a moment and bites her lip and then stands up, takes my hand in hers and pulls me to my room. She shuts the door and locks it.

Then she pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. "Katniss," I groan, pushing her lips away from mine. "No. Not with your parents here."

She completely ignores me and strips naked. "Now?" she asks sweetly.

Dammit, this angel never fails to give me a boner. "No." I bite my lip.

"Please?" she pulls my shirt off and steps closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"So damn beautiful," I kiss her neck. I kiss all around her neck and her face, and my lips start to go downwards.  
"Yes then?" she asks breathlessly.

"Fine, but we have to be practically silent; I don't care if the walls are soundproof. Your Dad already wants me dead." I ease her down onto my bed.

….a….

"I forgot to tell you something." I tell Katniss. It's Christmas Eve, and it's four in the afternoon. Johanna is resting on the couch, Haymitch is here and Katniss's parents and Prim.  
"What is it?" Katniss asks. I take a deep breath.

"My entire family either wants us to go to my parents or them to come here." I say.

"Alright," she shrugs.

She couldn't possibly be this calm. "By my entire family, I mean my grandparents from both sides and aunts and uncles and cousins and everyone."

She raises her eyebrows and fakes a cough. "I think I have a fever. Do I feel warm Mama?" I sigh.

"Katniss, you're faking. You can't run away forever honey. I had to do it, your father had to do it, Peeta had to do it. Do it Katniss, it isn't as bad as you think."

"Where at?" She asks me weakly.

"I guess my parents…" I trail off.

"Fine, what time?" she demands.

"Let me call my Mom."

I walk into my room and shut the door and dial Mom.

"Hi honey, are you and Katniss coming for dinner at five?" she asks.

"Yes, mom, listen, she's really, really nervous. She doesn't like meeting new people, especially when she has to make an impression on them. Please make sure everyone is nice to her." I beg.

"Why wouldn't we be, Peeta darling? Katniss is the perfect girl. Make sure you guys are dressed up. Peeta, this is Christmas Eve dinner; no shirt and jeans, alright? And make sure you tell Katniss that I specifically said that to her."

"Yeah, yeah," I hang up. I go back out to Katniss. "We have to be there at five. My mom said to dress nice and she said to tell you she specifically tells you no shirt and jeans."

"Five! Oh gosh, I only have an hour!" she shoots past me and her bedroom door slams.

KATNISS'S POV

Christmas Eve! What do I wear for that! I obviously need to look nice. I shower and stand in a beige bra and white lace panties. I stand there, ripping through the closet. Johanna and Mom walk into the room. "Want help?" Mom asks.

"Please!" I beg. "I can't believe he fucking waited till now to tell me!" I snarl.

"I don't like that language." Mom says.

"What about this?" Johanna asks. She picks her dress out of my closet that just barely covers my ass and is red.

"That screams whore." I reply.

"What about this?" She grabs another dress.

"That's the same thing in black." I reply.

"What about this honey?" Mom grabs a white dress that goes to a few inches above my knees. It's skintight and long sleeve. It's white with white lace over it.

It's actually amazing. "Alright," I grab it and pull it on.

"What about these shoes?" Johanna picks up my red high heels that I love to walk around in because my make me feel really tall. Still, I wouldn't be taller than Peeta.

I put on the shoes in silence and walk into the bathroom, refusing makeup. "Take me or leave me, I don't care." I brush my teeth for a good five minutes and use mouth wash and let the two of them curl my hair. Mom takes off the necklace around her neck that is a red ruby heart and puts it on me, and then Johanna gets a black clutch and stuffs my phone, wallet and tampons and anything else I could need in there. Mom puts me in a jean jacket and refuses to take no for an answer.

"Kat, we're late! We can blame it on rush hour but we've got to go!" Peeta calls.

"A terrible way to start; I don't even know their names and I'm already hated." I walk out of the room and into the living room and snatch my keys from the couch. When I turn around, Dad and Peeta are staring at me.

"Wow." Dad says.

"Yeah, let's go." I grab Peeta's wrist and drag him out the door.

"Don't forget your manners! Smile! Be a social butterfly!" Mama calls after me.

Peeta heads for his car but I pull him to mine and kick my shoes off and start the car.

"You look fucking breathtaking." He says.

"I don't look like a whore right?" I demand as I break the speed limit.

"No, you don't." he says.

"Are you saying that because you like what you see or are you being serious?" I demand.

"I'm serious." He says.

"Did you blame the traffic yet?" I demand.

"No." he says. "I'll do it when we get there."

"Alright…" I sigh.

It doesn't even take ten minutes, but its five twenty.

"Twenty minutes late, dammit." I sigh.

"Calm down, alright?" he asks.

"I just…don't want them to hake me."

"Why would they hate you? There isn't a thing to hate about you." he gets out and goes to open my door but I've already opened it and am out of the car before he's even got his shut. I pull my heels back on, jumping because it's cold. I start to pull off my jean jacket. "No way, my Grandma on my mom's side will kill you if she sees you without a jacket." He says. The bakery is closed but he opens the door and pulls me inside anyways.

"What if they hate me?" I whisper as he pulls me towards the kitchen.

"They won't," he replies.

"What if they think I'm a whore?" I demand.

"They won't." he answers.

"What if-" he stops walking and turns to me. He kisses me for a long time before pulling away. "They are going to absolutely love you, Katniss, stop worrying so much." He whispers.

"Are you sure?" I ask weakly.

"I am absolutely one hundred percent positive." He runs his thumb along my cheekbone and pulls me up the stairs.

"Fuck!" a boy with messy dirty blond hair and brown eyes ask. He drops his glass of water, causing it to shatter, and he stares at me, looking me up and down. "Well hello there beautiful, I'm Kegan Andrews. If you get bored of Peeta-"

"Kegan," A woman with matching blond hair, but blue eyes gasps. "I am so sorry honey, he's sixteen and he's…he's uncontrollable."

"What Ma? When a sexy girl with tits that should be on every Victoria Secrets logo walks in the room, I'm going to let her know that I'm interested, that she's incredibly delicious and that I love her." He replies.

Peeta sighs loudly. "Katniss, this is my cousin Kegan." He grumbles.

"Hi…" I wave.

"Hello." He pulls off his shirt.

"He's like Rye and Graham mixed together but he's much younger and much stupider." Peeta says.

I nod, keeping the 'well it all makes sense now' in my head.

Another boy stands up. He has brownish blondish hair and blue eyes. He's already shirtless. "I'm Justice." He smirks. "You know, I can go and get a hotel room…" he trails off.

"And this is my other cousin, Justice. He's eighteen with the mind of a fifteen year old boy watching porn." Peeta asks. I laugh a little.

"At least I know how to masturbate." Justice snaps at Peeta.

"At least I don't need to masturbate when I have Katniss." Peeta retorts.

"Which means you're not a virgin anymore, oh my goodness!" An elderly woman gets up and hugs Peeta and kisses his forehead and then does the same to me.

"Peeta, we thought we were going to have to take you to a whorehouse!" a woman says. She has reddish hair and green eyes. I bite my lip because it's so fucking funny that I want to laugh so desperately.

Peeta pulls me out of the way of the door.

It's easy to get to know everyone, and they're exactly like my family. After dinner, we sit resting on the couch.

Peeta suddenly turns to stone, and then the whole room goes silent. He's staring, no, glaring at somebody. Everyone is staring. I follow his gaze and see a girl that looks to be my mother's age with jet black long hair and eyes so brown that they appear to be black. She's glaring at Peeta with such intensity that it actually makes me want to hurt her.

Her eyes drift from Peeta, to me, and she looks me up and down and then looks back and Peeta.

"Leave." Peeta's father snaps.

She laughs, "No."

She's fake. She's gotten so much plastic surgery that it makes her appear like a Barbie.

She fakes a smile. "Who's this?" She asks. It's more like a sneer.

Everyone is actually stunned into silence.

Oh, I'm going to have fun with this. I sit up, and Peeta's grip tightens on my hand. "You must be the ex-stepmom." I smile sweetly at her and stand up. I walk right over to her and give her a big hug. "I'm Katniss Everdeen, Peeta's girlfriend." I say sweetly.

Everyone is looking at me in shock. I told them I loved Peeta but I think they have to see it to believe it.

But I've been dying to meet her. "So the boy finally got a girlfriend, huh?" she takes three steps towards Peeta, but I back up and stand in front of her.

"His name is Peeta, if you didn't know. And yes, he did." I reply.

She looks me up and down. "I don't like you." she says.

"Yeah honey, you're not my favorite person." I smile again.

"Do you know that I'm strong enough to kill you?" she asks.

"Do you know that you're a big piece of plastic and I could hold a lighter near your arm and you would melt?" She slaps me. Peeta starts to stand up. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to actually hurt me?" I laugh. "It literally felt like air breeze past my face." Rye coughs, covering his mouth with his hand, shaking his head and hiding his smirk.

"Get out of my way, whore." She says.

"You can't tell me what to do." I reply. She steps closer to Peeta. "Lay a finger on him, and I beat your fucking ass." I've stopped acting nice.

"Like you can hurt me; you're short and scrawny." She hisses.

"Bitch, I'm short, but I can still kick your ass." I snap.

"Fine bitch, let's see what you've got. I would love to see you in pain." She says.

"Alright, just letting you know, you can't get me in any trouble for this. One, because you were not invited, two, because you gave me permission, and three, because you were asked to leave."

"You won't do anything bitch, you can't-" I grab her hand, twist it and bend it backwards. I hear a crack, and she shouts in pain. Then, very calmly, I kick her legs out from beneath her and knock her onto her plastic ass. I kneel down in front of her.

"If I ever see you again, or hear about you again, if you ever think of hurting anyone, I don't care who it is, I will kill you. That's a promise. I love Peeta, and everyone in this room, if you hurt them, the last thing you will see will be my grinning face. And if you want, I'll call my mother and have her come and help your wrist. I may hate you, but it's Christmas Eve."

She actually looks frightened. "Alright, call your mother." She snaps.

Peeta hands me my phone, looking surprised. I call my Mom, keeping the bitch pinned to the floor.

"Katniss, you really shouldn't be on the phone right now." She says.

"Sorry, I kind of need you to come down here…I may have sort of broken Peeta's ex-stepmoms wrist…" then I pull the phone away from my ear and wait.

It takes nearly a minute. "Katniss, are you out of your mind! Oh my god! I cannot believe you broke her wrist! You were raised better than this!" she continues on shouting at me, and after a minute or two, I hang up and text her.

Me: _it's a long story, alright? Ask Johanna where it is._

Mom: _I don't care if your over eighteen. You're grounded. _

Me: _alright._

"Is mommy going to come and hurt you now?" plastic sneers.

"Shut up or I break your fucking leg, plastic." I reply.

A half hour later, my mother shows up, with my father and Prim.

Fuck. Dad is going to kill me.

Peeta's younger cousin, Audrey, smiles at Prim. "Hi! I'm Audrey! I'm four!" She says.

"Hi! I Prim! I three!" Prim says.

"Want to play with me?" Audrey asks.

"Okay!" Prim says. Audrey climbs off the couch and walks over to a bin in the corner.

"Who is that?" Kegan asks.

"My little sister," I reply.

"Are you excited for Christmas tomorrow?" Audrey asks.

"Yes! I want sissy to watch for Santa with me tonight!" Prim says.

"I want Kegan too but he won't! He doesn't believe in Santa no more! I told him he's on the naughty list and he laughed! He's such a rat!"

"That dumb! Sissy say Santa real! She said she saw him once! And she waves at him and he waved back! He even let her open a present early!" Prim smiles. Mom is tending to plastic. Dad has his arms crossed, and he keeps shooting me looks that say 'you're in so much trouble' and 'your lucky I love you' and 'Peeta is most definitely going to leave you now'.

"That so cool! I want to see Santa tonight! We can sleepover!"

"Mommy can I sleep over and see Santa tonight?" Prim demands.

"No honey, you know you can't have sleepovers on holidays, sweetheart." Mom says.

"Maybe after tomorrow we can sleepover?" Audrey says.

"At my house! I gots American dolly!"

"Okay!" Audrey says excitedly. They sit down with the Barbie's. "Primmy, who sissy?"

"Katnus sissy! See?" Prim runs over to me and pokes my cheek. "She sissy! Say hi sissy!" I wave at Audrey because I know Prim will keep pestering me if I don't.

Plastic stands up. I shoot her a deathly glare, and then without a word she turns around and walks out the door.

"You guys shouldn't be mad at Katniss." Mrs. Mellark speaks up. Mom and Dad both raise their eyebrows.

"Why?" Dad asks. Everyone looks at Peeta, asking if it's alright. He just nods.

"Sissy strong," Audrey says.

"She is my sissy! I call her sissy!" Prim says.

"Sorry Primmy, Katnus strong!" Audrey says.

"I know she strong! I see her come to life again!" Prim says. "She die in bad accident." Her face is so serious.

"Bad?" Audrey asks.

"Yes! Bad! She was sleeping in a hospital for week! She was strong and come back alive!" Prim says.

"That is cool!" Audrey says. I smile a little and shake my head.

Mom and Dad are now seated on the couch and they have tea in their hands. Peeta looks disturbed. He looks like he really could just use a hug. "Come here," I gently grab his hand and pull him downstairs. I make sure plastic actually left. "I'm so sorry she showed up. Please don't let it ruin your day baby." I whisper.  
"She smacked you." He whispers softly, cupping my cheek.  
"It didn't hurt." I reply.  
He starts breathing heavily and he looks like hems fighting tears.  
Again I have to remind myself that his past is dark, darker than mine, now that I know that I was hallucinating. "Come here," I murmur. I pull his head down to my shoulder and tangle one hand in his hair and the other rubs his back. He looks so upset and so disturbed. I think he's trying not to cry. I don't blame him. To be beaten and harmed basically your whole childhood by someone who should love you, actually traumatizes you. When you see somebody who traumatized you...I would be crying too. I'd have run.  
He isn't crying though, he's holding me close against him and I know I'm the only thing keeping the tears back. It's a good ten minutes before he pulls away. He's still really upset and I want to help him.  
There is only so much I can do.  
"I want to marry you." He suddenly blurts. I raise my eyebrows. He hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you move than I can even know myself. I love you and I want to marry you. I'm not proposing, but I want to. Your not ready."  
"I'm ready to be engaged. I'm just not ready to get married." I whisper.  
"So if I had a ring right now and asked you to marry me, you would say yes?" He demands.  
"Yes." I reply honestly. "We've only been together for like five months. But you make me so happy. I love you Peeta. I'm ready to call you my fiancé...I'm just not ready to call you my husband. I'm not ready..."  
"I understand," he kisses me for a long time. "What would you do if I told you I had the ring in my pocket? And I want you to be my fiancé and I want you to put it on."  
"Is this your way of proposing without saying will you marry me?" I whisper.  
"Yes, it is." He whispers back.  
"Okay then. Yes." I reply.  
"Yes?" He repeats.  
"Yes." I confirm.  
He picks me up so fast and spins me around and my hand sends pans flying. He's got the ring on my finger before anyone can come downstairs.  
Then he picks me up again and we start making out as practically everyone rushes downstairs.  
I'm too enveloped in Peeta to catch them telling us to stop. We pull away for only seconds to breathe and then start making out again.  
"Wait," I just barely hear Mom say. "Katniss has a ring on her left hand. They're getting married!" I hear her start crying and then everyone breaks into cheers.  
Finally, I have to pull away because I can't breathe.  
No, I literally can't breathe. I'm wheezing actually.  
"Katniss, where's your inhaler?" Mom demands. I start shaking my head like crazy. "You haven't got one?" She demands. I nod crazily. I have asthma, but I haven't had an attack since I was nine. I guess it came back.  
"She can try my inhaler." Megan says. I rest my head on the counter.  
"No!" She gasps. She goes into complete nurse mode. "There are three primary types of asthma inhalers: metered dose, dry powder and metered dose spacer. Metered dose allows a person to receive the medication immediately with one inhale. The metered dose spacer keeps the medication in the spacer, so the entire dose may be administered with one or more inhalation. The dry powder inhaler requires one to breathe in fast and deep to receive the medication." Everyone gives her blank stares.  
"So what do we do?" Peeta demands.  
I start seeing dark spots, and then nothing at all.

PEETAS POV

I catch her right before she hits the floor. This is my fault. It's terrifying. She's completely unconscious but she's still wheezing. Her lips are a grayish blue and so are her fingers.  
Everyone begins to panic.  
Mrs. Everdeen though, remains perfectly calm as she dials 911. "Yes hi, I'm at the Mellarks Bakery and my daughter is having an asthma attack. She hasn't had one since she was nine years old so she has no inhaler and she's unconscious and her lips and fingers are gray." She says.  
She hangs up before they can ask any more questions.  
They're right outside now.  
All the sudden, Katniss silences completely. I'm holding her bridal style and she's completely limp.  
"Is she dead?" My mother asks.  
"Yes." Mrs. Everdeen replies. "Peeta lay her on the floor." She says. I do as she says. She starts doing CPR.  
Dammit. This will be the last time I kiss Katniss, ever. I know Mrs. Everdeen will save her, but this will be the last time I allow myself to make out with her, ever. I killed her. I pace around the kitchen, running my fingers repeatedly through my hair.  
I watch in agony. Paramedics come into the kitchen and help Mrs. Everdeen.  
Katniss coughs and starts right on up wheezing again.  
They do everything to her they can. Katniss is crying by now and the desperate look in her eyes kills me.  
After a minute or two, her breathing begins to slow back to normal. The paramedics quietly say something to Mrs. Everdeen and then they leave. Katniss rolls onto her stomach.  
"Katniss, I am so sorry I didn't mean to kill you."

KATNISS POV

My lungs are aching and my throat is sore. Peeta begins to apologize nonstop. I listen calmly to him. "-And that will be the last time we make out-"  
"Why?" I demand, rolling back over. Megan hands me a glass of water.  
"Because I killed you!" I exclaim.  
"That's ridiculous-"  
"Katniss you did die. For a good five minutes before the paramedics and I brought you back." Mom whispers.  
"But I'm fine!" I'm angry Peeta won't make out with me anymore.  
"I can't risk it." He replies.  
"Risk what! I can take care of myself."  
"I know that, but-"  
"But what? Don't you like kissing me?" I demand.  
"Yes, but-"  
"What's the problem then? I'm getting an inhaler and a nebulizer! I'll be fine!"  
"But what if your not fine? What happens then? I don't know how to help you! Katniss I can't live without you. It's inevitable. I love you and I'm not going to be the one to end your life." He looks panicked and frustrated.  
"But you won't be. We'll stop. Please?" I beg.  
"No." He crosses his arms. He's just as stubborn as I am sometimes. I finish the water that Megan gave me and stand up, helping Mama to her feet.  
"Fine, no sex either. Or blow jobs. You can come and find me when you get horny."  
"Don't go." He says. "Please?"  
"No." I head for the door, but he grabs my hand with the gentlest touch.  
"Do you hate me?" He asks.  
"No." I reply. I turn to Rye and Graham. "Take him to a whorehouse the day after tomorrow. Then take him back home." I grab that little black purse Johanna gave me. "If he takes a girl in the back though..." I look at Peeta. "I'll skin you." Then I walk out of the bakery.  
I'm halfway home when my phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Katniss," Cinna begins. "How are you?"  
"I'm good. What about you?" I ask.  
"I'm cold. I'm actually standing in the airport in New York City..." He trails off.  
"You're in New York?" I ask.  
"Yes," he replies.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"To see my goddaughter for Christmas!" He exclaims.  
"Oh! Oh, I'll come and get you!" I reply.  
"Alright," he hangs up.  
I make an illegal turn and go to the airport. He doesn't know my parents are alive. I know that for sure.  
He's standing with Portia outside when I pull up.  
I don't even have to get out, I just open the trunk. They load in their luggage, Cinna gets in the front and Portia gets in behind me. "Hi!" I reach over the seat and hug Cinna and I hug Portia when she sits up. I head home again.  
"So how have you been since we've seen you?" Cinna asks.  
"Well I got in a car accident and was in a coma. Peeta and I almost broke up, then I found out I have a whole ton of family on Mama's side. Then I was fighting Johanna and my parents walked in the house. I broke Peeta's ex-step mom's wrist, got engaged, had an asthma attack, died and then was brought back by my mother. Oh, and now Peeta is refusing to kiss me anymore so...yeah." They're dead silent. I laugh easily. "It could be worse." I mumble.  
"Katniss your parents can't possibly be alive." Portia says.  
"Oh, they are. See, Johanna and I overheard Mom and Dad telling you guys what happened with Snows son. I was hallucinating during their death and so was Johanna. She took me away, Snow got the death penalty, and then my parents were kidnapped-" I pull into my parking lot and shut off the car, turning to them. "-By snows brother and then I hightailed it to New York. So yes, my parents are alive." I get out and shut the door. I help them get the luggage from the trunk and lead them in the building, waving at the lady behind the counter.  
"Hi Katniss," she smiles.  
"Hey Lily, It's sad your working today. Do you get to go home?" I ask as I press the elevator button.  
"Oh yes, I get off in five minutes." She smiles.  
"Ok, Merry Christmas Eve," I smile and step onto the elevator.  
"This is a nice place." Cinna comments.  
"Oh, thank you." I reply. When the doors ring open on floor twelve, I walk all the way down to number 129 on the left.  
Every floor has ten apartments on it; five on one side and five on the other. We're on the left side. I try the door and find it open, so I just walk right in.  
"Johanna?" I call.  
"How'd it go?" She demands. "Oh, hey Cinna, Portia," She nods.  
"I'll tell you when I get out of the shower." I storm away, slamming the door behind me.

...9...

"I can get Peeta to make out with you again." Johanna says. I'm staying in her room now, Peeta keeps his, Mom and dad are in theirs and Cinna and Portia are on the couch. Peeta came in the door and went right into his room, and then the door slammed.  
"Well, let me see the ring." Johanna says. I slide it off and hand it to her. I haven't even looked at it myself. I don't care what type of ring it is. I love Peeta, and the ring means nothing. It's just a symbol of love.  
"This is stunning." She whispers. "Have you looked at it?" She demands. I think Peeta opened his door a crack to hear what we are talking about.  
"I don't care." I reply. I hear silence for a long time.  
"If you don't care, why did you say yes?" Cinna finally asks.  
"I don't care what the ring looks like. It's just a symbol. I love Peeta and he loves me and that's all that matters." I flip the page of my book again.  
"You don't even care what it looks like? Not even a little bit?" Johanna asks.  
"I don't care what my ring looks like." Mama finally says.  
"Me either." Portia says. Johanna silently hands the ring back to me.  
"Well it's beautiful. It's engraved" She says.  
I inspect it and see it does in fact say 'I love you'. Slowly, I pull it back on.  
Prim keeps walking around, mumbling about how Audrey was calling me sissy and only she can call me that. "It's no fair! You're my sissy!" Prim starts crying.  
"Primmy Audrey didn't know that. She said she's sorry honey, it's alright." Mom says.  
"Sissy can you stay up with me so we can watch for Santa?" Prim asks.  
"No little duck, I'm going to bed." I stand up. "I'll be in there in a minute, Johanna." Everyone walks off to bed.  
I was right, about him opening his door a bit to listen. I knock softly, and then push it open. He's lying on his bed in his jeans, no shirt. He doesn't lift his eyes to mine; he just stares at the ceiling.  
This fight is so stupid. He won't kiss me anymore; I won't let us be intimate.  
Slowly, he looks up at me and then stands up and moves in front of me. He shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Why are we doing this? Peeta, we're engaged, why aren't we talking?" I whisper.

"You pretty much told me to leave you alone. I hope you know I'm not going to a fucking whorehouse." He crosses his arms.

"Peeta, when do I ever say something like that when I'm angry that I actually mean?" I whisper.

"Hardly ever…" he looks down.

"So why in god's name do you believe it? What's different now?" I ask.

"Katniss, you told my brothers to take me to a whorehouse! That's what's different!" I hear two doors open, but nobody comes out. Johanna is snooping and so are my parents, and Cinna and Portia.

"I know…and I'm sorry…I'll tell Rye and Graham not to…" I reply.

He sighs, a long extended sigh. His eyes drag up my body, and I'm still in my dress. Then our eyes lock, and we search one another for a long time. "It's okay…" he trails off. "Are you still going with Johanna?" he whispers.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" I ask. He takes my hand.

"Do you want me to want you to leave me alone?" he asks.

I laugh a little bit. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second." He smiles.

"Ladies first." I remind him.

"Exactly, that why you have to answer the question first." He says.

PEETA'S POV

She laughs again, and looks down at the floor, bites her lip, shakes her head, runs her fingers through her hair and looks back up at me, still biting her lip.

Oh my hot sexy damn. She has no idea how much she affects me. She's so beautiful. Slowly, I drop my hand and curse my dick for reacting. Her eyes flick down, and I see her cheeks get slightly pink. "In that case…" she begins. "No, I don't want you to want me to want you to leave me alone." She replies.

"Good, then no, I don't want you to leave me alone." He says.

"Then I'm not going back to Johanna." She says.

"Should you go tell her?" I ask. She laughs quietly.

"Johanna is listening. Everyone is listening except for Prim. She's probably looking out her window right now."

"How do you know they're listening?" I question.

"Because I know my family," she smiles.

KATNISS'S POV

I drop his hand. "I'll be right back," I walk down the hall. Johanna is standing with her door open and she's completely wet and naked. I roll my eyes and walk into Prim's room.

She's gazing out the window with such a hopeful look on her face. She looks over her shoulder at me and then turns her attention back to the window. I shut the door behind her. "Hey little duck," I whisper, sitting down next to her at the window. She's sitting on the sill.

"Sissy, I don't see Santa." She complains.

"That's because Santa won't come unless you're sleeping. Not pretend sleeping, actually sleeping. And you know, Christmas gets her faster if you sleep." I run my fingers through her hair.

"We forgot to put out cookies!" Prim suddenly screams. "Sissy," she grabs my hand and jumps up, running out of her bedroom. My parents follow, because they know how Prim is. She climbs onto the counter and opens every one. "We have no cookies!" Prim starts crying. "Santa is going to be mad at us!"

I sigh loudly because there is no place we can go that has cookie stuff. "We don't have cookie batter." I say.

"We got to go to the store!" Prim shrieks. Peeta walks into the kitchen. "We need cookies! We have to go to the store! Santa hates us!" she sits down and starts screaming.

"No we don't." Peeta says.

"We don't have cookie batter." I reply.

"We don't need cookie batter." He says.

"There is no other way to make cookies without batter." Mom sighs. "How about pretzels; Santa likes pretzels." Mom says.

"NO SANTA LIKES GREEN AND RED COOKIES!" Prim screams. Peeta silently gets two sticks of butter from the fridge and a bowl down. He gets the back of white sugar, and the brown sugar, and three eggs, the vanilla extract, the salt, the baking soda, the flour and then he gets out a bag of chocolate chips and the food coloring.

He must know kids enough to know Prim is not going to go to sleep until there are cookies sitting on a plate on the table in the living room. "Don't cry Prim, let's make red and green cookies."

Prim looks at Peeta. "We gonna make cookies?" she asks.

"Yeah, if that's okay with your mom and dad," Peeta looks at my parents, and both of them nod. Prim sits on the counter in her PJ's. "Alright," Peeta opens the sticks of butter. "You want to dump those in there for me?" he asks as he preheats the oven.

"Yes!" she grabs the entire stick of butter and covers her hands and drops them into the bowl and does the same with the other one. Peeta gets out a measuring cup and grabs the sugar. "I help pour peas?" Prim asks.

"Of course," Peeta says. Prim crawls across the counter and puts her greasy hands over Peeta's and helps him pour. I hop up on the counter across from Peeta and Prim and watch. My parents sit on either side of my, and Johanna comes in and so does Cinna and Portia. Prim and Peeta don't notice. "Wait, that's too much." Peeta says. "To this line right here, see it?" he points to the one cup line.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Prim says.

"That's alright, you didn't know." Peeta dumps some out, not bothered by the fact that Prim poured some sugar on the counter. "There, you want to pour it in?" Prim frowns.

"Here?" she dumps the whole thing back in the bag and Peeta smiles.

"Nope, in the bowl," Peeta taps the green bowl. Prim's lips form an 'O' and her eyes go wide.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" Prim says.

"That's okay, we can just refill it." The two of them work together to refill the bag. "There we go," Peeta hands the plastic measuring cup to Prim and she dumps it into the bowl, a teaspoon or so falling off the side. Peeta sweeps it into his hands and dumps it back in the bowl. "Okay, now we have to do the same thing with the brown sugar, but this time, it's got to be hard, so we have to push it down." Peeta says.

"To the line," Prim asks.

"Yes, to the line." Peeta puts the white sugar away, and then throws the wrappers for the butter away. Peeta pours and Prim pushes. They work together, and then Prim dumps it in the bowl.

"Do we push it again?" she pokes the brown sugar, which has molded to the shape of the cup.

"No, now we mix it." Peeta gets out the wisp. Prim mixes for a little while.

"I need help." She says, giving up. Peeta takes the wisp and Prim's hands cover his and together, they mix everything. "Done?" Prim asks.

"Not yet," Peeta smiles. "Now we add an egg." He picks it up. Prim drops the egg in the bowl and pokes it till it cracks. "We have to clean the shells out," Peeta reminds her before she picks up the wisp again. He reaches in and starts to pick out the shells. She helps him, and they mix the egg in and he lets Prim crack another. Again, they clean out the shells, mix it, and then Prim cracks the last one. They clean the shells out and they mix the rest of the eggs. Peeta adds a teaspoon of vanilla extract and Prim dumps it in, spilling half of it on the counter. Peeta fill the spoon halfway and hands it to her, and she pours it in. The look she gets when she's concentrating is adorable. Her eyebrows furrow slightly, and she has her lower lip puckered out. She's covered in ingredients, but we all don't seem to care. She's covered Peeta, too, but he doesn't seem bothered at all.

"No we done?" Prim asks.

"Not yet," Peeta says. "Now we do the salt. Only half a teaspoon, so we fill this spoon halfway." He says.

"Okay!" Prim takes the spoon and fills it halfway with salt, and dumps it in. The counter is filthy and it doesn't even bother me. This is so cute to watch. "Done?" Prim asks.

Peeta laughs. "No, when the cookies are out of the oven, that's when we're done, alright?" he asks.

"Okay!" she smiles. She has batter in her eyebrows and all over her face, and in her hair.

"She needs a bath," Mom smiles.

Dad nudges me in the ribs. "You know Kitten, I wasn't too sure at first," he begins, whispering in my ear. "But he's really a great guy. Maybe I don't need to keep my gun in my pocket all the time."

I throw my head back and laugh, "See? He's great once you get to know him." I whisper back.

Dad and I turn our attention back to Peeta and Prim, and I see Prim has dumped the entire box of baking soda on the counter. "Oh no, I'm sorry Peeta! Accident!" Prim exclaims.

"That's alright; we can just clean it up later." Peeta says.

"I'll do it," I speak up. "You know I'll end up coming in here after you've finished and do it anyways," I reply.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still going to help you." he says.

"Alright," I shrug. Peeta takes a teaspoon of baking soda from the pile on the counter and then let's Prim dump it in.

Then he and Prim fill up the measuring cup all the way three times and then another half. "Now we've got to mix it." Together, they mix the bowl, and then they add the chocolate chips, mix it again, and then Peeta gets down the cookie pan and the baking sheets. The oven goes off, announcing it's ready for the cookies and Prim and Peeta fill up the tray and Peeta puts the cookies in the oven.

"There's more!" Prim points as Peeta sets the timer.

"I know; we'll make those when these are done. For now, we wait." Peeta says. He puts away everything and just throws out the box for the baking soda.


	13. Chapter 13

I can hear Prim screaming at five in the morning through the soundproof walls. She storms into Mom and Dad's room, and then comes into Peeta and I and jumps on our bed for nearly five minutes before racing off again. She turns on every light in the house.

"It five in the morning Prim!" I roll over and groan. Peeta's up already, in a pair of sweatpants, which is what he slept in. I slept in all long sleeves, red and white striped pajamas, and white socks.

"I love your sister." Peeta says.

"Is that sarcasm?" I demand.

"No. I really do love her. She's adorable." he says.

"And energetic and loud," I mutter, pulling the pillow back over my head.

"Well I'm going out there." He disappears.

I'm nearly asleep again, but someone crawls into the bed, sits on my back and bounces up and down, pulling the pillow off my head. "SISSY SANTA CAME YOU NEED TO GET UP!" she screams. She stands up and bounces on my back.

"Ow! Alright!" I push her so she falls onto the bed. "I'm up! Gosh!" I pull the comforter off the bed and she runs off. I grab my phone and wrap myself up like a burrito so only my head is showing, and I drag myself into the living room and trip and fall on my face. Loudly, I moan, and then just lay there.

"Alive?" Johanna nudges my ribs.

"Hardly," I mutter. Prim stands up on my back and starts jumping.

"STOP IT SISSY! YOU'RE A BULLY!" Prim screams at me.

"Enough Prim; Katniss, get off the floor." Mom says. I drag myself up and sit down on Peeta's lap.

Prim does wait for the okay, she just makes me tell her which is her's by reading them to her and then she starts ripping open gifts. My phone vibrates in my hand, making Peeta and I look down. I break my hand out and unlock it.

(207) 681-8687: _morning beautiful._

Me: _who the hell is this? Don't call me beautiful._

(207) 681-8687:_ feisty. I like it. Prim wake you up yet? _

Me: _how do you know my sister? Who is this._

(207) 681-8687: _your nighttime friend._

Me: _nice try, asshole. Who is this? _

(207) 681-8687: _alright Katniss, calm down. It's Kegan._

Me: _oh…how did you get my number?_

(207) 681-8687: _I stole Aunt Renee's phone._

Me: _and let me guess; now Rye, Graham and Justice have it too, right?_

(207) 681-8687: _of course. Now send me nudes._

Me: _fuck no!_

(207) 681-8687: _I'm kidding. I just was hoping I'd get lucky. _

"Let's send him a picture." Peeta says. I didn't even realize that Prim was done opening, and now everyone is helping her open her toys while mom cleans up the wrapping paper.

"Alright," I reply.

Me: _actually, you are pretty hot. I'll send you nudes, just don't tell anyone except for Graham, Rye and Justice. Go in another room. _

(207) 681-8687: _fuck! Okay!_

Peeta and I start laughing.

(207) 681-8687:_ alright we're in a different room._

Me: _alright, good. Ready?_

(207) 681-8687:_ yessssss!_

I go to the camera. "Let's flick them off." Peeta says.

"Wait." I sit up, lower my blanket some to expose my shoulders, and pull down my sleeves, so in the photo it appears I'm naked when really, I'm fully dressed.

"Nice," Peeta snickers. I hold my phone and, without our expressions changing, we both flick off the camera, I look naked and so does Peeta since he's shirtless, and then I send the photo.

(207) 681-8687:_ Oh come on! That's not fucking fair! You said nudes and your fucking naked with my goddamn cousin and you both look like you just finished having sex! This is not fair!_

Me: _next time don't fucking ask me for nudes when I have a boyfriend, who is your cousin. _

I go ahead and save him as a contact.

Kegan: _your such a bitch. I was hoping for a boner!_

Me: _that really sucks. You know what? Peeta's got a boner right now. You know why? Because we're fucking and texting at the same time. _

Peeta starts laughing hysterically.

Kegan: _I really hate you. _

Me: _no you don't _

….a….

When all the Mellarks come over for Christmas later that day, I open the door. The four boys come in last, and all four of them glare at me. "Something wrong?" I ask innocently.

"No." Justice says curtly.

"Well why are you glaring at me?" I ask. My hair is wet and it's evident I've just taken a shower, but Peeta's hair is wet too, but he was showering in his room. When they see the connection of the wet hair, they look pissed. Mom keeps making me drink tea or coffee, insisting that there is medicine in there that helps with asthma, because she's trying to prevent me from having an attack until tomorrow because tomorrow I go to the doctors and get three inhalers and a nebulizer.

And then I've got another job interview at Toys R Us. It's got a Ferris wheel in it and the store alone is like three stories tall.

So when Haymitch, who has given up on the drink, and has started using the fake Cigarettes that can't damage your lungs, but still blow our real smoke, Mom starts snapping at him. "The girl is perfectly fine." Haymitch says.

It is making it hard for me to breathe already. I cover my mouth and nose and walk off to the bathroom.

I knew I had asthma, and I knew that it wasn't serious because I hardly ever get an attack, but it doesn't seem like that anymore.

Mom comes right into the bathroom and forces me to drink tea and drink a lot of water. "I can't believe he's doing this." Mom sighs loudly.

"It's because he doesn't like being told what to do." I mutter.


	14. Chapter 14

It's New Years Eve and I'm really upset. I've got the inhalers and Peeta insisted on keeping one of them with him. He's at Applebee's, at work.

And he works in Times Square, and that's where they do the Dick Clarks New Year thing, and it fills with millions of people, so I know he won't be home until really late tonight. It's actually ten thirty, and I sit with my whole family and Peeta's entire family. I've warmed up to them completely.

"Just one hour to go." Mrs. Mellark says. Everyone is happy, but I'm not. I wish Peeta could be here.

"Yup," I say dully. My legs are pulled up against my chest, my arms wrapped around them, my chin resting on top of them. I'm in jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt.

We've got snacks out on the coffee table. Peeta said he's really upset that he has to go to work. It will be our first New Year together and we don't even get to spend it together. "Come on Katniss, lighten up." Caitlin says. I just sigh and shake my head.

As they show times square, we all see the Applebee's Peeta works at is literally jam packed with people. Peeta tried to get everyone to cover his shift but nobody would. "Well there's no way they're letting him home early." I grumble. "He'll be there till six in the morning."

He knows how upset I am about this. Of course, everyone is upset too, but I was so upset that I actually was crying. Caitlin is on my right and Mom is on my left and Dad is on her left. Everyone else is scattered around the room.

Dick Clarks ends for a while and then starts right up again at eleven thirty. Miley Cyrus is performing. "I can't stand her." Mom says.

"I like her music…but I don't like what she does around kids. Of course, everyone has their own way of expressing themselves." I mutter.

"Next year we should actually go out there and see it for ourselves." My eyes shoot up, along with everyone else's. And there he is, standing right there, in his work clothes, his hands in his pockets. "You know people will say complaining gets you nowhere. Well, my boss has a heart. When he asked why I was so dull, I told him that this is the first New Year with my fiancé." He shrugs. "I just finished an order when he said 'go home kid, be with your girl' so…I did." He shrugs. He looks at me and opens his arms. I fly up and run right into them. "He said that I have to bring you in one day when I'm not working though." he says.

"That's fine." I hold him tighter.

After a while, he releases me, kisses my forehead and walks into his room. I go back to my seat, and he comes out in jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that's tight and sexy and a leather jacket and his vans. He hands me my boots and my coat.

"Why do I need these?" I ask.

"Because we have to go outside for fireworks," Haymitch says.

"Yeah, I've got the sky ones." Rye says.

"And we need noise." Peeta says. He backs up out of the way and watches from the side. Prim is struggling to stay awake, and Audrey is fighting with her. They're literally best friends now. Audrey taps Prim's head and Prim taps hers.

I don't pull on my boots yet, and finally Peeta shoots me the 'put them on' look, and I listen. I pull my coat on, too. "Come here," I tell him.

"Honey, there's no room." he says.

"Right here." I open my legs and tap the floor. He stares for a moment, and then walks over and sits down in front of me. It's eleven forty. Slowly, I lean forwards and rest my chin on his head, sliding my hands down his muscular arms. He reaches up, knowing what I want, and links our fingers.

"I can't!" Prim finally whines. "Mama awake at eleven fifty nine?" Prim asks.

"Yes baby, come here." Mama reaches from Prim, and she gets up and walks over, crawling in her lap and falling asleep immediately. I move my head down so my chin is on Peeta's shoulder. I kiss behind his ear, and then his cheek, and then his jaw, and then his lips.

"Did I ever tell you?" I begin; my voice only audible for him. "That you look incredibly sexy in leather jackets?" He shakes his head. "And it makes me…want you…so fucking bad." I murmur again. "And after the ball drops…we're going to get a hotel down the street." I add. "So we can fuck, and be as loud as we want, and not disturb anybody at all."

He is stiff as a board.

PEETA'S POV

I love when she talks dirty, and I have to think of the most disgusting thing I can come up with to keep my dick limp. She kisses behind my ear again, and then she kisses my cheek. I hear Johanna laugh dryly from across the room. "Do you object?" she whispers. Her voice has given me goose bumps and I can't think straight. I shake my head, just barely. "Good," she whispers. "I'm going to give you the best blow you have ever gotten." I think of falling in cow shit and eating it and I'm very pleased that it's working. "If there wasn't a ton of people in this room, you would be naked." She whispers.

"I'm really dying to know what they're talking about." Kegan finally speaks up. I look up at Katniss, and she looks down at me and smirks.

"You know something else?" she whispers in my ear again. I raise my eyebrows at her, telling her I'm listening. "I'm wearing a thong right now."

_That would be so sexy…_

I need to stop thinking about this. "I'm hungry," I finally say. I stand up and walk off to the kitchen.

KATNISS'SPOV

I snicker and sit back.

"What did you say to him?" Justice finally asks.

"I didn't say anything." I lie coolly. "Peeta, there's food in here." I call him back. He comes back in, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He looks at me, and I smirk. "Something wrong?" I ask. His eyes darken to black. He isn't angry, he's horny. He's told me millions of times that he likes when I talk like that. He doesn't say anything. I stand up and walk over to him. "Are you okay?" his arms are crossed. Our eyes lock and he nods. "Why aren't you talking? What's wrong? Come here." I grab his hand and pull him into his room.

He pins me against the wall. "What if we fuck our way into the New Year?" he nips at my neck.

"No." I reply. He locks the door.

"Why?" he demands.

"Because-" he cuts me off with a short kiss, and then starts to move downwards. I lose my train of thought quickly. He's pulled my shirt and bra out of his way, and his mouth just gets to the top of my boobs when I push him away, covering myself again. "Everybody will know." I whisper.

"You point?" he exposes me again.

"Peeta," I groan. We haven't had sex since he said he wasn't going to make out with me anymore. He starts kissing my again. When he gets to my boobs again he gets halfway to his destination before I cover myself again. He just moves to my neck.

We ignore the cheers, knowing it's now midnight. Someone jiggles the locked door. "They're probably having sex, let's just go." That was actually my father. I don't think he cares about Peeta and I anymore. After everything with Prim, he trusts Peeta.

Peeta exposes me again, and swats at my hands when I try to cover myself. "If you don't want this say so and I'll stop. If you want me to stop because everyone is here, I'm not going to stop." He looks up at me. I don't answer because I want this so fucking bad, but everyone is here. "That's what I thought." He unbuttons my jeans.

….a….

We kept going well into the morning. We finally stopped at eight, and then we went to bed and slept till nine at night. Everyone was still here when we took a shower, which brought on another round, and finally, at ten, we put on another pair of pajamas and walked out of the room.

Almost immediately, the teasing begins. The kids don't understand what is going on. "Brainless, I'm surprised you're not waddling. Ten inches is a lot." She says.

"Ten more than you get." I reply. Everyone drifts off on their nagging, but Peeta starts laughing and gives me a high five.

"I should beat your ass for saying that." She stands up.

I roll my eyes. "It's true." I walk into the kitchen and rummage through the cabinets for something to eat. I'm just about to start some ramen noodles when Peeta walks into the kitchen and starts making something. "You better share that." I tell him.

"Maybe…" he smiles. It's some type of creamy noodle chicken thing and it sells delicious. I put away the ramen and wait impatiently until he fills two bowls and puts one on the counter next to me.

"You two at least were using protection, right?" Mrs. Mellark calls from the living room. I take my birth control pill and continue eating. "Hello!" she calls.

"No, we weren't!" Peeta and I call at the same time. I cringe and wait for Daddy.

"What the hell do you mean?" Dad walks right into the kitchen.

"He pulled out Dad…" I don't look at him.

"How can you be sure?" he demands.

"Because I am," I hop off the counter.

**I'm doing a time skip to like…April third, Peeta's b-day**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry, this had to happen.**

It's April third, Peeta's birthday. Mom and Dad moved out a month ago and live in a townhouse not far from here. Mom works at another hospital and Dad is working on opening his own store. Finnick and Annie moved here too, at their own place. Johanna is spending the night there because I want to make sure Peeta has a really good day today.

He's still asleep because I make sure I wake up at six in the morning. It's much cooler outside, in the seventies. I have on a blue and white plaid shirt that goes to three quarters or my arms, a black bra, and only one button is buttoned, and I have on white panties.

I have been planning this for two weeks. I've talked to almost everyone in Peeta's family because I can't cook at all and Mrs. Mellark made it with me four times and made me try it on my own. I burnt it and we kept going until I mastered it.

I whip up the dough and make the biscuits, so relived almost cry when I see they are golden and perfect when they come out.

I make the gravy, knowing the recipe by heart by now, and add the sausages and make the eggs and I set the table, make him his favorite type of coffee and set it at his spot and then I creep into his bedroom and climb in the bed with him. He's fast asleep, but the second I'm sitting next to him, his arms wrap around me. I'm sitting up and his hands are right on my ass. I bend down and kiss him for a long time. After a moment, he starts to respond, and he sits up, our lips still connected, as he lays me down and hovers above me, still kissing me. I pull away after a moment and run my hands slowly up and down his chest. "Happy Birthday," I kiss him again, and he smiles and kisses me back.

"Thank you, I love you." he murmurs.

"I love you too," I whisper. "I have a surprise for you." I whisper. He arches his eyebrows.

"Oh do you?" he asks with a grin.

"Yes." I sit up, and he sits back. I stand up and he follows me. I pull him right into the kitchen.

Mrs. Mellark says that this is his favorite meal, and she makes it all the time.

"Did my mom make this?" he asks when he sees what it is.

"No…" I trail off.

"You made it?" he asks. I nod. "Did you scrape off the burnt part?" he asks.

"No…I didn't burn it." I mumble. "You know how I keep disappearing?" I ask. He nods. "I've been at your parents' house and your mom taught me how to do it." I whisper.

"Katniss, this is incredible!"

The entire time we eat, he keeps saying that he's surprised I didn't burn it, and I don't let him help me clean up.

He watches me. He stops me every time I pass him and kisses me and tells me he loves me, and I tell him I love him too.

"So I've been thinking…" I don't look at him because I'm afraid of his reaction. "We're still doing that training thing, right?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he trails off.

"Why don't we do it somewhere else?" I ask.

"Why when we can do it for free here?" he asks.

"Well…the other day you were saying how you wish it was just you and I living together…" I trail off.

"Yeah…" he says.

"What if…we moved out?" I ask.

He's silent for a long time. "Really?" he asks.

"Yes…" I mumble.

"Okay." He agrees. "That's not all, is it?" he asks.

I take a deep breath. "Do you want a big wedding?" I blurt.

He's silent for a very long time this time. "Not really…" he trails off.

"Me either…" I mumble.

PEETA'S POV

She's extremely hard to read right now and I can't figure out what she's getting at. "Why are you asking?" I finally ask her.

"Well…" she continues wiping the spotless counter and I know it's because she doesn't want to face me. "Let's elope." She finally says. "I mean…you don't have to at all I just…don't want to go through all the wedding stuff. I'd much rather elope but Peeta we really don't have to we can wait and plan a real wedding…just forget I said anything I didn't mean to upset you it was just an idea and I'm really sorry." She continues her rants, and finally, I get up, put my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." I whisper.

I put my hand on her shoulder and spin her around to face me. She's trails off, her eyes searching mine. Then I kiss her and start trailing kisses down her neck.  
"Peeta," she whispers.  
"Hmm?" I murmur.  
"What do you think?" She whispers.  
"Yes Katniss. I don't care what type of marriage it is. As long as I can call you my wife, I'm happy." I nuzzle her neck and start kissing her again.  
"Me too..." Her voice trails off. "We have the whole house to ourselves all day." She tangles her fingers in my hair.  
"Where's Johanna?" I ask.  
"Finn and Annie's," She answers.  
"Ok..." I kiss her again. "Then we can have sex anywhere." I lay her on the kitchen table.  
"Yes..." She trails off.

...9...

KATNISS'S POV  
We stroll around the city, our hands swaying along. He stops every now and then to kiss me, but other than that, we just remain in a comfortable silence. Finally, he stops again and kisses me. "Are you cold?" He asks. I'm in white short shorts and a blue button down tank top and my gray vans and it's in the sixties.  
"No, I'm okay." I reply.  
In all actuality, I'm freezing, but I'm not going to tell him because he's going to give me his jacket. I really just want him to stay warm. "Katniss," he starts. "You're lying."  
"Peeta, I'm okay, really, I am. You're going to be cold and I don't want you to."  
"Oh honey, I'll be perfectly fine." He says.  
"Peeta, I'm okay." I brush him off.  
"Please?" He begs softly.  
I bite my lip and sigh. "Alright, only because you said please." I mumble.  
He pulls me aside and peels his jacket off.  
Gently, he sets it on my shoulders and helps me put it on.  
We start walking again. "We should take Prim to Toys R Us, where you work. She loves that place." He says.

"Now?" I repeat.

"If you want…" he trails off.

"Peeta, we do whatever you want today." I reply.

"Then let's go and see if your parents will let us have Prim." He waves down a taxi.

…a…

When we knock on the door and nobody answers, I just use the key Mom gave to me.

The TV is on, there something, I think its water, is spilled on the floor. Prim's cheerios in her princess bowl is sitting on the kitchen table and so is her Sippy cup of orange juice. "Mom?" I call, shutting the door behind Peeta and shrugging his coat off and hanging it up on the coat shelf next to the door. I can tell that this must be from this morning. "Dad?" I ask loudly; nothing. I walk over to the tables and pick up Prim's cheerios, popping one into my mouth. "They're not stale." I set the bowl down on the table. I pick up her Sippy cup and drink some of her orange juice. "Little duck, Mom, Dad, Anyone?" I shout.

Still, I don't get a reply. I look at Peeta. He knows that when I come over and nobody's home I start to panic. I whip out my phone and dial Mama.

Nothing. I call Dad and then Haymitch.

"Hey Sweetheart," he says.

"Are you parents with you?" I demand.

"No." he says.

"They're not home and the phone is going right to voicemail." I reply.

"Wait around, they'll be back." He hangs up.

"Cunt." I mutter. I walk around the house, into every room.

"Katniss," Peeta calls from the kitchen. "I don't like this at all." I walk into the kitchen and see a piece of paper in his hands.

It's Mama's handwriting, the entire thing. AR

_katniss, _

_i'm writing you a note because I was allowed. _

_So here it is: _

_Sweetie, your Father And I Just Really Absolutely Always love you. I Need you To Hold On and Really Always No Every Single day that even though we're taken again, with primmy this time, we always Really love you. we can't be there with you anymore, and don't come after us, he said he would kill you if you do. stay with peeta._

_love, _

_mom, dad and primmy._


	16. Chapter 16

I pace around the Mellark living room as they all wait patiently, Haymitch, Johanna. Finnick and Annie added to the group, Cinna and Portia on speaker phone.

Peeta's eyes follow my every step. I feel terrible because it's his birthday, and when I told him, he actually told me to shut up and stop being so selfless. He said my family is his family and they're more important than a day he was born on twenty one years ago.

I listen to him, because he'll be mad if I don't.

"Brainless you've been pacing for an hour and a fucking half! I left work early for this!" Johanna finally says.

To be completely honest, I'm not upset. Not even a little bit.

I'm pissed beyond words and I really just want to wring somebody's neck. "Well I'm sorry!" I snap sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Johanna heads for the door, but I grab her wrist and shove her back onto the couch.

"Stop it! This is fucking important!" I snap.

"Alright, Katniss honey, just tell us what happened and maybe we can help you." Mrs. Mellark says.

I take a deep breath. "The dick has Prim and my parents again." I enunciate.

"What?" Everyone demands at once.

"Yes! I fucking know!" I snarl. "And my mom left this weird fucking note that is really goddamn creepy."

"What's it say?" Johanna asks. I pull it from the pocket of my jeans.

"katniss,i'm writing you a note because I was here it is:Sweetie, your Father And I Just Really Absolutely Always love you. I Need you To Hold On and Really Always No Every Single day that even though we're taken again, with primmy this time, we always Really love you. we can't be there with you anymore, and don't come after us, he said he would kill you if you do. stay with , mom, dad and primmy." I read aloud.

"That does sound weird…" Cinna trails off.

"And it doesn't sound like her. She always has perfect grammar and she doesn't have the start of her sentences capitalized. She instead of spelling know K-N-O-W she spelt it N-O." I add.

"Maybe the dick wrote it." Megan suggests.

"Nobody else calls Prim Primmy. Dad calls her cupcake and I call her little duck."

"She's got a point." Haymitch says.

"Well I'm getting the police involved." I reply.

"If you find where they are, you better not go." Peeta says.

"Are you joking? If I find where they are I'm definitely going to go." I reply.

"Katniss he said he was going to kill you. Please don't go. Just tell the police." He begs.

I sigh, "Fine." I snap.

I call 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the receptionist asks.

"Come to the Mellarks Bakery." I hang up.

"Katniss, you can't do that!" Mrs. Mellark scolds.

"I don't want questions. Questions waste time. They need to do what I want." I reply.

"I'm going to close shop. The last thing we need is for them to see police officers." Mr. Mellark goes downstairs.

It takes a half hour before I hear sirens, and I know they were probably tracking my phone.

A few minutes later, Mr. Mellark comes back up with a police officer. "She called," he points at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"My parents and sister got taken." I reply.

"Do you have any proof? Any past evidence?"

I actually laugh. "You better take a seat. It's a long story."

He looks hesitant. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Katniss Everdeen," I reply. He writes it down in his notebook.

"Alright," he nods at me to start.

"Okay, about…almost two years ago, when I was nineteen, my mom was at work; she's a nurse. One of her patients died. It was Cornelius Snow's son." He writes down his name, too.

"Do you know his son's name?" he asks.

"Um…" I start to say no.

"It was Jason," Cinna says. He looks around and then at the phone.

"Jason Snow?" The cop asks.

"Yes." He says.

"Alright." He writes it down. "And where did this occur? Here in New York?" he asks.

"Miami Florida at Miami Children's hospital." he writes that down too. "Alright Miss Everdeen, continue your story." He says.

"Okay…after the kid died, he was seventeen, Mom came home crying. She locked herself in her room. The kid's Dad, Snow, was going to kill both my parents and make me or my little sister watch."

"I'm sorry, I need your parents name, and your sister and their age." He says.

"Okay, my Mom is Lillian Everdeen, she's forty one." He writes it down. "Dad is Ethan Everdeen, he's forty three." He writes that too. "And my little sister is Primrose Everdeen. She's only three." His eyes widen slightly. "Alright, continue." He says.

"My best friend Johanna Mason," I point at Johanna. He writes her name down too. She smirks and sits back. She for some reason wants to go to jail. She's so fucking stupid sometimes. "We overheard my parents telling Cinna and Portia-"

"Who are they?" he asks.

"Really close family friends; my godparents. They're on the phone." I reply.

"Alright," he says.

"Anyways, we overheard my parents telling Cinna and Portia everything. Months passed and nothing happened, but then one day, when Johanna was at work, Prim was at Cinna and Portia's and I was at home with my mom and dad. Cornelius walked in the door and he grabs my arm and tied me to the door. He started taking my clothes off and he was going to rape my but my mom and dad begged him not to. He started to kill them and he actually cut off my dad's pinky finger on his right hand, but the whole time I was hallucinating. I saw them get cut up…but they didn't, and Johanna came home from work and was hallucinating and she untied me and we left. My uncle and my sister and Johanna and I poured their ashes into the ocean, but really, Snow got the death penalty and his brother came in, put fake ashes for their funeral and took my parents. I moved here, and took care of my sister."

"You weren't depressed at all? After hallucinating and thinking you saw your parents cut up in front of you?" he looks unconvinced.

I show him the scars on my wrists. "I had to go to therapy." I reply. "Anyways, Johanna Peeta and I-"

"Who's Peeta?" he asks. I point at Peeta.

"My fiancé; Anyways, we moved into an apartment and my parents showed up and explained basically everything I just explained to you. That was about…like four months ago. Then today, Peeta and I went over to my parents' house to see my sister, and nobody was there. I could tell they were there this morning because the cheerios on the table weren't stale and my sister's orange juice wasn't bad. So we weren't looking around the house and we found this note." I hand him the paper my mother wrote.

He reads it over for a long time, and then he writes the entire note, takes a picture of it and hands it back to me. "Alright, and do you have and photos of your parents; your little sister? Or of the brother that took them?"

"I have photos of my parents and sister but I don't have any of the guy that took them." I reply.

"Alright, can I see them please?" he asks.

I look around for my phone and then remember Cinna is occupying it. I pick it up and press the home button and go to my camera roll. I scroll for a while, and stop when I find one of Mama smiling. It only shows her head, but still, I love this photo because she looks so happy and healthy.

"This is my Mom." I show it to him.

"Alright, can you send that to me? Email or text or something?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply. Johanna snickers and shakes her head. "Email?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's nyccole with both C's." he says. I press the arrow box in the lower left corner an press email and type in his email and press send. Then I scroll through my camera roll until I find my Dad. This was when we were at a restaurant and he was leaning against the wall. I shouted "Dad!" and he looked at me like he was ready to kill anyone that hurted me and his face was so serious. He's in a tan jacket with a black shirt underneath and a brick wall is behind him.

"This is my Dad." I show him.

"Can you send that, too?" he asks.

"Alright," I send it to him and then find a picture of Prim right away. My camera roll is filled with her photos.

In this one, she just ate the last cookie when mom had specifically told her not to have it. The window is open in the kitchen, and it's blowing her hair back enough to see her little earrings. She saw me walk into the kitchen and she panicked and pressed a finger to her lips, grinning with her lips curled back. There is nothing but the white wall in the kitchen behind her, and the photo actually makes her look like a child model.

And that's when the pain starts. "And…" I swallow. "That's my sister." My voice cracks and Peeta takes a step closer to me.

He smiles. "She's adorable. Is she a child model?" he asks.

"No." I answer. I send the photo to him. He stands up.

"Alright," he begins. "I need your phone number and your address. We're going to do the best we can to find our family." He says.

I give him all my information and everyone else but Caitlin does too.

"If I find him first I'm going to kill him." I say as he heads for the door. He freezes.

"Katniss!" Mrs. Mellark shrieks. Peeta's jaw drops, along with everyone else's but Johanna's and Haymitch's.

"And to be honest, I don't care if I get the death penalty. He's a cunt. He deserves to die."

He officer takes a deep breath. I look at his name tag and see the name Officer Cole Chapman there.

"She doesn't mean it," Peeta says.

"Yes I do. You can take me in cuffs. I don't actually care."

The cop barks out a laugh. "I like you. I don't care if you kill him. He threatened your life, so technically you won't even get questioned, because it's self-defense. Go ahead and kill him. If you don't, I will." He says.

"Whoever gets there first," I reply. He grins and shakes his head.

"I'll stop by when I've got some news." Then he walks away.

When the bell to the bakery chimes downstairs, and we hear it shut, everyone starts shouting at me that I'm crazy. Johanna, Cinna, Portia and Haymitch insist that I'm perfectly fine. Finnick and Annie have been completely silent since I walked in the door, but they're not now.

"Katniss, he knows to watch you now!" Peeta says.

I break. "Shut up!" I shout. They silence. "I don't fucking care! You guys don't understand what it's like! I spent fucking months thinking my parents were gone and never coming back! I had Prim with me the whole time and she was my entire fucking world. She was the only reason I didn't kill myself! I love my sister so fucking much! Then I get my parents back, and not only do I lose them again, but now I lose Prim?" I'm crying now. "I don't care what the consequence is! There all I've got aside from Haymitch! That's it! Everyone else is dead and never coming back! I love them more than anything! I don't fucking care if I get killed! I don't care! What did they do wrong? Nothing! They didn't do shit! Stop telling me I'm wrong to say that when you don't understand! Take a walk in my shoes before you judge me! Maybe then you'll fucking understand!" I storm out of the building after handing Peeta his jacket.

I love Peeta as much as I love my family and his family and friends.

But he doesn't understand.

There are only four people that really, fully understand, and not one of them are Mellarks.

There's Haymitch, Johanna, Cinna and Portia.

That's it. They are the only people that understand.

I have a feeling, a really strong feeling that this time without my family is going to be much harder than the last.

Because this time I don't have my Little Duck to be with anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

I lock myself in the bathroom for two days in my bedroom and stare at the blade resting on the counter.

Should I do it? Just one little swipe and I've let out some emotion.

But no, I can't. I remember the look on Mom and Dad's face to clearly in my mind when they found out I did it before. And I can't possibly bring that look back to their faces.

Johanna and Haymitch and Peeta and all the Mellark and Finnick and Annie are begging me to come out of the room.

I don't care. They all knew I cut.

I rip open the door with the blade in my hand.

"Katniss!" Peeta reaches for the blade, but I pull my hand away and walk right past him. They start begging and pleading with me not to do it. I stop in Johanna's room and grab her blow horn and to into the kitchen and open up the window. The screen is not in it. It's a big window, and takes up the upper half of the wall. I stick my head out and switch on the blow horn.

"Hey!" I shout. People below look around out of surprise. "Up here!"

A guy looks up at me. He gestures, as if asking me 'what?'

We are twelve stories high, so his voice won't reach up here.

"Do me a favor, will you?" I shout.

"Katniss, what the fuck are you doing?" Johanna asks.

I see the guy nod. "Step way back," I shout. "Like really far." Everyone steps away from underneath me. I drop the blade. "Go throw that out! Into the ocean! It's affected my life for long enough!" I see a lot of them stare at the blade. The guy nods again and gives me a thumb up. I watch as he picks it up and hurls the blade that I stole back from Peeta right into the ocean. "Thank you!" I call. He nods. I shut the window and hand Johanna her blow horn.

"Katniss, listen, I think we really need to talk about this." Peeta insists.

"I don't want to talk. Get dressed. I'm ready to learn to kill someone." I go back into my room and slam the door.

I don't braid my hair when I get out of the shower like I do almost every day, instead, I blow dry it and put it up in a bun. I pull on black yoga pants that go to my knees, a black sports bra and then pull a gray tank top over it.

"You better not lock yourself in that fucking room again! We're not going until you eat! Oh, Fish boy, Crazy and I invited ourselves. And you're not leaving until you eat!" Johanna hits my door.

"Alright, shut up!" I shout. I roll on deodorant, which is sweet pea. I live for this damn scent.

My mind keeps drifting to what Prim and Mom and Dad are going through right now.

And I promise myself to kill that cunt.

I rip open my door.

"Good, you're coming." Johanna says. She's in white yoga pants and a black tee shirt. Annie is in gray yoga pants and a black tee shirt. Both of them have sports bra's underneath. Peeta wears just a tee shirt and basketball shorts and so does Finnick. I grab my phone off my bed and my car keys.

They force food down my throat, and a ton of water, and then we all fill our own water bottles and head out.

"I don't even know where this place is." Peeta admits.

"Hey! Where's the training thing?" Johanna demands to the lady at the front desk.

"Down the hall, third door on your left," She says. She takes a long drag of her beer and I hear her mutter _I hate this job_ under her breath.

I snicker and head in the direction she says.

"So…" Peeta begins. "Are you alright?" he demands.

"Of course she's not alright. If I'm not alright, then she isn't. Brainless, I want him dead." Johanna says.

"Oh, he'll die." I open the door and the smell of a gym overwhelms me.

This place is the size of two huge high school gyms. On the right there is a door labeled '_girls locker room'_ and on the left there is a door labeled '_boys locker _room'. There is a door labeled '_weaponry training_' in the middle of the right wall, and I can see through the glass that there is nobody in there, and it'd jam packed with all types of weapons.

"HELLO?" I shout. Someone sticks their head out of the weaponry door. There must have been someone in there. He's muscular, with a much defined jaw, and he's pretty tall and probably our age. He walks out of the door all the way.

"Fuck he's hot." Johanna starts to fidget. He walks over to us. He's really muscular, too. "You are so fucking hot." Johanna says. He looks her up and down.

"I'm single, too." He says.

"Perfect. Your mine now, alright?" she demands.

"Okay. I'm Blight."

"Johanna." She says.

She kisses him, and I roll my eyes and step around them, knowing damn well that Johanna is going to be kissing him for quite some time. I walk right into the weaponry chamber.

There's a guy with dark skin. "Hello," he says.

"Hi." I reply. Peeta, Finnick and Annie walk in after me.

"Can you guys fight?" he asks. He picks up a knife and throws it at the wall, and it lodges right into the heart of a dummy.

"No…" I trail off.

"Not even with your hands?" he asks.

We shake our heads. "I mean…I can break your wrist…I've broken three before…" I trail off.

He just laughs. "You can't break my wrist; I'll have you on the floor before you can try." He says. "You guys here for hand to hand?" he asks.

"Both," we answer together.

"My friend Johanna Mason is out there…but she's making out with Blight." I add.

He snorts. "That doesn't surprise me. Anyways, let's see what you've got." He throws another knife right into the eye of a dummy and then walks past us. "HEY!" he shouts. Johanna and Blight spring apart. "Let's go Mason, let's see what you've got." He says. Johanna walks over.

"Don't cry when I break your face." Johanna says.

"Right," he laughs. "You guys are actually the only people we've ever worked with that don't know shit about what they're doing."

"Awesome! This is real training!" Blight shouts. "We never get to train people!" he says.

"You take Mason." He says. Johanna walks over to Blight. "What's your name?" he demands.

"Katniss Everdeen," I reply. He looks to Peeta.

"Peeta Mellark."

"Finnick Odair."

"Annie Cresta."

"Alright Everdeen, take off the rock. You'll cut my damn hand open with that thing." He says. I smirk and pull the ring off and put my phone by the wall and set the ring down next to it. "First, how flexible are you?" he asks. Blight and Jo are waiting, watching.

I shrug. "Ask Peeta." I reply. Johanna, Finnick and Annie start laughing, and then Blight and Boggs realize that Peeta and I are together, and they start laughing too.

"No, but seriously," Boggs says. "Do something."

"Okay…"

I am actually very flexible. I fall into a back bend and kick over and stand up and then do a back flip, take three large steps and do front hand springs all the way across the room, which is covered everywhere but the ceiling in black padding. I do backhand springs back, until I'm standing up in front of him.

Everyone's jaws are slack. Then Boggs grins. "So if I threw you over my shoulder and trapped you, you could get out?"

"More than likely." I reply.

Suddenly, I'm thrown over his shoulder.

It's simple, really. I put my hands down on the floor and pull one foot out and kick him in the back. He falls and releases me and then stands up.

"Try it with Mason." He says.

My phone starts ringing, and when Boggs tells me to leave it, I tell him I can't. I rush over and see the officer's number, which I programmed. "Any news?" I demand.

"We think we've found the guy who took your parents. We just don't have him in the flesh. Are you busy right now? Can you come down to the station and tell me if he looks familiar?"

"Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes." I hang up.

"Your leaving?" Boggs asks.

"Yes, I'm really sorry. I have to…I'll be back though in like…sometime today." I grab my keys and phone and put the ring back up and run for the door.

I stop upstairs for literally two seconds for my wallet, quickly explaining where I'm going.

"Get a jacket! I'm taking over for your mother till she gets back! I told her I would if anything occurs!" Mrs. Mellark calls after me.

"I'm fine!" I shout back, running for the elevator.

That's exactly what I would have done if it were my Mom anyways.

…a….

He's waiting for me when I get to the station.

He leads me right into the room. "We contacted the place where your parents and sister live and asked if there was any suspicious activity going on. They said no, and we asked for the footage and we saw, at nine fifteen in the morning on April third a man with blond hair and blue eyes walk into the elevator. The camera switched and showed him in the elevator with a gun, and then it showed him go into your parents apartment. He pointed a gun as we saw from the doorway and shouted 'out or I kill your precious little daughter' and then he took your sister by the hair and your dad stepped in and picked your sister up. She was screaming for help. The man smacked your sister and your mom and Dad went out the door without argument and then the guy picked up your sister by the arm and took them with."

My innocent little sister is being abused.

And I'm going to kill this guy. "Let me see the picture." I hiss.

He shows it to me. The guy has blond hair that's short ad he looks old and dirty and disgusting. "Does he look familiar? Even a little bit?" he asks.

"He looked a lot like Snow." I mumble.

"We tried to fingerprint the door and just saw yours covering somebody else's."

"So we've got nothing." I mutter.

"We know what he looks like. I'm going out to speak with him family tomorrow and I'm going to get a ton of information." He says. "I'll stop by."


	18. Chapter 18

_There isn't any light in the black tunnel and there isn't any light coming from the door that my sister is being killed behind. She's begging and crying, and I shout her name desperately, feeling along the slimy walls for me sister. I trip over something.__  
__"When I said don't come after us, I didn't really mean it." Mom whispers. Prim's screams stop and all the lights turn on. Mom is hardly alive. There are holes all over her body. The biggest one is over her heart. "If you really loved us you would have saved us." She whispers. Then her eyes go lifeless, and there still full of her tears.__  
__I burst into sobs and start screaming for help; for anyone to help. I look ahead of me and see Dad dead, too.__  
__I try to find the door but I can't. There isn't one.__  
__I look all over, crying and screaming, but then I hear a thud and I whip around.__  
__There she lays, dead, her body curled into a fetal position. She's bleeding, and I see that the guy basically skinned her.__  
__I can't stop screaming. I just scream and scream and scream and scream. My throat goes raw and I lose my voice, but I cry and cry, silent sobs._

I wake with a start. Peeta is standing next to me with Finnick and Annie and Johanna. I'm soaking wet, but I know Johanna's bucket did not wake me this time. My throat is raw and I can't speak.  
I can't. I can't breathe. I can't function. I need Mama. I need Daddy. I need my little duck. I start having an asthma attack, ad my inhaler is placed into my shaky hands.  
Once I've calmed my breathing, I throw the covers off me and go into the bathroom, starting a ice cold shower and getting under the spray.  
My whole family. We'll excite for Haymitch and Johanna might as well, but still.  
My whole family. I feel like shit. I feel like dying.  
I have to save my family. I have to.  
I need them and my little duck. She doesn't deserve this.  
She isn't even potty trained yet. She knows her numbers and her letters and she's beginning to learn to read a bit, but she isn't even potty trained and she's been taken.  
I think I'm in here for way to long because when I come out, the sky has gray streaks.  
Well I'm paying the water bill for this month.  
I go into the kitchen and sit down and make myself a cup of tea.  
I will save my family.

... ...

"Alright Katniss, we know the kids name. He is Jeffery Snow. He is thirty. He has no kids and he was I deeper able with his brother. He and Snow were always talking about numbers. It was always the same numbers. 00 30 80 00 25 6."  
"That's strange..." I whisper. When he realized he lost my voice he got concerned, so Peeta explained what happened. I can hardly talk and my voice isn't even recognizable.  
People know about my life now and I'm not okay with it. It went public last night and its all over the news. My parents pictures and Prim.  
But now they know to keep an eye open. I write down the numbers because I think it's important and if in going to find my family I need to have a place to start. "That's all I really got. His mother hasn't seen him since Snow got death penalty." He says.  
I sigh.  
"Alright...please keep looking." I whisper.  
"We'll find them Katniss. One of us." He pats my shoulder and leads himself out.

... ...

I train so fucking hard, harder than anyone. I juggle this and work and thinking of where they could be.  
I've got nothing and so do the officers.  
It's been two months.  
When Officer Cole found out about the training he was supportive and he knows where to find me.  
He walks into the gym as I kick Boggs in the head and send him to the ground.  
I'm define fly improving a whole lot. I'm sweating like a dog but so are the test of us.  
Boggs and Blight are our friends now and they know everything that happened. They like to be kept informed. I help Boggs up and we all stop what we're doing.  
"Katniss..." Officer Cole whispers. I stare at him. The news he's brining is not good. Are they dead? Please don't let them be dead. "We can't find anything at all. It's been two months and all we've got is a ton of lousy numbers that mean nothing." I grit my teeth. "We're dropping the case."  
"What!" I shout. "Are you joking? You can't do this!"  
"I don't want to but I'm forced by my boss." He says sadly.  
"I can't fucking believe this! You guy s are detectives! Your supposed to be able to deal with this shit!"  
"I know." He says calm.  
"If you weren't a fucking police officer I'd be beating the absolute shit out if you right now. But since you guys are worthless pieces of shit, I'll have to find my fucking family by myself."  
He takes a deep breath. "Good luck. And I've made sure. You can kill him and get away with it."  
And then he walks off.

**Short, I know. Things are heating up, aren't they?**


	19. Chapter 19

I have never worked so hard for something. It's already July. Sure, it's been a month.  
As a matter of fact, it's hot enough to go on a boat. It's the first if July.  
We completed training and my weapon is the bow and arrow. Finnick's is the trident, Annie is guns, Johanna is axes and Peeta is spears.  
We still go in every day and fight because it's the only thing that keeps me sane.  
"Where are your parents?" Kegan asks.  
"Where's Prim!" Audrey demands.  
I grit my teeth and slowly explain everything.  
They're silent, listening carefully.  
It's well past dinner. We're spending the night here tonight; at the bakery.  
Everyone goes to sleep but I sit in the living room on the couch, staring at the note.  
Something isn't right about it. Officer Cole always told me that.  
He always said something isn't right.  
And the numbers bother me too.  
I stare at the note and notice something for the first time that I didn't notice before.  
Random letters are capitalized.  
I furrow my eyebrows and stare at it harder.

_katniss,___

_i'm writing you a note because I was allowed.___

_So here it is:___

_Sweetie, your Father And I Just Really Absolutely Always love you. I Need you To Hold On and Really Always No Every Single day that even though we're taken again, with primmy this time, we always Really love you. we can't be there with you anymore, and don't come after us, he said he would kill you if you do. stay with peeta.___

_love,___

_mom, dad and primmy._

This doesn't seem like it's a goodbye note.  
It's something else.  
Slowly, I rise and get a stack of papers from the office. And a pencil and sit down at the coffee table.  
I study the note.  
Every now and then, there is a Capitol letter.  
It's like she's trying to show me something but still say goodbye at the same time.  
And then it clicks like a missing puzzle piece.  
"WAKE UP! GET UP! WAKE UP!" I start shouting as I stand up.  
People start to flood into the kitchen.  
"It's four in the goddamn morning!" Justice snaps.  
"You know how I said that something seems off about that note?" I demand.  
"Yeah..." Peeta scrubs his face.  
"It's like she's trying to show me something but still say goodbye! Then I was looking at it and see every now and then she puts a Capitol letter. If the jerk was watching her write it, he wouldn't suspect a thing, but Mom knows I over think everything! I think...what I think, is each Capitol letter is a letter to a word and the word is their location!" Johanna's eyes widen.  
"Your a genius!" Haymitch says.  
I pick up the pencil and write down every letter.  
SSFAIJRAAINTHORANESR  
"Katniss, that doesn't look like anything." Peeta says quietly.  
"I don't care! We have to try Peeta! It's the only thing left!"  
"She's right Peeta." Rye says quietly.  
He sighs and sits down next to me.  
We all study the letters for a really long time.  
"Right there," Johanna says. "R-A-A-I-N; Get rid of an A and you've got rain." She says.  
I write down rain.  
"Raft," Rye says.  
Peeta takes the pencil from me and every starts pitching in words.  
I study it. "Forest," I say finally.  
"How?" Johanna asks.  
"F," I point. "O, R, E, S, T." I reply.  
"Rain forest," Mrs. Mellark says.  
And then it hits me.

"You know...my son was a great kid. If you had saved him, you would have known that." He drags the blade along my mother's lips. "My brother and I loved this place. We learned about it in school and we studied it. We always said the coordinates backwards. 00 30 80 00 25 6." He sighs. "My son was going to go there. We made a tree house and everything from our own hands. Your a bitch for letting him die."

People are talking to me. My head is in the table and Peeta is shaking my shoulder.  
"Oh my god!" I gasp.  
"What?" Johanna demands.  
"The numbers! They're backwards coordinates without the directions!"  
"How do you know?" Peeta asks.  
"Snow said it! I remember!"  
"But they mean nothing without the directions!" Finnick says insistently.  
"Google!" I grab my phone and go into Google and type in the coordinates. It goes to a map in the middle of the street. I get pissed and add rainforest.  
And then I start crying.  
Sinharaja Rainforest.  
I set my phone on the table and grab a clean sheet of paper and write the letters from Mama and 'Sinharaja Rainforest'.  
I draw lines and connect them.  
"Sinharaja Rainforest." I whisper.  
"Katniss, no, you promised!" Peeta says.  
I'm already out the door.  
He chases me, but he can't possibly outrun my car. I go into the police station in my pajamas and it says 'closed for the holidays'  
"No!" I shout.  
Then I remember I still have Officer Cole's number.  
I dial him. "Hello?" He grumbles.  
"Sorry." I reply.  
He's silent for a moment. "Katniss?" He finally asks.  
"We need to talk. In person; right now." I reply.  
He yawns loudly. "I'll be at the station in five minutes." He hangs up.  
I pace all around until he gets there.  
He walks in calmly. "What is it?" He asks.  
I explain everything, and his eyes get wider and wider, and then he's on the phone, getting the place opened up to let us in the back.  
He does a lot of research. "Well...let's go." He says.  
"I want to go."  
"I can't let you go alone." He argues.  
"Then find where they're at from a helicopter. I'll have the earpiece. Please, I have to be the one to do this." I beg.  
"Fine. We'll have gunman at the perimeter at all times. What weapons do you need?" He asks.  
"Bow and arrow. Not the complex one." I reply.  
"You got it." He says.

...9...

I have in an earpiece. The helicopter has a silencer, but if I speak he can hear me. He can hear my every move.  
My bow is tightly in my hand. I was given much safer clothes by the police officers.  
"Katniss," Officer Cole begins in my ear. "We've found this tree house. It's clearly handmade." He says.  
"Where?" I demand.  
"Turn to your right and keep going straight until I tell you to stop." He says.  
"Okay," I listen to his instructions. It's a while I'm waking but I don't think of a single complaint. I don't have one.  
I move swiftly and silently, my bow loaded to kill at any second.  
"Stop," He says. I come to a halt right in front of the bush.  
Peeta and everyone is probably freaking out right now.  
I see men in camouflage surrounding the perimeter.  
I can hear voices inside.  
"Shut up bitch!" A male shouts. I grit my teeth.  
"Mommy! Help me!" Prim cries. I hear her scream in pain, and I shoot out of the bush before I can be stopped and climb silently up the ladder.  
"Katniss, I've become attached to you. Please be careful." Cole whispers in my ear. I crawl slowly up the trapdoor. Prim has a knife in the arm, Mom is holding her, and the guy from that photo is just raising his fist to beat the living day lights out of my innocent, injured sister when I rise to my feet and clear my throat loudly. It's raining out here, and all three of them are sick. Dad is tied to the wall.  
"Oh joy," he says when he sees me. "Did I say I'd kill you if you came here?" He asks.  
Mom cries harder, silently, shaking her head. I ignore her.  
I know that Officer Cole is listening intently to everything that is going on. "And don't you realize I don't care?" I ask.  
"Is this your little toy?" He nods at my bow.  
"It's actually your death." I reply. Prim is screaming and he shouts at her to shut up. "Don't talk to my sister like that." I say calmly. He points a gun at me, and I hear clicks all go off at once from the guys outside. I look him up and down. "What? Is everyone in your family unattractive?" I ask.  
His fingers are on the trigger now.  
My bow is pointed directly at his heart. Mom is trying to calm Prim but she's bleeding so bad I know it won't happen. "If you put the bow down, I'll put the gun down." He tries to reason.  
"Do you think I'm stupid?" I ask.  
"How did you find us?" He snaps.  
I smirk. "00 30 80 00 25 6."  
His eyes widen with recognition, and just as he presses the trigger I kick the gun from his hand and send the bullet out the window. Then I release my arrow in his chest and shove him out the door and watch him fall, dead.  
I drop the weapons as the silencer in the helicopter shuts off. "Katniss?" Officer Cole demands in my ear.  
Mom is too sick to walk, and the only thing holding up Dad is the ropes.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna need some help." I tell the officer.  
"Don't take the knife out Katniss." Mom whispers. She can hardly move. I feel her forehead, and Dad's. They're dying of heat but they're freezing.  
"Sissy," Prim whimpers. Gently, I pick her up and let her bleed all over me. People from the helicopter come in and get Mom and Dad, and then I go with Cole with Prim in my arms.  
They load up the helicopter with everyone, the gun and the dicks body included.  
On the way home, Prim, Mom and Dad all pass out.

...9...

My knee taps impatiently. Officer Cole sits next to me in the waiting room of the hospital.  
I really should call Peeta but honestly, I don't want to deal with the bullshit about being 'irresponsible' and 'you promised me and you didn't keep it' because honestly, I'm so upset right now that I'm afraid I will deck him if he says something to piss me off.  
Then again, he always overreacts. He probably thinks I'm dead.  
I bite my lip for a while and then decide to just got ahead and call him. "Can I borrow your phone?" I ask Officer Cole.  
He hands it to me and goes to where I can call. I take a deep breath and dial Peeta.  
I get scared he isn't going to answer, because it keeps ringing and ringing.  
It stops suddenly and I'm scared it's gone to voicemail.  
"Hello?" He asks. He sounds stressed beyond belief. I don't say anything for a moment. "Hello?" He repeats.  
"Peeta." I whisper.  
"Katniss?" He asks, relief flooding his voice. "Where are you? Are you okay?" He demands.  
"I'm in the hospital...I'm fine...physically." I whisper.  
"What hospital? Did you find your parents and Prim? Did you really go? And who's phone is this?" I can hear voices in the background all shooting questions  
"The same hospital I was in when I was in the coma. Yes I found them, yes I really went and this is Officer Cole's phone."  
He's silent for a long time. "Did you kill him?" He asks.  
I'm silent for a few moments. "Yes." I finally whisper.  
"Wow...alright, I'm going to come to the hospital. Is everyone okay? What happened? Why are you on the hospital?" He asks.  
"I don't know if everyone is okay...Prim got stabbed...and they're all sick. Like really sick."  
"Prim got stabbed? Oh my god!"  
"I know," I whisper.  
"Okay, I'm coming to see you." He says.  
"Alright," I whisper.  
"Okay, I'll be there soon, okay? I love you." He pauses when someone behind him says something. Them he sighs of irritation. "Is there something you want me to bring you...?" He trails off.  
"No..." I sigh. "I love you too."  
"Alright, bye."  
"Bye," I hang up and hand Officer Cole his phone. "Thank you."  
I want to know what's up. Especially with Prim.  
Is she going to lose her arm?  
My poor duck.  
A nurse walks into the waiting room to collect someone and when they hear the news they burst into hysterics.  
"No! He can't be gone!" The women collapses.  
Officer Cole looks pained as he stands up. He pats my shoulder. "I'm leaving. Call me if you need me." He walks out.  
Is this going to be me? My parents dying from sickness and my sister dying from sickness and being stabbed?  
My only family? Well immediate family. Haymitch technically is immediate family but this is different.  
I drop my head into my hands and fight back tears.  
I can hear the girl sobbing across the room.  
After almost a half hour of hiding my face, somebody sits down next to me and starts rubbing my back. "It's going to be okay." Peeta whispers. I look up and see his family and my little family.  
My hands are trembling and I'm really panicked.  
"Is anyone here for Primrose Everdeen?" I nurse asks. My head snaps up and every one of us stand up. She frowns. "Immediate family?"  
Mrs. Mellark sighs.  
"We're all immediate family." I lie.  
She sighs.  
"Alright. She's got the flu. Her arm is fine, it just hurts. She's on pain medication and she's tired and cranky and she keeps trying to take out the thing in the back of her hand."  
"Well can we go and see her?" I demand.  
"Sure. She's in room 347."  
I take off, ignoring her telling me not to run.  
"Me no want this!" Prim whines to the nurse in there as she pulls at the thing on the back of her hand.  
"I'm sorry Primrose. You have to keep this on you."  
"Where my sissy?" She demands. The nurse is sitting at her feet.  
"I don't know who that is." She replies.  
"I...WANT...SISSY!" She kicks the nurse.  
"Prim!" I walk all the way into her room. She looks tired and she is really cranky.  
She looks up at me and starts crying. "Sissy!" She reaches for me desperately. I sit down next to her. She sits up and I hug her. She cries uncontrollably on my shoulder, and I rub her back and just hold her. "He was a big bully! He hurt he! He put a silver thing in my arm! It hurts sissy! He hit me and mama and daddy and he tried to kill me! We eated snake! Me no like snake! I want ice cream and star chicken nuggets with red sauce and fries! Sissy you save us!" She sobs. She can't calm down. I look to the nurse.  
"Do you have ice cream and chicken nuggets and fries downstairs?" I ask.  
"Yes." She replies.  
"Can you get that and ketchup?"  
She nods and walks away.


	20. Chapter 20

Prim sits in her hospital bed, eating fries and nuggets and ice cream, sitting up against her pillows, her legs crossed. Audrey sits in front of her in the same position, and they're playing with their American Girls.

"You know," Johanna begins. This is really the first words anyone has spoken. I'm pacing around the hospital room. "I didn't really think you were going to do it. To be completely honest, I thought you were going to freeze, and he'd either kill you or take your hostage, too."

"Me too," Peeta says quietly.

"I can't believe you killed somebody." Rye says. "Remind me not to piss you off."

I know he's kidding. I don't get angry with him, I get upset with myself.

I took a life. He wasn't innocent, but still. I ended his life. I pointed the arrow right at his chest and intentionally let it go and killed him. I planned to kill him and felt good when it happened.

But he deserved it. He did. No, no. I'm not the kind of person that would think that somebody deserved to die.

It's more like…more like he earned it. He did some things that people don't do and his reward was death…and I was the one that delivered it.

But still, he had a beating heart a second before I shot the arrow, and right when it went in, it stopped. "You guys know that…I wouldn't kill anybody unless they earned death?" I ask quietly, staring at the tiled floor. "I didn't kill him because he deserved it." I squeak.

Someone turns me around and hugs me. I would recognize the axe with a hint of cinnamon anywhere. I wrap my arms around Peeta really tightly and hide my face in his chest. He hides his face in my hair.

"You smell like forest." He mumbles. "But it smells good."

I peer up at him, and then lean up and whisper, "Do you think of me differently? I don't want you to. Please don't leave me because I killed somebody."

PEETA'S POV

It came out as more of a whimper than anything else. She's so vulnerable; so fragile. Sure, she killed him. But he's affected her life for way too long and he would have died anyways. She hides her face again.

Honestly, she hasn't slept a wink in three days. She hasn't eaten much, either.

She needs to go home, but I know her, and she isn't leaving this hospital until her parents and Prim are discharged.

I realize this might not be so simple.

…..s…..

KATNISS'S POV

I was actually surprised when Mom, Dad and Prim were all discharged that night. Mom and Dad have the flu, just like Prim. Her arm will heal. They can walk fine now. They couldn't before because they were dying of sickness, starvation and dehydration. I refuse to let them go home. I drive them right to my house. I put Mom and Dad in my bed and put Prim in hers.

When they're all three asleep, I tend to my own needs. I shower and eat, and I clean the whole house. I change from my jeans and a tee shirt to dark blue spandex shorts that are so tight and short they literally look like boy shorts but you can tell they aren't, and a white skintight spaghetti strap tank top.

I don't actually care the Mellark's are here, even though I'm dressed like a whore. I'm too exhausted to care. I stop into my room and see my Mom and Dad asleep. They look so comfortable and I realize that they haven't had a bed aside from the shitty hospital one. I feel their foreheads and am relieved to see their fevers have gone down to normal. I go back out of the room and turn to see Prim. She looks petrified. She's got on her white tank top and pink pajama pants. Her teddy bear is in her hand on the bad arm. She has tears sliding down her cheeks. I stare at her, and she stares at me, and then she sits down on the floor and starts screaming. I pick her up. She's really, really hot, and she's clearly miserable.

Mom walks out of the room almost immediately with dad right behind her. "What happened?" Mom feels her forehead and her eyes widen.

"Go back to bed." I tell her.

"Katniss, her fever is through the roof!" she says.

"I want to take care of it! You're sick! Go back to bed!" she hesitates in the doorway.

"You're my daughter. You listen to me." she says.

"Mom please? I can do it. I took care of her for a long time, remember?" I beg.

She's silent for a long time. "Give her some of the little colds multi-symptom formula, okay?" she asks.

"Alright, go back to bed." I reply. She sighs and goes back into my bedroom, pulling my father with her. Prim is moaning and crying and sneezing on me. I carry her into her bedroom and into her bathroom and start the tub. I sit her down on the closed toilet seat. "Stay right here, alright? I'll be right back, I promise." I kiss her hot forehead.

"Okay." She whimpers. I stand up and walk out of the room. I get her the medicine and go into the bathroom. I pour the correct amount and shut off the tub. "Yucky!" she wrinkles her nose and covers her hands with her mouth.

She's nearly impossible to get to take medicine.

After a hard, long struggle, a lot of begging and a promise for ice cream when she wants it, I manage to get her to take the medicine. I give her a bath and put her back to bed.

…..a…..

It's well part dark and the Mellark's have gone home. Haymitch, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Johanna, Mom and Dad are sitting around the living room. Prim is asleep in her room.

I have to ask. It's killing me.

It's been killing me.

The TV is off, Mom is reading and everyone else is doing random things. I sit up. "Mom?" I ask.

"Yes honey?" she asks.

I hesitate. Everyone puts down what they're doing when they see I'm struggling with words.

Everyone in this room is twenty one and older.

Now, I'm not an alcoholic, but I do drink, not all the time, every once in a while.

When I get up and come back with a ton of beers, passing them out to everyone, they sense something is wrong. "Katniss, what is it?" Mom asks.

"Why do you hate your family so much?" I whisper. Haymitch's hand freezes and Mom stares at me for a long time, Haymitch and Dad having a silent conversation.

I wait expectantly.

"Yeah, why; you guys are basically my family. I think that by now Katniss and I deserve an answer." Johanna says.

I take a long drag of my beer. I've never been drunk before and I've had three beers in an hour before. I wasn't even tipsy.

They say nothing. I take another sip. "So you're just going to ignore me?" I ask.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Mom says.

Johanna and I start to complain, and Haymitch sighs loudly. "Lillian! You were supposed to tell the both of them on Katniss's eighteenth birthday! She's twenty one!" Haymitch says, outraged.

"I just don't want to upset them!" she says.

"Honestly…" she takes another sip. "Your upsetting us more by _not _telling us." Johanna says. .

"Exactly!" I exclaim.

"Alright, fine. What did they tell you about the past?" Mom asks.

"They basically just said that I have family on that side. They gave us some names…" I shrug. "That's it."

"Nothing that actually has something to do with you and Primmy?" Mom asks.

"No…" I trail off.

"Alright, fine. You want to know what happened. I'll tell you what happened." She cracks up her beer and takes a long sip. "How old were your father and I when we met?" she asks.

"Thirteen," I reply. Peeta, Finnick and Annie listen silently.

"Right, thirteen, my family, everyone you met loved your father so much. They always invited him over for dinner and everything. On my fifteenth birthday…" Mom looks at Dad with a fearful look. "…Your father and I had sex for the first time." She says. I listen intently. We all do. I want answers. No, no, I need answers. "Nobody in my family knew a thing. Until one morning three weeks later when I got up for school; I threw up. Then I remembered I missed my period."

She searches my face and Johanna's face for a very long time, and Peeta's and Finnick's and Annie's. "That's impossible. You didn't get pregnant with Katniss until you were twenty." Annie says.

Mom sighs. "That's right. Anyways, back to the story." She says. "I was fifteen. I was stupid. I didn't think anything of it. I told my Mom I threw up and she let me stay home from school. The next morning, I threw up again. I stayed home. I didn't have a fever, and I only threw up once a day. Mom started questioning me. She let me stay home from school for two weeks before I threw up again and she took me to the doctors. She explained everything for me. The nurse pulled me aside and she handed me a stick with a screen on it. She told me to pee on it and I did. She told me to wait in the bathroom for a few minutes and bring the stick back to the room with her and my mother. Like I said, I was a stupid fifteen year old. I didn't know anything about anything. So I took the stick back into the room and gave it to the nurse. There was a plus line on it. She made me pee on three more. One had a smiley face, one had two equal lines and one had a thumb up. Then the nurse said 'when is the last time you had your period' and I said 'like two months' and she nodded and turned to mom and said 'your daughter is not sick. She's pregnant'." She searches our faces again. "That was the day I realized I wanted to be a nurse. My mother slapped me and started screaming at me right there in the doctor's office. I started crying. I was fifteen years old and pregnant. She called Dad's mother."

"What did Grandma say?" I whisper.

Mom smiles, "She wasn't upset. She was happy. My mom and dad were so furious. They said 'your son is never allowed near our daughter again. She won't be pregnant for long'. They tried to get me to abort, but my brothers and sisters talked them out of it. I was forced to go to school and I was bullied so badly. I had regular doctor's appointments and I still saw Dad all the time at school. I kept him updated on everything with the baby; every single thing. I found out the gender; a boy. I thought I was going to get to keep him. We came up with the name; Reed Ethan Everdeen. When he was born, I had told the nurses the name and they gave it to him. He was so adorable. He had nice dark hair like Daddy and you, Katniss, and he had my eyes, but with a hint of gray in them. His law was like mine and Daddy's together. It was incredible. He was gorgeous. Then…I was holding him, and the nurse came up. She was crying. She said she was so sorry. She took him from me, they stitched me up and I went home. I kept asking 'Where is Reed? Where are they taking him? He's my baby boy.' And my mom turned and slapped me and she called me a whore. She put him up for adoption. I never saw him again. I was furious at first. I kept myself strong, but I cried myself to sleep each night." My knees are against my chest, my beer in in my left hand, my left arm is wrapped tightly around me and my head is on my right arm, and tears are sliding down my cheeks. "After a while, I got over it. Dad was pissed off and refused to talk to me. I was so stupid; so, so stupid. I moved on from Reed and forced myself to forget. I made up with my family and we were so, so happy. Then one night, on my twentieth birthday, my siblings took your aunt and me out. We are twins, remember. My parents weren't home. I ran right into someone, and it was your father. He saw shocked, but he grabbed my hand and took me in the back and begged for forgiveness and said he was sorry for leaving me and he said that we don't have to put up with my parents anymore. That's when I got upset again because I wanted a baby. I always wanted a baby. He told me he'd searched all over for Reed and couldn't find him. I told him I hated my family and I hated them so much I wished them dead. He said he hated them too…he said he wanted a baby and I said a wanted a baby…so…" she gestures at me. "We made a baby. My parents found out I was pregnant and I was still living with them. My brothers and sister stayed out of it. My mom slapped and she…kicked me in the stomach…" all our eyes widen.

Johanna, to relieve some tension blurts, "Well that explains a lot."

We laugh a little, all the girls through our tears. "I started screaming and I was freaking out. My brothers and sisters came downstairs and they started shouting at my mom. Haymitch walked in the door then. He had been dating your Aunt Martha. He was coming to pick her up and I was freaking out so bad I was throwing up. I told him what happened. I still remember the look on his face." Mom says.

"I wanted to fucking kill your grandmother. I left Martha, picked your mom up and took her to the hospital and called Ethan on the way." Haymitch cuts in.

"I was panicked. I thought I'd lost another kid. I went right to the hospital and obviously you were fine, Katniss." Dad says.

"Are you sure about that?" Finnick asks. We all chuckle. I know they're only kidding.

"Maybe that's why I'm so fucking short." I mutter, taking another sip of my beer. We laugh again.

"Anyways, Lillian and you were fine." Dad says.

"I broke back into my parents' house with the help of your Aunt Lauren. I packed my things. She was so upset and I tried to stay in touch, but I couldn't. We moved out, and when I was nine months pregnant, your father and I were in the meadow and I saw this beautiful flower with three petals, and the center looked like a berry. The leaves were like arrow heads. I was just bending over to pick it when you kicked me, so hard that I almost fell over. My water broke, and your Dad started freaking out. He was on the phone with 911 and his mother and the whole time I was going through contractions and begging him to tell me the name of the flower. When the ambulance showed up I kept making him tell me. He looked down at it and he said 'it's a katniss root Lillian, why does it matter?' and then I said 'because it's beautiful' and then we were gone."

"That's how I got my name." I whisper.

"Yes honey." She says. "We kept away from my side of the family. When we were really little and you asked 'how come Daddy has family and you don't?' we told you because I didn't come from people. You believed us. Your Uncle Dustin blamed it on getting kicked and I nearly slapped him."

"That's basically it." Dad shrugs.

I take a deep, long breath. "So you're telling me…that somewhere, out in this world, I have a brother who is five years older than me?" I ask.

"Yes." Mom, Dad and Haymitch say together.

"And you don't know what happened to him, or if he even got adopted?"

"Yes." They say together again.

"What if I find him?" I demand.

"Then you take him to us. He's your brother and our son. We want to meet him." Dad says.

"Is that why you ignored everyone and kept trying to keep me away from them when they were here?" I ask.

"Yes." Mom says.

"If I see any of them again…do I have permission to scream at them?" I ask.

All three of them smile. "Permission granted."


	21. Chapter 21

I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. It's three in the morning.

I have an older brother? I've always wanted an older brother.

His name is Reed Ethan. I can see me shouting at him when he does something that pisses me off and then him throwing me over his shoulder in the dead of winter and torturing me with his friends.

Since Mom and Dad have taken my room, I lay with Peeta.

He's fast asleep.

Slowly, I slip out of his arms and into the kitchen and I pace around the living room, careful not to disturb Finnick and Annie from their slumber. Then I give up and go into the kitchen and clean everything three times and then open the big window, sit down on the counter and stare out blankly.

I have a brother and I don't even known if he knows he has two sisters and loving parents who want their son back. The cool night air calms my senses.

Before I know it, I've showered and pulled on a dress with a sea foam skirt and a black top that has lace above my boobs. I keep my phone and keys and pull on sandals, check on my parents and my sister to see they don't have a fever or anything, grab my longboard, and I slip out the front door. I walk in silence, my hair pulled back in a braid.

New York never sleeps or shuts the hell up. In the day time it's just as busy as it is in the nighttime. I pass couples walking and kids running away from parents and people making out in the streets and people catching taxis.

I just keep on riding on my longboard. I swerve around people, my mind racing. I make sure not to run into anyone, but even if I do, shit like that always happens anyways.

I go to a dock and walk out onto the boardwalk. I sit my board behind me and stare at the water.

There is so many fish down there.

How many of them lost their parents; or their brothers? How many of them are lonely? Looking for their family?

I sit there, staring at the water for hours. The sun is well past eight now. I look at the time and am surprised to see it is almost noon.

I haven't slept in four days and I'm probably killing myself. I'm just not tired. I grab my phone and my keys and pick up my longboard, stand up and when I get off the rocky boardwalk, I drop my longboard on the ground and ride home.

Just as I'm walking in the door, Peeta is walking out of the door. We collide, and he grabs my hand, steadying me.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I drop his hand and nod and put my stuff away. "Come here, I need to talk to you." he whispers. He seems bothered by something. I follow him into his bedroom. He turns to me and punches the lock.

"Yes?" I ask. "I have to go to work so…" I trail off.

"Wait," he begs. "Where do you need to work at?" he demands.

"The bakery, I'm thinking about quitting at Toys R Us. I'm always doing all the work there." I reply. He nods, understanding. "Are you going to talk to me or not? I really have to get ready…" I trail off.

He looks upset. "If I get you the day off, can you stay home?" he asks.

"No Peeta, I have bills to pay." I reply. He does look really upset. "What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing." He frowns. "I'll see you when you get home." He walks away.

…a….

"Let me get this straight…" Kegan begins. I've been explaining everything that Mom, Haymitch and Dad told us last night in between waiting tables and wiping down tables. "Your-"

"Hang on," I take the order to table twelve and wipe down table six. It's dark out. I close tonight. "Okay go ahead," they close at eleven each night except for Sundays. It's only nine.

"Your mom and dad have another kid named Reed Ethan Everdeen who is your brother who is five years older? You were almost killed in your mom's stomach before you were hardly a thing, and this is all your grandmothers and parents fault?" he asks.

"It's not my parents fault that my grandmother is an inconsiderate asshole." I reply. I take out another order and am stopped to refill a drink of sweet tea. I take it back out, wipe down a table and go back into the back.

"So what do you think about all of this? You have a brother!" Rye says.

"I don't know what I think about it." I reply.

We continue to talk until I close, and they try and get me to stay but I refuse and tell them something is up with Peeta and I need to go talk to him. Reluctantly, they agree, and I slip out the door after saying goodnight and pinkie promising Audrey to tell Prim she said hi.

….s….

He really must want to talk to me. "Peeta, we can talk after I shower, okay?" I ask.

"Why can't we talk now?" he demands.

"Because…Peeta, I'll take a quick shower, I promise." I reply.

He sighs, irritated. "Fine!" he snaps.

"Peeta-" I begin.

"No. I'll wait." He walks out of the room.

I shower as fast as I can because I honestly want to know what's going on. I wrap myself in a towel and get clothes from my parent's room and go back into Peeta's room. He follows me, and I've got my back turned as I dress. He shuts the door. "Peeta, what is this about?" I ask.

"Us." he replies. I pull my shirt on.

"Are we breaking up?" I ask.

"That's a good question." He says. I pull on my pajama shorts and turn to him.

I don't say anything. He thinks we're breaking up? Why?

"What's wrong?" I finally ask.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong." He replies with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Let me ask you something." He says.

"Okay…" I trail off.

"When is the last time we kissed? Like really kissed?" he asks.

It's been a long time. We haven't really done anything that has to do with each other since we started training. "A few months…" I whisper.

"Mmm hmm, when did we last hug? A real hug; not to calm one another down, but just because?" he demands.

"A few months…" I trail off.

"Yeah, a few months, what about sex?" he asks. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Your birthday," I look down.

"Right, almost three months ago. I thought we were going to get married? I thought we were getting our own place? Is this just your way of getting me to break up with you? Are you cheating? Katniss, what the hell is going on?"

I shrug.

"And when is the last time we actually told each other we loved one another aside from when we're getting off the phone? Do you know how many mornings I wake up and you're not home? Want to explain that? Where do you go? Where were you last night?"

"I…I couldn't sleep." I mumble. I'm stuttering because I'm upset and trying not to cry.

"Why are you stuttering? Katniss, if your cheating on me, I think I deserve to know."

I don't get upset. He has every right to be questioning me. "Because I'm upset…" I whisper.

"Why?" he demands.

"I don't know…I'm not cheating on you." I whisper.

"Well then where do you keep disappearing off to? You don't even let me hold your hand anymore. Every time I sit down next to you, you get up and walk into another room." he says.

"I don't do it intentionally." I whisper.

"Okay. Where do you keep going?" he asks.

"I can't sleep anymore! I haven't slept in four days! I can't stay in this goddamn apartment! I have to get air and the window in the kitchen isn't doing it! Peeta, my parents and sister got kidnapped and the police gave up! Now I just found out I have a brother! I can't sleep because…because I'm scared to go asleep, alright?"

"You're scared?" he repeats.

"Yes." I reply.

"Why?" he asks.

"I'm petrified of nightmares. I can't keep doing it. It's killing me! I can't go to sleep because every time I do I see something that terrifies me! I have to get out for some air. I don't know why we don't spend time with each other anymore! We never have any time!"

"Why can't we make time?" he asks. His voice has gone softer.

"I don't know. We're both working two jobs and we have limitations because people are always around now! We've been training nonstop, and if we're not training, we're sleeping, and if we're not sleeping, were working or paying bills."

"Well then I'm quitting at Applebee's. Your more important." He says.

"Peeta…" I trail off.

"Don't you dare try to tell me no. If you do I'll know that you're lying and you are cheating on me and don't want to admit it. As a matter of fact…" he pulls out his phone and calls Applebee's. I stand silently, trying to get rid of the tears building up in my eyes. He quits his job, hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket. I too, pull out my phone and quit at Toys R Us. "Do you swear to god you're not cheating on me?" he whispers.

"I swear on my life. I swear on everyone's life. I'm not cheating." Tears slide down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he doesn't wipe my tears like he used to.

"Because…I'm tired and I'm not cheating on you and I'm stressed and I'm really sorry that we haven't had time. I'm stressed out and my back hurts and I really just want one night without a nightmare." I whisper. I dry my tears and refuse to let any more fall.

"Go and get ready for bed." He says, opening the bathroom door for me. Slowly, I go in, and he shuts the door. I brush my teeth and hair and wash my face and try to somehow relieve pain in my back. It doesn't work. I sigh and open the bathroom door. He's in his boxers and nothing else. "Hey," he whispers. I look up at him. "Come here."

I walk over to him and he wraps me in a tight hug. I bury my face in his chest and he hides his in my hair.

We did hug at the hospital, but I was upset and that didn't count. This is a real hug. This is a hug that means so much more than just calming somebody. This means love and hope and care and happiness and bliss. Peeta is the only person that can bring that to me. He picks me up so suddenly, that I actually squeal from surprise. He laughs and drops me onto my side of the bed, and lays down next to me. I roll over to face him, my head propped up by my arm. He rolls to face me, and matches my position.

We stare at each other for a long time, searching each other's eyes.  
Slowly, he starts to lean closer, and I close the rest of the distance.  
Our lips lock. It's slow for nearly a moment before he's hovering over me, pulling my clothes off.

...37...

"Hello?" I ask, shifting the phone on my ear as I grab a thing of beer and put it in the cart. I'm doing the shopping.  
"Hey baby." Peeta says. "You're at the store, right?" He asks.  
"Yeah, why?" I ask.  
"I need you to get butter." He says.  
"The butter in the tub or the stick?" I ask.  
"The tub is margarine. The stick is butter." He replies.  
"Alright," I reply.  
"And Johanna wants you to stop at Patsy's Italian Restaurant and her a pizza. She ordered it and it's in your name. She's going to pay you back." She says  
"Um...okay," I reply.  
"Alright, I love you." He says.  
"I love you too." I hang up.  
Quickly, I finish shopping and have to park way down the street from the restaurant because no places are open.  
I walk up the sidewalk and into the restaurant.  
It's hectic. I go to the take out area. I stand in a long ass line.  
Just when I get up, I hear a loud crash and see a guy about...probably a half a head taller than my dad, dark hair like mine and Dad's. He's got a jaw that is defined. He looks very annoyed and unhappy. He's probably in his mid-twenties. He's dropped somebody's meal all over them.  
A guy that is in a tuxedo who must be the owner comes up front. I'm digging through my wallet for money and watching at the same time. The entire restaurant has gone silent and the guy is apologizing.  
"You're fired! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RESTAURANT NOW!" The man in the tux screams.  
The guy rips off his apron and runs for it. I just get Johanna's food, and head for the door.  
I pause and look at the man, the whole place still silent. "I just wanted to let you know, you're an inconsiderate asshole for shouting at him because he made a mistake. You don't deserve this restaurant." And then I walk out.  
The guy is heading towards my car, so I chase after him. "Hey!" I shout. "Hey wait!" I grab his hand and he comes to a half, whipping around. His eyes; they're Mama's blue, with just a touch of gray.  
He looks at the bag and shakes his head. "No. I don't want anything to do with that restaurant." He starts to walk away, but I grab his wrist again.  
"Me either. This is for my friend. I told him he's an inconsiderate asshole for shouting at because you made a mistake and I said he doesn't deserve the restaurant." I reply.  
He raises his eyebrows. "Thank you for saying that." He says.  
"You're welcome. I'm sorry you lost your job."  
"I've lost everything now. I live in a hotel room." He says. "I'm going to be homeless now until I find a job." He sighs.  
I open up the backseat of my car and put Johanna's food ok the floor behind the driver's seat. "You're not in school?" I ask.  
"I can't afford it." He says.  
"No offense but you know New York is really expensive, right? You're not doing yourself any favors living here."  
"I know." He shoves his hands in his pockets.  
I could so easily let him have Prim's room. They went back home today and she can sleep somewhere else when she's over. "I think I can find you a place to stay." I tell him strongly.  
"No thanks. I'm trying to find five people. I've been trying to find them since I got out of that damn adoption center when I was eighteen. I'm going to be twenty six soon." He sighs.  
"Who; If you don't mind me asking, Sorry. I much sound like a most bitch."  
"My family. I've never met them." He says. "I was put up for adoption..."  
He trails off.  
"Oh..." Dark hair...blue gray eyes.  
"I'm Reed." He says. Oh my god. "Who are you?" He asks.  
I look him up and down multiple times. "Your little sister; Katniss Everdeen,"  
His eyes widen as he takes me in. "You know...maybe you can show me that place." He says.  
"Alright, Get in." I nod at the passenger side.  
He gets in the passenger side.  
I head home and he's silent the whole time.  
Is this my brother? Is life this hard? Growing up in an adoption center and devoting your time to find a hotel and your family?  
I park the car in front if the building and get Johanna's food from the backseat. I pop the trunk and get groceries. He grabs some of them to help me, and I walk in the building. He follows me. I get the elevator with my elbow and it soars upwards.  
We step out on my floor and I open the door with my pinkie.  
Mom and Dad are in the kitchen.  
"Did you get my food?" Johanna demands.  
"Yes." I reply. They're all staring at Reed.  
Peeta comes into the kitchen and stops short. Prim comes in next. "Sissy it's cold." She complains. I feel her forehead and see she's perfectly fine.  
Everyone in the room is looking between Reed and I. He's taller than me.  
Mom opens her mouth and closes it again.  
"Weeeee!" Prim takes my phone and chucks it out the open window. "It's a birdie!" She says. I pinch in between my nose to keep myself from screaming at her.  
Then I shut the window. It's in a million pieces.  
"What's your name?" Dad finally asks. Reed shoves his hands in his pockets.  
"Reed," He replies.  
"What's your middle name and your last name?" Mom whispers. She's pale.

"My middle name is Ethan. My last name is Everdeen." He says.  
"Well shit." Johanna says.  
"Wow." Peeta says.  
Mom and Dad are silent.  
He sighs. "Look, I'm just going to go. I don't mean to intrude, I just-"  
"Why are you leaving?" I ask.  
"Because...everyone is uncomfortable."  
"I'm not!" Prim says.  
"Me either." Jo says.  
"Me either." Peeta says.  
"Same as them," I open the fridge.  
"Who's this?" Reed asks.  
"This is Prim, she's my...or our...little sister." I bite my lip and turn my attention to putting away groceries.  
This is so awkward right now...  
Mom and Dad are still staring at him. This must be so awkward for him.  
Prim looks at Reed and breaks the silence, "Who are you?" She asks loudly.  
"I'm Reed." He replies.  
"Hi. I'm Prim!" She says.  
"Hi Prim."  
It's so silent and it's actually pissing me off. They're staring at him. "Alright, I know you guys are shocked to see your son but everyone is staring at him like he's a fucking alien. If it's making me uncomfortable then it's definitely making him uncomfortable."  
Mom takes a deep breath. "Well...I'm your mother, Lillian." She says.  
"I'm your father, Ethan."  
"Is that where I got my middle name?" He asks. Both of them nod. "Who are you guys?" He asks to Peeta and Johanna.  
"Johanna Mason, Katniss's best friend, basically your sister." Johanna says.  
"Peeta Mellark, Kat's fiancé." Peeta says.  
Reed raises his eyebrows and turns to me. "How old are you?" He questions.  
"Twenty one," I open the Doritos and hop up on the counter.  
"So I'm four years older?" He asks.  
"Five. Mom had you at fifteen and she had me at twenty."  
"You guys look so alike. It's creepy." Peeta says.

"I know. It's like a male Katniss." Johanna says.

"We are still going on the boat though, right?" Prim asks.

We are going on the boat for fireworks and driving out to an island to set them off. All the Mellarks are coming and so are Haymitch and Finnick and Annie. Prim is ecstatic because Audrey is coming. She's going to be pissed when she has to wear a life jacket. "Yes, we're still going on the boat." I reply. "You're coming, right?" I ask Reed.

"Um…I didn't know I was invited…I don't have a swimsuit…" Reed says.

"Of course your invited! We didn't put you up for adoption! My mom made the nurse take you from me right after you were born!" Mom says. "You've always been wanted in this family. We looked for you all over but never found you."

He looks surprised. "I'll take you to get a suit." Peeta offers. "I need one anyway."

"I…can't…" he trails off.

"He lost his job because his boss is a jerk and he lives in a hotel room." I add.

"Well let's clean out Prim's room." Johanna says.

"Yeah, just stay with us. You don't have to pay." Peeta says.

"Oh…I don't know." He says.

"It wasn't an option." I hop off the counter. "Prim, want to go to the store?" I ask.

"Okay!" she says.

"Mom, you coming?" I ask. She nods. I'm just about to ask Johanna before she nods, too.

….s….

We go to children Hollister first, and Prim finds a light pin ruffled one piece bathing suit with a bow on it.

She isn't saying anything because she's just found it, but she's staring at it. Then she grabs it, takes my wallet from my hand and walks to the counter. Mom grabs Prim and takes my wallet and hands it back to me. "Prim that is not right. Apologize to Katniss."

Prim looks at me. "Sorry sissy. Mommy, I want this." Prim says.

"This isn't your size." Mom says. She looks through the suits and gets Prim's size and then makes her try it on before buying it. Then we go to the older Hollister and I find this adorable dress that is hot pink and tan striped that goes to like seven inches above the knee and it's like a long tee shirt but its three quart sleeves that can unroll into a long sleeve and it's adorable. I buy it, along with white flip flops and an all-white bathing suit but the top is like a pushup bra.

We go home, and Peeta is back with Reed and Dad had gone with them. The Mellark's are all here now. Prim squeals when she sees Audrey and they run to one another and hug. I close myself in the bathroom and change into my new swimsuit and pull on the dress over it and roll up the sleeves and then I slide on the flip flops, get my white sunglasses and after staring at myself in the mirror, I take out the braid, put the sunglasses on top of my head and walk into the living room. Peeta hands me a phone. It's better than my old one. It's the iPhone 5c and it's green with a gray and white life proof case on it.

"You got a new phone?" I ask.

"That's your phone." He says.

"No it's not, my phone got thrown out the window." I reply.

"And then I got you a new phone." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, and everything is already on it." He says.

"You didn't have to do that…" I mumble.

"Well…I did." He says. I hug him.

"Thank you," I kiss him for a moment.

"You're welcome." He says.

"Are we leaving?" Kegan asks impatiently. "Then sooner we get there, the longer we get to see Katniss in a bathing suit."

"Oh, I'm not going. I'm sick." I reply.

His face drops, Graham's face drops, Rye's face drops, and so does Justice's. "What! Just take some medicine! You'll be perfectly fine!" Justice insists.

The one thing I am good at is faking sneezes. This is what I do now, and then I shake my head, fake sneeze three more times and look at him. "I'm not going." I repeat. Everyone in the room knows I'm just joking with them.

"Whatever. Let's go." Haymitch stands up.

I lean up and hug Peeta again. "I'll meet you there." I whisper. He nods, trying not to laugh.

Everyone leaves, and I wait a minute before following them.

They're just getting on the boat when I get on too. "You guys are fucking stupid." I tell Rye and Graham and Justice and Kegan.

They stare at me for a moment. "You're not sick?" Rye asks.

"No," I reply. Peeta takes off his shirt. He's not self-conscious about the scar on his stomach anymore. Everyone is in their bathing suits now.

"You're not taking this off?" Peeta asks.

To be honest, he wants me to take it off about just as much as the guys do. I shrug. "No." I reply.

He hesitates, staring at me, and then he grabs the hem of my dress and takes it off anyways. "Too late." he teases, dropping my in the cabinet with everybody else's clothes and everything in the cabinet under the steering. I add my shoes in there, and turn to the four boys.

"If you guys keep staring at me I'll stab your fucking eyes out." I threaten. They look away. Mom is currently arguing with Prim about the life jacket.

I grab another one for her and as Mom fights with Prim, I sneak up behind and put it on her. She starts crying, and Mom looks relived. "Thanks." She says. I nod and sit down on the bow. Dad is going to be driving because we grew up in Florida and he knows how to.

"Hey Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he asks as he starts the boat.

"Go really fast." I tell him. "Especially over waves,"

I know that none of the Mellarks have been on a boat before. Peeta's grandparents didn't come down for the forty of July. Audrey and Prim have the same bathing suit but Audrey's is a darker pink. They didn't plan it, either. They sit in the chairs by Mom and Peeta's Aunt Jessica. "Alright…" he says. I sit down on the side of the boat.

"He's going really fast and you're sitting there?" Peeta asks, unsure.

"I grew up in Florida Peeta. I'll be fine."

"No sunscreen?" Reed asks.

"No…I don't burn." I reply.

"I don't either." He sits down next to me. Everyone but Finnick, Annie and Johanna stay away from the edge.

"Kitten, undock us." Dad says. I stand up and make Kegan move, and lean over the edge of the boat and untie the rope from the dock on both sides. "We have the anchor in the water too." Dad says.

"Why?" I ask as I move to the front and get the anchor from the water, putting it in the part on the bow that it goes in.

"Because it was drifting anyways," Dad says.

"Oh…" I trail off.

"Okay, everyone sit down so we can go." Dad says. Everyone takes their seats, but I walk over to Dad.

"You're going to go fast, right?" I demand.

"Yes," he says. I sit down next to Reed again.

He starts the boat, slow at first. I stick my hand in the water to see if it's really cold, and I'm pleased when it's not.

He starts to speed up, and I have a feeling this is as fast as he's going to go.

This is barely enough to blow my hair back. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and stand up.

"Hey Dad?" I ask.

"Yes?" he asks.

"Can I drive?"

He hesitates at first. "Alright," he says.

I move to the controls and he stands next to me. "Hey, everybody grab on to something." I say.

"Oh god," Peeta grumbles.

I look around to make sure nobody is going to go flying out of the boat, and then slowly, speed us up, wait till everyone is ready, and push the speed all the way to its max.

Deliberately I head for the waves and send us airborne for a second before we crash back into the ocean.

I make sure nobody is got airborne, but they all look exhilarated. "Kitten," Dad shouts. "Let me drive. I'll keep up this speed!" he says.

"Alright," I shout back. I sit back down next to Reed, and Dad takes over again.

It's really hot out here and the only air is hot. After an hour I'm sweating and it's suffocating. "It's really hot out here!" I say. Peeta is on my right and Reed is on my left. Finnick is next to Peeta, Annie is next to him and Johanna is next to Reed.

Reed smirks suddenly, and stands up and says something to Dad.

Dad slows to a stop.

We're in the middle of the ocean right now and we can see part of the city, but not much. "Why'd we stop?" I demand.

"You think it's hot out here?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Just wondering." He says.

"Why are we stopped?" I repeat. Reed grabs my and picks me up. "Hey! Put me down!" normally, I can break out of his grip, but he's too strong. "Reed; stop it! Put me down!" I shout.

"And here comes the big brother picking on the little sister." Peeta says.

"Put me down!" I start hitting him on the back.

"Fine, I'll put you down." He stands on the edge of the boat.

"Reed; you better not-" he drops me right into the ocean.

When I come up, he's laughing his ass off. I climb back onto the boat, dripping.

"You asshole!" I snarl.

"You said you were hot." He sits back down on the edge of the boat, and I push him into the water, but he grabs my waist and pulls me back in with him. He holds me under water, and I hold him underwater, and he doesn't let me up until I'm heaving. "Don't push me in the water." He says.

"You deserved it! You pushed me in!" I exclaim.

"That's my job. To piss you off." He says.

"No it isn't!" I snap. Peeta pulls me out of the water.

"Yes it is. Your my baby sister. I'm supposed to piss you off." He replies.

"I'm not a baby." I snap.

"You might as well be," he replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demand.

"It means you're my little sister. Therefore, you're a baby." He says. I try to push him back in the water, but he grabs my wrists and pushes me back in instead.

"You bitch!" I shout as I clamber back onto the boat, having trouble breathing. He just laughs.

"It's funny because you think your intimidating and you're not."

"I would be careful. She can kick your ass and she can shoot a bow." Finnick speaks up.

"She won't do it, though." he waves him off.

I wait till he's standing up to send the boat flying. He shoots backwards over the edge. I stop the boat, laughing my ass off as he swims over to us and climbs on the boat.

"You're going to pay for that. I'll get you." he threatens.

"I'd love to see you try." I reply. Mom sighs and shakes her head. Dad does the same.

"What do you do when your kids do this?" Mom asks, nodding at Reed and I. "Because we can't take stuff because they're adults."

"Oh, I smack them upside the head and tell them to cut it out. They normally argue back, but I threaten to tell the most embarrassing secret of their childhood. With Peeta, I threaten to let Katniss keep his baby book and then I tell him I'll tell her what he did when he was twelve in the shower."

"What'd he do when he was thirteen in the shower?" I ask.

"Nothing," Peeta glares at his mother.

"No, what'd he do?" I ask.

"Nothing; I did nothing!" Peeta says.

"He masturbated and he kept saying some name 'Jennifer'." She says.

"Who's Jennifer?" I shoot at Peeta.

"Nobody…" he mumbles.

"Who's Jennifer?" I repeat.

"Nobody!" he says.

"Peeta. Who is Jennifer?" I ask.

"A person!" he says.

"I got that part. Who is she? Is she your ex-girlfriend; your friend; your first kiss? Who's Jennifer?" I press.

"You were my first girlfriend and my first kiss. You know that." He says.

"Fine; who is she, then?" I demand.

"She's a girl…" he trails off.

"I know she's a girl! How do you know her?"

"I don't know her!" he snaps.

"Why were you thinking about her then?" I demand.

"Because I liked her." He says.

"Okay, how do you like her if you don't know her?" I demand.

"It was Jennifer Lopez!" he blurts.

"The actress?" I ask.

"Yes." He mutters.

"You think she's hot?" I ask.

"She is pretty hot." Reed shoves his hands in the pockets of his swim trunks.

"I thought she was." He replies.

Dad starts speeding again. Reed sits down but I stay standing in front of Peeta.

He stands up and walks all the way to the front of the boat, to the very top, and he sits down.

I feel like I have to apologize, so I walk over and sit down next to him. "I'm sorry." I say in his ear. He shrugs.

"It's alright. I would have done the same thing." He says.

We keep heading

I rest my head on his shoulder. He pulls me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his middle in a hug and rest my head on his shoulder. He pulls me closer, and the last thing I hear before I drift off is Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan grumbling about how they wish I would fall asleep on them.

**She found her borhter! Next chapter I'm doing something you guys may not like…sorry about that.**

**I own nothing but the plot**


	22. Chapter 22

When I wake up, I'm lying on the shore of a beach. The boat is anchored and a ton of people are sitting around. I woke because Prim just poured water on me from a bucket that she's using to build a sand castle. "Play with me." she says.

"No," I mumble.

"Yes." She walks away and comes back and pours more water on me.

"No Prim. I'm tired." I mumble.

"Please Katnus?" Audrey asks.

"No, go bother Reed."

"Broffer," Prim screams. "Sissy says to play with me!"

"Prim I told you to let your sister sleep! She's only slept eight hours in four days!" mom scolds.

"Sissy won't play with me!" Prim screams at her. She kicks sand on me.

"Primrose Lily Everdeen," Mom scolds. "You're in time out! Come over here!" mom says.

Prim starts crying. She drops her bucket and storms off.

Mom makes her sit against a tree log. She's playing with something shiny and red in her hands. I force myself to my feet, walk so I'm knee deep in the water, put my arms out and fall backwards, going under for just long enough to get the sand off. I get out and drag myself back to shore. I don't want to sit on the sand anymore.

"Katniss, where's the ring?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

"What ring?" I ask stupidly, half awake.

"The engagement ring." She says.

"What are you talking about? It's right h-" I look down at my left hand, expecting to see the three rubies sitting there.

But instead, it's bare. I panic and look at where I was laying.

"Did you take it off at all?" Peeta asks.

"No. I only take it off when I fight, and it was on before I fell asleep. I remember you were playing with it." I say.

"Well it's not going to just fall off." Dad says calmly.

I look to Prim again. A red thing reflects from the sun and shines on her face.

"Hey little duck, Whatcha got there?" I ask my little sister.

"Pretty ring!" she grins. "I found it!" she says. She holds up the engagement ring.

"Where did you find it?" I ask. She stands up and walks over to me, grabbing my left hand and tapping my ring finger.

"Right here!" she says. I smile.

"Prim, that's mine." I tell her. She frowns.

"Finders keepers," she sticks her tongue out at me, puts the ring on her middle finger and goes back to her tree. "Finders keeper's loser's weepers I'm the finder sissy the loser! I-I-I-I keeper! S-S-S-S sissy weeper!" she sings.

"Prim, that's not yours." Mom says. "Go give it back to your sister."

"NO I FOUND IT! IT'S MINE!" Prim screams. She's in the mood where she acts up all day long and passes out the second her head hits the pillow.

Mom sighs. "Prim, give the ring back to your sister right now or I'm taking you home." Dad says sternly.

"NO IT'S MINE I FOUND IT!" she screams. I sit down in the sand.

"Primrose Lily Everdeen, give the ring back." Dad says.

"NO!" Prim jumps up, runs into the ocean and drops the ring.

"Prim!" Mom shouts. I face palm and sigh loudly.

"Butt face!" Prim screams. She turns around and runs into the trees. Daddy chases her as I stand up and move to where Prim just was.

Great; it's fucking gone.

I drop to my knees and search around the water.

When people start to notice that I'm looking for it, they move to the water and help me.

"What way is the current going?" Reed asks.

"East," I reply.

"Then it's going towards the shore." He says. We turn around and start searching towards the shore.

"Maybe we can get it to shine. Katniss, go get your phone." Mom says. I clamber into the boat and grab my phone, hopping off the side and walk over to them, turning on the flashlight and putting my phone under water. I move it around slowly and everyone watches the water for any reflection.

"Dammit," Kegan says. "I can't see anything."

"What that!" Audrey asks. She doesn't really understand whats going on, she just knows shes in trouble and we're trying to find something in the water. "Pretty!" she walks into the middle of where we are searching and picks up the ring from the water. "This your Katnus." She drops it in my hand.

"Thank you Audrey." I hug her.

"You're welcome!" she smiles. I shut off the flashlight and put the ring back on.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry." Mom says.

"It's fine Mom." I reply.

"No Katniss-"

"Mom, we got the ring back. It's fine." I cut her off. I stand up and walk onto shore.

"We should have brought a ball or something to play a damn game. I'm bored as fuck." Justice says.

"Let's use my phone." I suggest.

"Oh that's right, you've got one of those fancy cases." Kegan says.

"I bet you can't throw anything and hurt somebody." Graham challenges me. I peg my phone at him and the corner gets him right in the dick. "Fuck!" he falls to the ground, clutching his dick.

"Don't challenge me Graham. I win." I reply.

"Well she how good this phone case is." Johanna pulls out her phone and makes sure she has service, and then she takes my phone and throws it into the ocean. She calls me. It landed a few hundred feet from the boat and it's really deep where it is. I swim out there to where I can't stand and I can't see it lit up.

"If you lost me phone I'm gonna kick your ass." I threaten. She rolls her eyes. "Call again." I tell her. She does, and I dive under water and swim down about twelve feet. I can hear it ringing perfectly clearly, and I move towards the noise and feel for my phone. My hand hits something hard and vibrating. I grab it and kick off the bottom of the ocean.

I go back to the shore and Dad makes Prim take a nap as us older people toss my phone around while the adults talk.

"Can you guys sit down? We need to talk." Mom says.

"Yeah Annie and I need to say something too." Finnick says.

"Yes, me too," Johanna says.

We all sit down on the beach.

"Who first?" Mom asks.

"I guess me." Johanna takes a deep breath. "I hate New York. I'm moving back to Miami,"

My shoulders drop.

"Um…so are Annie and I…that's what I was going to say." Finnick says.

I hate New York City too, but I can't just leave and go home like I've wanted to for months. I have to stay here because Peeta is here. My parents and sister and now brother are here.

"Well…that's just what we were about to say…" Dad says.

I stare at my parents, and my sleeping sister, and my best friends.

I would give anything to get up and leave this loud ass fucking annoying city with rude ass people and arrogant assholes that don't care about anybody but themselves. I hate parking on the side of the road and I miss parking lots. I miss not hearing horns waking you up. I miss going outside at nighttime and sitting at the lake in my parent's backyard and not hearing a noise except for the occasional bark of a dog. I miss the beach and I miss Cinna and Portia. I miss my home.

I stand up, drop my phone in the sand and walk into the forest.

This isn't fair. I don't want to stay here. I hate New York. I'm not happy here. I think that loud ass city is part of the reason I'm having trouble sleeping.

I just can't say this to Peeta. This is where he grew up. This is his home. I can't leave him. He's my significant other. If I didn't love him and we weren't serious I would have ditched him months ago and moved the fuck away, back to Miami. Back to my home with the shit ass ice cream shop Johanna and I used to cause trouble at. I miss Cato pissing me off, I miss people playing volleyball on the beach, I miss going on the boat whenever I please.

And god do I miss the rain. It doesn't rain too much here, it snows. I miss the boiling heat and the humidness and the hot winters. I miss our neighbors, the Hawthorne's. I miss playing kickball with Hazelle's son, Gale.

I miss the silent nights. Even on Christmas here you can hear the noises here in New York.

I fucking hate New York City, and there is nothing I want more than to go back to my home. I miss going to Cinna and Portia's for Sunday dinner and then going outside on the back porch at his house with Johanna and talking about anything and everything.

This is a big island. I walk the couple miles to the other side and sit down with my feet in the water, listening to the silence. Tears start to slither down my cheeks. I pull my knees against my chest and rest my head on my arms.

Johanna sits down next to me. "I'm sorry." She says quietly.

"I want to go home. I fucking hate New York." I reply.

"So come home." She says.

"I can't. I can't leave Peeta. This is where his family is." I whisper.

"But Miami is where your family is going! Even after you left Haymitch said he's coming too!" Johanna exclaims.

"I know…" I start to draw patters in the sand, but the ocean skims up and erases it.

"If you want to come home then come the fuck home." She says.

"I can't, Johanna! I really hate it here. I hate the loud ass noises. I miss that stupid ice cream shop we went to every damn day and caused so much trouble. I miss dinner at Cinna and Portia's. I miss surfing and sitting at the lake behind Mom and Dad's at three in the morning and not hearing anything but the dog bark. I miss going on the boat all the time. I miss pissing Cato off. I miss walk around at night and not running into somebody. I really, really hate it here, but I can't leave."

"Why?" she asks.

"Because this is Peeta's home, this is where he grew up. This is where his family is. I can't just up and leave."

"Give him the damn ring and get the fuck out." she says.

"I love him Johanna. I don't want to leave him." I whisper.

"Then come home and Skype him," she says.

"I want to be with him physically. You know I hate any long distance shit. I hate talking on the goddamn phone and I wouldn't be able to deal with that being the only form of communication."

"Then what about me? That would be our only form of communication. That would be the only form of communication with the only family you have left! Do you care about Peeta more?" she demands.

"I care equally." I mumble.

"Why aren't you telling Peeta you hate New York?" she finally whispers.

"I don't want to upset him." I reply.

"He always says he will do anything for you." she whispers.

"I know but…" I sigh.

"I miss fishing, too." She says.

"I too, remember when we were six and we went fishing with those stupid Barbie polls in the middle of the ocean with my Dad and then you got a shark on your line and the pole snapped right in half?" I ask.

She laughs. "That was funny. I remember I started crying." she says.

"Yeah, and I got a spanked because I starting laughing at you."

"And then you started crying and I started laughing and then I got spanked and we both started crying so your Dad took us home?" she asks.

We both laugh a little. "Good times, good times." I sigh.

"Well I'm going back. I think you should tell Peeta you hate New York more than you hate the devil." She walks away.

Two minutes later, Peeta sits down next to me. "Katniss," he starts quietly.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"If you want…I'll move to Florida." He says.

Shit. He just heard everything I just said, didn't he? "You just heard everything."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks.

"I didn't want to upset you. This is your life."

"Your my life." he corrects me.

"No I'm not. You grew up here."

"But you are my life now. Without you I'm dead. I would much rather see you smile."

"But I want you to be really happy."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." He pushes me down in the sand and hovers above me. I run my fingers up and down his abs and pecks.

"Peeta, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm dead serious. Your my life and without my life I'm dead. I want to have a happy life, and a happy life is only possible if you're happy. Your unhappy. You miss home. Let's go home."

"Miami isn't your home."

"Your my home. Your home is Miami, therefore, my home is Miami." He says.

"Peeta, what about your family?" I ask.

"They've been talking about expending the bakery. Maybe we can expand to Miami."

"I know a place that if for sale." I announce.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asks softly.

"Yes, only if you do." I whisper. He kisses my neck.

"I do." he whispers.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." He replies. He nuzzles my neck and sits down again. I sit up.

"I just want you to be happy Peeta…" I whisper.

"I am happy."

"You are now." I say.

"I will be happy as long as you're happy. Your my other half, my missing puzzle piece; the thread to the needle, the water to the beach, the leaves to the tree. If you're happy, it makes me happy." He kisses me, and our eyes close instantaneously.

He's so sweet and amazing. He grabs my back and pulls. I move closer and climb into his lap so I'm swaddling him. My fingers tangle in his hair and pull him closer. His hands trail up and down my back. He starts to mess with the tie on my back and I push his hand. "Not here," I mumble against his lips.

"Why?" he asks. He starts to trail kisses down my jaw and down my neck.

"Because there's a lot of people here and if we're caught by anyone, especially your brothers and cousins or Johanna, we will never hear the end of it." I say breathlessly.

"Nobody's around." He argues.

"I don't care. Let's just kiss. There's nothing wrong with that." I lift his lips back to mine. After a few minutes he pulls away, shaking his head. "Your torturing me." he whispers.

"I didn't mean to." He lies down in the sand and I sit on top of him where I have been sitting the entire time.

Johanna walks back through the trees just then. "Everyone is about to come down here. I know you guys were probably just about to have sex because your both breathless and Peeta's got a boner. You better sit in the water and act normal." She walks away. I stand up and hold my hand out for him to take. He does and then sits down in the water. I lay in the water, closer to shore.

After a couple of minutes of silence, neither one of us talking, he moves over to me and sits down. The water laps up against my body. He has his hand on my thigh when I drift off again.

…a…

When I wake up, the boat is anchored where I fell asleep, Peeta is asleep next to me, my head is on his arm, and the family is with us.

He must have fallen asleep after I did and I moved into our normal position. The only difference is I'm lying on my stomach. Nobody is disturbing us.

The sun is annoying and I'm tempted to go and sleep under the cover in the boat but I'm comfortable. Almost everyone is playing catch with my phone now and I honestly don't care. Peeta rolls onto his side and I roll so I'm facing him, my head moving to his arm. His other arm lands on the small of my back, and in his sleep he pulls me closer.

I drift off again.

PEETA'S POV

When I wake up, the sun is beginning to set. Katniss has burrowed herself in my chest and she looks so peaceful that I don't dare disturb her. There's a fire going, too. They're roasting hotdogs. Audrey and Prim are playing in the water with Barbie's nearby us. "Peeta," Katniss whispers so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"Hmm?" I mutter, tucking some loose strands behind her ear.

"I love you." she whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She smiles sleepily and then yawns and sits up, stretching. Both of our sides are imprinted with sand design. It looks cool.

"Hey lovebirds, are you guy's hungry?" Johanna calls. Everyone looks over at us.

Katniss runs her hand over her face three times and then lies back down.

"Katniss you need to eat!" Mrs. Everdeen insists.

"I'm not hungry!" she mumbles.

I know they can't hear her over there. "She said she isn't hungry." I say.

"Katniss, get up." Her dad says.

"I'm not hungry!" she snaps.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, I told you to get up." He says.

"I am up." She says.

"I mean on your feet." He says.

"No." she says.

"Katniss Lillian Joy Everdeen, get up." Mrs. Everdeen says.

"I said no." Katniss says. I stand up.

"Come on, just get up," I tell Katniss.

"I don't want to get up!" she does anyways, but instead of going to shore, she turns around and climbs onto the boat. She lies down on the floor and we don't hear another word from her.

"Katniss!" her dad calls.

"GO AWAY! I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY!" she snaps loudly. Johanna walks past me, and since she's so strong now from all the training, she picks Katniss up and tosses her into the water.

She really shouldn't have done that. Johanna locks her arms behind her back and wrestles her to shore.

Shit, this is not good. Katniss shoots her head backwards and head-butts Johanna. She releases her and slaps her. Katniss slaps her back and then punches her in the gut. Johanna kicks her in the stomach and knocks her down, and then Katniss kicks her in the side of the head and then Johanna licks her back and they start fighting intensely.

Normally when were at practice we stop and don't actually hurt each other, but they're not stopping. I walk to shore and pick Katniss up and throw her over my shoulder. She thrashes around and then manages to wiggle out of my grip and goes after Johanna again. I look at Finnick and make a swinging motion with my arms. He nods and stands up. I grab Katniss's hand and he grabs her ankles and we hold her a foot from the ground and swing her. She starts screaming at us to put her down and shouting swears and threats. "Stop." I say calmly.

"Stop being so fucking calm it's so fucking annoying put me the fuck down and stop being so fucking nice to me you both are fucking assholes who need to fucking let me go!" she shouts.

"You want me to stop being nice to you?" I ask.

"Yes!" she snaps.

I don't need to tell Finnick what to do. Together, we walk ankle deep in the water. "Okay." Finnick says.

We swing her faster and faster. "CUNTS PUT ME DOWN YOU CUNTS STOP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE CUNTS!" when she's swinging really fast, we release her and watch as she soars through the air at least ten or fifteen feet and plunges into the water.

"You boys better make a run for it." Katniss's Dad says.

Finnick runs right for the boat and I follow him. He takes the anchor out of the water just as Katniss comes up, starts the boat and speeds off.

….a….

Boy can she hold a grudge. She stays with Prim and Audrey for the fireworks, she sits by her mother during the ride home, she showers in Johanna's room, and then she sleeps in Johanna's room too.

She sits by her brother all day long.

I'm not going to apologize because I've done nothing wrong.

At four in the afternoon, she runs her hands over her face six times before turning to me. "Are we going to tell them that thing we are doing?" she asks.

I raise my eyebrows. "What thing?" I ask.

"Great. You've forgotten." She sighs. She gets up and walks into the kitchen. A few minutes later, I smell bleach, and I know she really is in a bad mood. After an hour, I hear the cabinet slam and then she goes into her bedroom and slams the door. She doesn't come out until dinner and even then she just takes her food and goes right into her room.

She's in there the rest of the night.

KATNISS'S POV

He already forgot about moving to Florida again. All night I've been looking at photo's. Mom and Dad's old house is on the market and it's furnished. I was looking at pictures of it and I'm pissed off to see it's with our furniture.

At midnight when everyone's asleep, I put my laptop in its bag, grab my phone, wallet and keys and walk out the front door. I go right to my parents' house. Mom and Dad are still awake. "Katniss, what are you doing here?" mom asks.

"Look at this." I sit down in between them when they scoot apart for me and open the lid, typing in the password.

"It's our old house." Mom says.

"Yes, and it's furnished with our furniture." I reply.

Dad takes my laptop, and I end up falling asleep on the couch.

….a….

Someone is knocking on the door when I wake up. There's a blanket over me, Prim is sitting on legs eating cheerios and watching Rugrats.

"Mom! Dad!" Johanna slams the front door. "We can't find Katniss." Mom walks out of the kitchen and points to me. "Your giving Peeta a heart attack. He's gone on this huge rant about how he's such an asshole and how you left him and he's searching the city and he called Officer Cole.

"Are you kidding?" I ask tiredly.

"No," she says. I pick up my phone off the table and call Officer Cole. "He's at the police station right now."

"Hello?" Officer Cole asks. He's sounds busy and worried.

"Can you tell Peeta to calm down?" I ask.

"Katniss, where are you?" he asks.

"I'm at my Mom and Dad's house." I reply.

"Oh…wow, alright. I'll tell him you said to calm down," he hangs up.

"Morning sissy," Prim says.

"Morning," I stretch. Mom walks into the kitchen and hands me a plate of my favorite; French toast. "Thanks Mom." I sit up. Prim shifts on my legs and I silently eat as Mom makes some for Johanna. Jo sits down next to Prim at my feet.

Dad walks into the living room. "I bought our house back last night." Dad says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

…..l…..

When I go home the Mellarks are over and Johanna is at work. Mom, Dad and Prim come in behind me. I go into the kitchen. The only people that aren't here is Finnick and Annie and Reed. He's at his hotel for something.

I'm trying to find my phone charger and I have a feeling it's in the kitchen. I'm searching through the cabinets for it when Peeta asks behind me. "So…what did I forget?"

I freeze. I really don't want to argue. Not with everyone here. "It's not important." I whisper.

"Obviously it is important. You've practically been ignoring me for two days." He says.

"It's not important. It if was you wouldn't have forgotten."

"Can you just tell me what it was?" he asks quietly.

"I said it's not important." I repeat. I don't even think he wants to move anyways.

"Well if it's not important why are you ignoring me? Why? Why the hell are we always ignoring each other?" he demands.

"I don't know." I say curtly.

"Are you over us?" he demands.

"Trust me; if I was over us I wouldn't fucking be here."

"Why don't I believe you?" he asks.

"Because you're you," I reply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

"It means you're never seem to believe me." I reply. I hear the volume of the TV go down and I know that somebody turned it down so they can listen.

"Well I disagree." He says.

I shrug, "you can disagree. It doesn't mean I don't know who's right."

"Why do we keep fighting? Every damn day there's something new with us!" he asks loudly

"That's a good fucking question Peeta. I think you know the answer though." I reply just a loudly.

"So you're saying it's my fault." He says.

"Did I say it was your fault? No, I didn't! I just said that normally I go about my business and let my anger stay inside, but you come along, and you start asking questions, and then all the anger I've been trying to keep inside comes out just like it is now and then I think 'maybe if we weren't together I wouldn't be so upset all the time. Maybe that's why I hate my life'." I shout. The TV is completely shut off. There isn't a single noise.

"Well then why don't we break up then, if you hate your life because of me doing everything for you. Because of me helping you out and feeding and you Prim so you didn't starve to death! You and I both know that I saved your fucking life, and Prim's life, and I think you know that it's not my fault. I think your cheating on Me." he says finally.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you I can take care of myself? I would have figured something out! Do you seriously still think that I'm cheating on you? I'm not fucking cheating on you! I may be a bitch all the fucking time, but I wouldn't cheat on anyone."

"Alright, fine, you're not cheating, but maybe you could have just barely kept you and Prim alive, but we both know you would still be slicing your fucking wrists if I didn't take that damn blade. You would still have the piece of shit car if I didn't get you a new one. By now, you would have jumped off that goddamn balcony and killed yourself!"

"I'll bet that would make you so happy if I were dead right now, wouldn't it? Maybe I should have just stayed dead from that goddamn asthma attack! Those five seconds were so goddamn peaceful! Maybe I will go kill myself! I'll bet you'll start laughing when you find out! You don't love me like you say you do! Your just pretending because you want to be able to say your engaged!"

"That's not even true and you know it!" he snaps.

"Then what is the truth, Peeta? All we do is fight and fight and fight! We don't act in love! We have sex and then start fighting again! It's like that fucking movie friends with benefits! The girl leaves the guy!"

"It's a two way street to fuck up a relationship." He snaps.

"I know it is. Everyone fucked up relationship ends, just like this one is; right now!" I snap. Reed is standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed, as if he's waiting for Peeta to do something so he can kick his ass. He must have gotten here a few minutes ago and I didn't even know it.

"So your leaving! You're running away again! That's all you know how to do!" he says.

"Apparently that's all I can do. You can have this back. We would have gotten divorced anyways." I drop the ring into his hand and close his fingers around it. "I'm sure you'll make some girl very happy someday." I go into my room and don't even bother to close the door as I get box after box after box out from the closet and start shoving random shit in it.

After a couple of minutes, the only noise being me shoving things into boxes, Reed comes in and starts helping me, and then Haymitch, then Johanna and Mom and Dad and Prim.

"Where are you going?" Mom asks after a long time.

"I'm going home." I reply.

Home means Florida, and Florida is my only home.

I send Johanna to the kitchen to empty my cleaning cabinet and everything that is mine. She drops the box on my bed and whispers. "If you wait I'll come with you." she says.

"I'm not waiting." I reply.

"I mean just so I can pack." She says.

"Fine; hurry up."

"I'm coming too." Reed says. "I don't have anything but clothes." He walks away, grabbing a box on his way out.

"We'll be there in a week tops. The three of you can go home. The key is under the doormat." Dad says. Him and Haymitch take apart my bed and Johanna's and load the furniture and everything into Johanna's pickup. I hand Peeta the car keys.

"What?" he asks.

"It's your car. You bought it, you paid for it. It's yours." I go back into my room and pack up my bathroom. I leave all the furniture except for mine, Johanna's and Prim's.

In three hours, we've completely loaded up Johanna's truck successfully and put a tarp over it so everything will stop the rain from destroying stuff. Peeta hands me the backup inhaler. "Bye." He says quietly.

"See ya," I walk out the front door, shut it, and then me, Reed and Johanna are gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Now I sit here, a month later, staring at the ocean. I got a job at a Italian restaurant. I make almost twelve dollars an hour, I got an apartment, two bedroom, two bathroom. I live alone, but Johanna lives in the same place, and so does Reed.

It took my an hour after leaving to realize I was going to miss him, it took me a week to realize I'm an idiot and a bitch and I don't deserve a guy like Peeta who is so sweet and kind and loving and generous and selfless, and it took me till right now to realize this isn't what I wanted at all.

My home…I have two of them. My home is Florida, and my other home is Peeta's arm. And I'm missing home. A lot.

I know I'm not getting him back. I know damn well what he's doing right now. He's happy. He's so fucking happy I'm not a burden in his life anymore and he's probably already thinking about asking another girl to marry him. He's probably got the girls lined up the street.

PEETA'S POV

I'm so unhappy. Why did I let her go? I love her.

Doesn't she know that? I let her walk away. She left the phone plan and I know she got her number changed because I tried her cell and it said the number doesn't exist.

She's probably so happy. She's probably at the beach with her friends and she's probably already got a boyfriend and she's probably already engaged.

That's all I wanted for her, was happiness. If she's not happy with me then she needs to be with somebody she is happy with.

All I ever wanted-all I still want, is for Katniss Lillian Joy Everdeen to be happy.

KATNISS'S POV

I thought I hated my life because of Peeta.

I hate my life because of me. It's not Peeta at all. The only reason we never got along was because I'm a bitch and nobody should be around me.

We were out on the boat last week, my family, and I dropped my phone in the middle of the ocean on purpose and went and got a flip phone from Sprint with a different number and different plan.

I got a new car, a white Ford F150.

My stomach growls and I decide to go on and feed myself for the first time in three days.

I have no right to be sad and depressed. I left him. If I could, I would go back right now, but I can't. I'm not that person. I'm the follower. If he showed up, like he won't, but if he did, I would let him in and I would then apologize and beg for forgiveness, but I myself would never go to him.

I couldn't go crawling back when he's so happy right now. I just want him to be happy, and his happiness does not come from me.

…a…

Months pass, and I pretend to be happy. I'm not though. Before I know it, what would have been our anniversary of a year's passes, and another Thanksgiving, another Christmas, another New Year's.

And then Valentine's Day, and Peeta's twenty second birthday, and then mine and then more holidays and another new year.

And after the ball drops, Johanna takes me out, insisting that I need some fun in my life.

They pretend to act like I'm happy, and they try to treat me normally, but I can see the worry and pain in their eyes.

She takes me to a strip club with males.

And then she says "Pick out anyone brainless, I'm paying."

And I almost slap her.

I can't do this! I can't possibly do this! I'm not over Peeta and it's going to be two years on July sixth since we've broken up! I can't fucking do this!

So I slap her and run out, hysterical.

I run the whole way home and lock my apartment.

That's all I remember.

…r…

I wake in my bed. Mom is sitting next to me, holding my hand. Reed is standing across the room, Johanna is leaning against the wall in front of my bed, Dad is standing near Reed, Haymitch is leaning on the glass door that leads out to the balcony, and Prim is sitting on my legs. She's going to be six soon.

My hand stings, "What happened?" I whisper.

"Well…I broke into your apartment after Johanna called and you were passed out on the floor and there was a broken glass in your hand and you shattered it back punching it." Reed says.

"You should go and see Peeta." Johanna says.

"No." I snap.

Haymitch sighs loudly. "You're so fucking stupid!" Haymitch finally shouts. He keeps his mouth shut, but no he's ready to say what he's felt since I left. "That boy loves you! He's got nobody but you! He needs you! He has issues too, or did you forget? He lives for you! You're his goddamn life! Every relationship has problems! I would give anything to have Maysilee and Caitlin back! Your depressed because you love him! You're going to New York City and you're not coming home until you've talked to him!"


	24. Chapter 24

KEGAN'S POV

I'm walking through the streets of New York City. Peeta's still depressed without Katniss and we've tried everything and nothing is working.

I'm on foot, probably ten miles from the bakery, which is closed. I'm upset because he's my cousin and he keeps saying he'd rather die than live without Katniss.

I see something wrong across the street. The asshole New Yorkers walk right past. Someone is laying in the snow, and there is the color of red like blood trickling onto the sidewalk. They're not moving, and the only clothes the person is wearing is a bra and underwear.

She looks sexy as fuck too.

Me, being the horny eighteen year old that I am, cuts across the street to see what size her tits are.

But I stop short.

This girl is not mine to check out. This girl is Peeta's to check out.

This girl is Katniss Lillian Joy Everdeen. She's got a deep cut in her forearm, and one in her thigh. She's so cold she's turning blue, but she's not shivering.

Oh my god. This is not good. Megan is a nurse now; she'll know what to do. If I know anything about Katniss, I know she's going to be pissed beyond belief if she wakes up in a hospital.

I look around to see if I see any of her family members or anything.

She has absolutely nothing with her but a piece of shit flip phone, and I have a feeling somebody did something to her.

I take off my jacket and lay it on top of her, and then pick her up and the stupid phone. The cuts are pretty deep and fresh.

I head for the bakery.

Nobody is downstairs when I push open the door. Blood is trickling down her arm and onto the floor, her head has rolled back, and I notice for the first time the tear marks on her cheek.

I know Peeta locked himself in his bedroom. I struggle with the front door.

"Kegan, your back," Audrey says. Her face falls.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Aunt Renee gasps.

"I don't know. I found her on the side of the road…she's hurt and she's been crying."

"Did she have anything with her?" Aunt Jessica asks.

"No," I reply. "PEETA YOUR EX FIANCE IS HERE!" I shout.

"NICE TRY!" he shouts back.

"I'm serious!" I scream up the stairs. "You think I'm fucking kidding? You're wrong! She's bleeding and she's half naked and she's been crying!"

"Bullshit!" Peeta snarls. I hear his door open anyways, and he stops short, going completely pale right when he gets downstairs.

"Put her on the table and get a blanket or something and turn up the heat." Megan instructs.

"Where did you find her? What the fuck!" Peeta's panicked.

"On the side on the road, she was just lying there in her bra and underwear." Aunt Renee does as Megan says and I lay her on the table. She covers her with the blanket.

"She didn't have anything? You looked? She didn't even have a phone?"

"Oh yeah, she had this piece of shit." I get that stupid flip phone from my pocket and hand it to him.

PEETA'S POV

What happened to her? Why is she hurt? Who did this? Where are her clothes? Why is she crying?

I open the phone and see the screen is cracked, but I can still kind of see, so I go through the contacts and call the one labeled 'Mom'.

This is a test to see if this really is her phone. "Hey honey," this is definitely Katniss's phone. I stare at Katniss for a minute.

"Mrs. Everdeen?" I ask quietly.

"Peeta, how are you dear?" she asks.

"I…I'm a bit shaken up…Kegan was walking down the street and he found Katniss in her bra and underwear with a cut in her thigh and one in her leg that looks to be down to the bone and she's been crying and all she had was her phone. She's…unconscious or sleeping or in a coma or something…"

"What!" she says. "Oh my god, we're coming to New York." The line goes dead.

Megan cleans out the cuts and the blood with peroxide and a rag, and no matter how much I want to stop looking at her so weak and hurt, I force myself to stay and be awake when she wakes up. "Is she in a coma?" I demand.

"No." Megan says.

"Did someone rape her?" Graham asks.

"I don't think so…she can fight, remember? I think we all know Katniss enough to know that when she realized the guy was about to rape her, she kicked his ass. I'm guessing this guy tried to rape her, she was crying before he came, and cut her pretty bad, stole everything but her phone and she hurt him and scared him off, and then she passed out."

"So she wasn't raped?" I demand.

"No." she says.

"Is she okay?" I ask insistently.

"Her heart is still beating, she's not having an asthma attack, and she looks fine other than the cuts. She's going to be just fine."

I stare at her weakly. "Promise?" I finally whisper. I normally keep the emotions on the inside, but I can't. I need her. I don't want her, I need her.

Megan looks up at me. "I promise." She whispers. "Get her a glass of water. She lost a lot of blood. Get some Advil too, and turn the lights off. She's going to have a migraine when she wakes up."

I get Katniss a huge glass of water and two Advil and sit them on the table. Megan finishes the stiches. "Alright Peeta, I know you're have some of her clothes." Megan says. "You need to change her. Every single thing she's wearing, her bra and underwear included."

I pick Katniss up, warmth spreading throughout my entire boy and carry her up to my room, setting her on the bed. I get her a pair of panties and a bra and sweatpants and a tee shirt.

Jesus Christ, she's going to give me a boner and she doesn't even know I'm here, let alone that she's been taken care of.

I slowly peel off her panties and try to keep my eyes on her face as I slide on the clean panties, lifting her up to get them on all the way. I sit her up with one arm and unclasp her bra with the other. This time, my eyes can't stay on her face.

This feels wrong, seeing her naked. She broke up with me. She doesn't want me around her anymore. I force my eyes back to her face and make myself think about anything else to get rid of my boner. I put on her bra, the other one, and then the t-shirt and then the sweatpants. Gently, I lift her back into my arms and rest her on the couch downstairs and cover her with a blanket.

Once her parents get here, she's going to go home, and I will never ever see her again.

The thought makes me want to kill myself.

I always want to kill myself now-a-days.

We all sit around, staring at her.

I don't know how much time passes. "Mom what happened to sissy? Why are you crying! Mom! Mommy! Mother! Stop ignoring me!" that's Prim. Someone knocks on the door, and Mom opens it. They haven't changed at all, except for Prim. She's taller, older, her hair is longer. "Audrey!" Prim squeals. Audrey looks up and she grins. "Prim!" they hug and right away, they break out the dolls and start to play.

"What the fuck happened?" Johanna demands. Kegan re explains everything.

"Who stitched her up?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"I did. I'm a nurse now." Megan says.

"Really, that's great!" Mrs. Everdeen says.

I swear Katniss and I weren't the only one that was hurt in the separation.

"Someone did this to her." Mr. Everdeen says.

"Call that Cole guy." Johanna says. Reed stays silent, staring at his sister.

He looks ready to kill whoever did this.

"I don't have his number." I reply.

"Katniss probably still does." Reed finally says. Haymitch stares at Katniss too. I get her phone from my pocket and go to her contacts. I scroll through them and pause when I see a contact named 'I still miss you'. I can't help it, so I click on it. There's my number. I leave the contact and go to the O's and see 'Officer Cole'

I go ahead and call.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Remember me?" I ask.

"Katniss Everdeen's fiancé," He says. "What's wrong?"

I explain everything, and he says he's on his way, and then he hangs up.

I set my phone down.

I hear a soft groan, and everyone drifts into silence. Haymitch snaps his fingers and gestures for me to be there when she opens her eyes.

I hesitate, and then move so I'm standing next to her, and grab the water and the pills. Her head rolls from side to side and then she opens her eyes.

She closes them again and mutters "turn that shit off." And I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.  
Johanna flips the light switch. "It's off you demanding bastard." Johanna says.  
"It takes one to know one." Katniss sighs and opens her eyes again.  
They widen to saucers as she looks around the room, and the slowly, her eyes lock with mine. I hold the water out to her, and after hesitating, she takes it, and the pills.  
She finishes the glass and goes to set it on the table, but I take it from her hand and set it on the table for her. "I need to leave. You don't need a bitch like me fucking up your life with you and your wife." She starts to get up, winces, and them hoists herself to her feet anyways. I gently lay her back down. "Wife? I don't have a wife or a fiancé or a girlfriend..." I frown.  
"Well you will one day." She says.  
I shove my hands in my pockets and blurt, "if it's not you then no I won't."  
She stares at me. "You don't need a bitch like me in your life."  
"You're not a bitch." I reply.  
She rolls her eyes. "Yes I am."  
"No you're not."  
"Let's go...downstairs." Mom suggests.  
Everyone leaves the room. "Peeta, you don't want me in your life. Peeta I want you to be happy. You can't be happy with me because I'm a bitch."  
"You're right. I don't want you in my life." Even though she's trying to talk me out of it, rejection and pain flickers in her tear filled eyes. "I need you in my life. You're the key to the locked door that contains my happiness. That door shut almost two years ago. The only person with the key is you. Katniss, I need my key back. I miss my key."  
She's listening intently. "Why?" She whispers. "I left you. Your my home and I left. I didn't want to leave. I was angry. I miss home." Her bottom lip starts trembling.  
"If you miss me and I miss you, what's the problem?"  
"I love you and you don't love me. I'm a bitch." She replies.  
"I love you even more than I used to. You're not a bitch. Quit saying that."  
"No. It's true." She says.  
"It's not true." I sit down next to her. "It's not true at all. Not even a little bit. Katniss you're not a bitch because we had some problems. Do you love your life now?"  
"I want to die without you Peeta. I tried to kill myself. I had a ton of pills and I took all of them. There was like ten. I made myself throw up though." She would be dead if she didn't throw up. Life without her is terrible. I remember. A tear squeezes out of her eye, and then another, and then she's crying. I help her sit up, and she wraps her arms around me and pulls me against her. "Don't die. You don't have to be without me. Just say the two words and I'm here."  
"I'm sorry." She says.  
"You didn't do anything. Not those two words."  
"Love you?"  
"Love you too but those words are wrong."  
She looks up at me. "What two words?" She asks.  
"Please stay." I reply. "Just say it and I'm here. I'll move to Florida. I'll move to Pluto."  
"Please stay," She whispers weakly. "But you really don't have to and I left you I don't deserve to have you."  
"Okay. I'll stay. Stop saying you don't deserve me. You're wrong." I rub her back.  
After a moment, she looks up at me, drying her tears with her good hand.  
"Can we take is slow though?" She asks weakly.  
I would rather go slow with her forever then not have her at all. "We can go as slow as you want." I whisper. She hugs me again, burying her head in my neck.  
Everyone comes in, pieces two and two together and then starts cheering.  
After everything has calmed down, Officer Cole who is now here clears his throat. "Katniss, you need to tell me what happened to you." He says.  
Her mouth opens and closes and then she fakes a laugh. The fear in her eyes is evident.  
"I fell and slipped on a rock." She lies.  
"Were you raped?" He completely ignores her lie.  
She takes a deep breath. "Okay, I was walking down the street and this guy came up behind me and he grabbed my bag. I went to punch him in the face, but he started taking my clothes off and well he was going to rape me but I slapped him and he cut my arm and my thigh and then he unclasped my bra and then I kneed him in the balls and fixed my bra. He fell to his knees and I may have possibly just maybe bashed his head into the concrete and made a dent in his skull. He stood up and run away like a child and I had my phone in my hand the whole time and I started to call for help but I fell down because of my leg and dropped my phone. That's all I remember. Then I woke up here."  
"Kegan was the one that found you. He carried you here." I whisper.  
Did he see her boobs?  
"What did he look like?" He asks.  
"As tall as Reed...red hair that was messy and greasy, a huge nose, a mole on his thumb, yellow teeth with breath that literally smells like cat shit, he had green eyes, a black Jan sport backpack, a blue jacket and white jeans. His shoes were converse."  
"Alright, do you need medical attention?" He asks.  
"No. If you find anything call me. I live in Florida, not here." She says.  
"Alright..." He walks out the front door. Seconds later, the bakery bell rings and then I hear the door click shut.  
"You know you could have given that guy brain damage?" Her mother speaks up.  
Katniss shrugs. "Don't try and rape me."  
I have to hide my smile. "Katniss..." Her mother sighs. "I give up. Never mind,"  
I've got my head turned in the other direction and I can hardly look her in the eyes because I'm trying so hard not to laugh at the fact that she could have given this guy brain damage and her reply is 'don't try and rape me'. Well, I guess that is Katniss for you. "What?" She demands. I look at her and her eyebrows are raised. "Why are you smiling?"  
I bite my lip.

KATNISS'S POV

He's smiling from me and I want to know why.  
All I want right now is to go home, lick the door, strip naked, take a shower, get fattie food, lie naked on the couch wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and watch Wild West Alaska.  
But I can't do that. I want Peeta to come with me.  
I want to go camping on an island too. I've never done it and I want to so bad. "Why are you smiling?" I repeat.  
"Because you're so..." He struggles for the right word. "You just don't care. You like..." He sighs. "You probably gave some guy brain damage and all you said is 'don't try and rape me' and I don't know...I just think it's funny."  
"Oh..." I trail off.  
I don't want to rush things or kiss him too soon. He can come to Florida and take the extra room but no sharing beds or sex or anything like that. We need to completely mend our relationship before I put the ring back on. I have to make sure this is what needs to happen. I just will tell him I love him because I know I do.  
I need to be positive we're ready for a big commitment, because we had a lot of problems before and they need to be repaired.  
"Ready to go, Brainless?"  
I take a deep breath and nod and look at Peeta. "I'll call you. Okay?"  
"Okay." He whispers.


	25. Chapter 25

Months pass and we stick to staying in contact on the phone. It's July sixth. It's been two years today since we broke up.

I feel like I need to go right out and text him and say this.

So I get out my iPhone 5c, the yellow one with a white and gray life proof case and text Peeta.

Me: _we're getting nowhere._

I'm healed, just left with a scar. I get up and start cleaning, pausing when my phone beeps with a message.

Peeta: _what do you mean?_

Me: _I mean we can't get a better relationship if we're relying through technology for communication. _

I take apart the cushions and throw them in the washer and I strip both beds.

He's taking a while to answer, and I'm afraid I've upset him, but then I get this long message.

Peeta: _Katniss, I was serious when I said I would move to Florida. I will drop everything to be with you. I will take a bullet for you. If you think we can't have a good relationship by being long distance, then I will move to Florida. Your all I want and need and without you I'm all empty inside and I hide out in my room. I'm going to move to Florida. I've been thinking about this for a long time, I just never went through with it because you said you wanted to take it slow so I've laid off. Do you want me to move to Florida? If you do I will find somewhere I can stay, it's just going to take me a bit because I need a job. I've talked to my parents about this and they actually said that they already bought a property in Miami for the bakery and they're working on it. If you want me to move in Miami, just say the words and I'm there. _

I stare at the message for a couple of minutes.

I don't want to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. His happiness is more important to me than anything.

Katniss: _I want you to…I just don't want you to do something you don't want to do. All I want is for you to be happy._

Peeta: _I'm going to call you. This is something we need to be actually talking about. _

I don't get a change to reply before my phone is ringing with Peeta's I.D.

I hesitate and then press answer. "Hey…" I trail off.

"Hi…" I can hear the smile in his voice.

I'm silent, mopping floors and bleaching everything not edible. I bleach the front door and use vinegar on all the window sills and doorframes. It repels spiders, and I bet all my money that there isn't a single spider or even a bug in this apartment. "Peeta?" I finally ask. We've been silent for so long that I've already changed over the cushions in the dryer and now I've got my bed sheets in them washer.

"Yeah?" he whispers.

"I don't want you to do something because of me. I just want you to be happy."

"Katniss, I hate talking on the phone. I hate texting. I miss you. I want to be able to hug you when I want to. I want to be able to sit in front of you and reach out and touch your cheek. I hate having to rely on my stupid phone. I would much rather be with you. I'm not happy without you, and even though you are my girlfriend, I'm still without you. What happens if we lose our phone? Or we can't pay the bill? What happens then? We'll be in one of those middle school relationships where you break up without ever voicing it. I don't want that. I have been unhappy for two years. I just want you back. I want the old us but without any problems. I'm not happy unless I'm with you."

I'm silent for a long time. "Are you sure?" I whisper.

"One hundred trillion times infinity percent." He says back.

I continue mopping the floor for the fifth time. "You can move in with me…if you'd like." I whisper finally.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I've got an extra room…" I trail off.

"Alright…I don't know when I be there, probably not for another like…month or something. I have some things to finish up here…" he trails off.

"Okay…" I trail off.

I really don't want to get off the phone with him. I think he feels the same, because he quickly asks me "So what have you been up to?"

"Well…I've stayed inside my apartment with the door locked because a Bengal Tiger and a Lion broke out of the Miami Metro Zoo and I live right down the goddamn street from there."

"Jesus Christ…" he mutters. "That's insane."

"Oh and I live near the Everglades so god knows where the Gators are. And it's hot as hell so I like air conditioning. I don't have any clothes on and I haven't for days."

"Oh…" he coughs, and I have a feeling I've given him a boner. "So you've been walking about your apartment…naked…for a couple of days?"

"Well in my bra and underwear but still…that's pretty damn close to naked."

"I guess. What do you mean it's hot? It's chilly here."

"It's in the high nineties, Peeta." I reply.

"What? That's insane!" he says.

"Yeah, I know." I sigh. I've got to go to work in two hours. "Alright…I've got to go."

"Awe…why?" he asks.

"Because I've got to work in two hours and I have to take a shower and get ready. I get off at like eight or something. I'll call you at nine because I'm taking a shower when I get home, alright?"

He's silent for a long time. "Okay, but I need your address so I know where I'm going." He says.

"9051 SW 122 Ave, Miami, Florida, it's apartment number 1223 and it's in building 12" I reply.

"Okay…" he trails off.

Since I told him we should go slowly, he only tells me he loves me if I say it first. "I'll call you later, I love you."

And then he jumps at the opportunity "I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up.

…a…

I wake up at three in the morning because I feel like I forgot to do something.

I walk around my apartment and then go and sit on the balcony.

That's when it clicks.

I forgot to call Peeta. I was so tired that I fell asleep when I got out of the shower.

I go back into my bedroom and stare at the digital clock on the bedside table. _3:59_

I feel so guilty that I pick up the phone and before I can talk myself out of it, it's ringing.

I'm about to hang up when I hear a mumble that I think was supposed to be a hello.

I hesitate for a long time. "Peeta…" I trail off, whispering. I hear a shuffle.

"Katniss?" he whispers. His voice is deep and rough, laced with sleep but incredibly sexy.

"I shouldn't have called…I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to wake you up…I fell asleep when I got out of the shower and I felt bad…I…sorry Peeta, go back to sleep, I didn't mean to bother you."

"You are not bothering Me." he mumbles.

"I'm sorry…" I trail off.

"It's fine Katniss." I know he's yawning right now. "How was work?" he asks.

"Horrid. I miss the bakery." I grumble.

"Well you can come back to work after the bakery is open." He mutters.

"I'm sorry for waking you up at four in the morning." I whisper.

"Stop apologizing. I've told you that you can talk to me whenever you want to." He replies.

"I still…sorry…I just…sorry…" I whisper.

"Katniss…" he trails off. "What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." I mumble.

He's silent for a minute. "Want me to stay on the phone until you fall asleep?"

"If you want to." I whisper.

"I will." He says.

I lay down, and the last thing I hear before I fall asleep is the sound of him rolling over.

…a….

"BRAINLESS!" Johanna screeches, waking me up, and I think Peeta too. I look at my phone and see it's still in the call, and its hit six hours. Thank god I have unlimited everything.

"GET OUT!" I moan, throwing a pillow at her.

"We're going on a family vacation with a couple of other people. Like a really big vacation. Pack your shit." She says.

"No I'm not." I roll over, and end up rolling right off my bed, hitting my head on my bedside table.

"Yes we are sissy!" Prim comes in and starts walking on my back. She cracks it and it feels so good.

"Katniss." That's Peeta on my phone.

"Oh hey baker boy," Jo says.

"Hey Johanna; Katniss, I've got to go."

"Okay, sorry my stupid sister woke you up." I refer to Johanna as my sister now.

"She didn't, my stupid brothers woke me up." He says.

"GET DRESSED YOU SARCASTIC SHIT!" I hear Rye screech.

"Shut the hell up!" Peeta shouts at him. "Get the fuck out!"

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Rye snarls.

They start screaming at one another. "Shut up!" I scream. They go silent. "I'm hanging up." I hang up.

…..a…..

"I don't understand why I'm not allowed to know who is coming with us." I complain.

"They should be here soon." Is all Mom says.

"This isn't fair." I get up and brush my teeth for the seventh time because I need to clean something.

I love my outfits today. I'm in a rose floral flowy crop top; the roses are purple, and a black short skintight skirt and black wedges with spikes on them. My hair is left down and curled.

And Johanna said I look hot. That has to count for something, right?

"Are we staying in a hotel?" I demand.

"A log cabin that we are renting with the other people," Mom says.

"With dirt and spiders; oh god," I get out a backpack and start shoving stuff in it. Officer Cole caught the guy that took my stuff and cut me and he's in jail. I got all my stuff back. I fill it with a ton of cleaning supplies too because I seriously cannot stand the idea of spiders. "Dirty sheets, rodents, spiders, mud, leaves," I keep mutters and shoving cleaning supplies. I have random attacks where all I do it clean. Like when I watch those hoarder shows I start freaking out. My Aunt Peg used to be the same way. "Shit! There's going to be roaches too and those nasty red ants that I'm allergic to!" I end up having to take my inhaler and then I keep freaking out and stuffing stuff in the bag. "I need a duffle bag!" I walk into my bedroom and grab a duffle bag and go back into the living room, not looking at anybody as I bend down and dump the backpack in the duffle bag and break my broom in two pieces and stuff it in there. I wash the mop in the tub and blow dry it and then I collapse that and shove it in too. Someone whispers something but I pay no attention. I get my bucket for the floor and everything to clean it.

"Brainless you probably pay five thousand dollars a week for cleaning shit."

"Vinegar!" I snap my fingers again and go into the kitchen, completely not paying attention to the people in the living room.

"What the hell does vinegar have anything to do with cleaning?" Haymitch asks.

"It repels spiders. What the fuck are you doing! Get your feet off the table!" I shove his feet, get the bleach out of the bag and douse the table and wipe it down with a washcloth.

"I think your OCD." Mom says.

"And a clean freak," Johanna says.

"That smells like shit." Haymitch covers his mouth and nose.

"It smells better than your house does." I snap. He puts his feet on the table again and I shove him down and get the duct tape from the cabinet and tape his feet to the floor.

"What the fuck?" he says.

"Stop putting your feet on my table!" I douse it in bleach again.

Reed laughs. "If I hired you to clean my house you'd walk in the door and start crying."

"That's why I stay home." I reply.

"No you stay home because you're a recluse." He says.

"At least I live somewhere clean." I snap. "Dust; I almost forgot about dust!" I walk over to my cabinet and reach for the duster but I can't reach it. Someone comes up behind me and grabs the duster, handing it to me. "Thank y-Peeta!" He starts laughing.

"Your welcome," He says.

"What are you doing here?" I hug him.

"Why do you think I had to get up this morning? Why do you think you weren't allowed to know who was coming?"

"I just thought everyone was being jerks." I pull away and take the duster from his hand and drop it in the bag. He peers over my shoulder.

"Don't forget the vacuum." He clearly is messing with me but I do get the vacuum and force it in the bag.

"We're going to be in a forest and there's going to be creepy animals at night." Johanna says.

I walk into my bedroom and into the closet and get my bow and sheath of twelve arrows.

"Brainless we were kind of hoping we could take your truck…"Johanna trails off.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's big and good for mountains and stuff," Reed says. "And there's a lot of room in the back."

"Fine." I sigh. "We're driving then?" I ask.

"Yes." Mom says. "Your going to follow."

I shrug, "Alright," I reply.

"We're leaving now if your done obsessing." Johanna says.

I quickly completely empty my cleaning cabinet and then I put my bow over my shoulder so the string is across my chest and the sheath over my shoulder too and grab my suitcase and my duffle bag and my car keys and I look around eight times to make sure I'm not forgetting anything and then I lock the door behind Audrey. "Just put all your stuff in the back." I grab everything downstairs and go over to my truck.

"No way," Kegan says. "Is this a silver 2014 Ford F 150 with a snorkel?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"This is my dream car! I hate you!"

"Wanna drive it around the parking lot?" I ask. His eyes widen and he looks so excited like he's about to cry. "Can I?" he pleads. I toss everything but my bow and arrows in the bed of the truck. Everyone adds their luggage. I put the cover on the bed because it looks like its raining.

Then I toss him the keys. "Mess up my truck and I'll mess up your face." I threaten.

"Katniss why don't you just go with him," Aunt Jessica suggests. "You can take him driving."

"Fine…can you drive manual though?" I ask Kegan.

He rolls his eyes. "Nice try. They don't make manual ford f 150's."

I laugh, "I almost got you for a second there." I walk around to the passenger side and get in.

This is weird, not driving my own truck…

He gets in the driver side and has to adjust the seat.

I put on my seatbelt and prop my feet on the dashboard. Everyone is backing way up. "Do you have your license on you?" I ask.

"I don't even have my license." He says.

"Do you have your permit?" I ask.

He's silent for a while.

"No…"

"Kegan!" I exclaim.

"I don't really even know how to drive." He admits.

"Well…" I look around. "Good thing there's only one car in this parking lot." I mumble.

"Let's just hope we don't get pulled over." he says.

"I can't believe your seventeen and don't know how to drive." I shake my head.

"Mom and Dad are afraid of me driving." He admits.

I look over my shoulder. "Adjust your mirrors." I tell him.

"How?" he asks.

I lean over the middle console and show him the button. "Put your head near the window and move the mirror with those buttons so you can see the back of the car."

He does as I say. "Okay." He says.

"Now lean this way and do the same with this mirror." I point at the mirror on my side. He does as I say again. Everyone is backed way up and they're laughing because I think they think I don't know Kegan can't drive. "Now use your hands it move this mirror so it's got the entire back window in your view." I point at the mirror in the center. "Gently though,"

He does as I say. "Alright." I shut the radio off. "You only use your right foot. The petal closest to me is the gas, the one in the middle is the break and the one higher on the left is the emergency break. Now put the car in drive."

He doesn't put it in drive; he puts it in reverse and slams down on the gas. Then he panics when he's an inch from the building and presses the emergency break. "You can drive!" he says.

"No. You can't be afraid, alright? Okay, P is park, R is reverse, N is neutral, D is drive, 2 is second gear and one is first gear. You put the car in reverse. That's why we went backwards; put it in drive."

He puts it on the D. "They're laughing at me." he says.

"Fuck them." I reply. "We'll get them back, trust me. Now slowly press the gas."

He does, and we etch forwards.

"Drive around the parking lot and stop slowly when I tell you to."

He speeds up a little, and drives around the parking lot in a circle six times before I tell him to stop. They can't see us. "Alright, let's get payback." I say. I unbuckle and so does he. "Let me drive."

"Oh this is going to be fun." He grins as he unbuckles. I crawl over the middle console and switch seats with him, adjust the seat and the mirrors, buckle up and then slam down on the gas.

They can't see who's driving, but I make sure to stop with a jerk before driving out onto the highway and speeding away.

I can see their panicked faces as I speed out of their view. "This is awesome." He grins. It starts pouring and I put on the window wipers.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

"Want a frosty from Wendy's?" I ask.

"God yes!" he says. I pull into the drive through and get a chocolate frosty and a strawberry one and then drive one handed till we finish them. I pull up on the side of the road next to a dumpster and left Kegan toss them in the trash can.

I take a back road and go into the complex. I go back to the spot we switched at and we switch back.

"Make sure to speed through a puddle." I tell him.

He starts to drive, and when he's in their sight, he speeds through a puddle and completely soaks them. We burst into laughter and he circles around the parking lot again and then splashes them against before coming to an easy halt in front of them. "That was fucking perfect!" Kegan laughs.

"Now to piss them off even more…" I grab the two umbrellas' I keep in the glove compartment and take the red one for myself and hand him the blue one. He laughs again, and both of us get out of the car without getting a drop of water on ourselves.

They were perfectly dry but now they're soaked. I've got my phone in my hand too but it's in the life proof case so it's fine.

"Oh I'm sorry, did we get you all wet?" I ask innocently.

"Yes you guys did." Johanna says angrily.

"You know…you guys were laughing so…eh, you kind of deserved it."

She charges me but I just drop my umbrella on the ground and get in my truck and lock the door. She starts banging insistently, so I crawl over the seat, not caring I'm in a skirt as I get in the driver's side, readjust everything and cover in in a puddle by pressing the gas and the break at the same time.

I unlock the doors, and just as she's about to get in the truck, I slam down on the gas and speed to the cover side of the parking lot.

Then she grins and turns around and walks away for a second and then she comes flying around her corner in her truck.

She charges me and I turn on the radio and slam down on the gas.

She chases me, but my truck is much faster.

I'm forced to stop though, because some kids come outside and start to play in the rain.

And then Johanna drives over and runs right into the back of my car. It couldn't have made damage because it only bumped it. Just like in the movie Bridesmaids.

And I'm ready to kick her ass. I slam down on the gas and park where I was parked before the fight and get out of the car, not caring about the pouring rain. I slam my car door and walk to the back. Johanna pulls up next to me.

There's a red fucking scratch on the back of my silver truck and a dent.

"Oops." She clearly doesn't care.

I turn around and get my keys from the car, lock it and storm upstairs to my apartment.

"I'm sorry Brainless!" Johanna shouts after me. They go to check out the back of my car and I hear them shouting at Johanna when they see it. I leave the front door open as I go to my first drawer and get that pen I got when I go the car that covers scratches with the color of your truck, and that thing called 'pop a dent'.

It's shaped kind of like the old phones with the cords attached. It has two circles on each end and in the middle there is this thing you put a huge suction cup in and you put it on the end and it suctions to your car. You pull it and the dent pops back out. I get a rag and a umbrella and lock the door behind me and keep the rag and everything dry. I push everyone out of the way of the back of my car.

"I really am sorry Brainless, I'll pay to fix it, I swear." It's clear she feels bad.

I put the umbrella on the back of the car and dry off the area she messed with. I stick the suction cup to the car.

"What are you doing?" Peeta asks.

I tug and it doesn't budge. Peeta grabs the handle and gives a strong tug and the dent pops back out. Then he tugs off the suction cup I pull the cap off with my teeth and draw over the red line and it disappears. I wait until it's blended in completely to remove the umbrella. "Shit." Johanna stares at the back of my car.

"Don't hit my car again." then I take the suction cup from Peeta's hand and put it in the back

"Can we leave now?" Mom asks.

"Nobody is getting in my truck all wet and nasty."

"Let's go inside." Mrs. Mellark suggests.

We go inside, and everyone has to wrap their bodies in towels while I put all their clothes and shoes in the dryer. "Alright, let me see your phone sweetheart." Haymitch says. I grab it off the table, put in the password and toss it to him.

He does something and hands it back. It's on the GPS.

I'm actually the only person with clothes on, everyone else is in towels and it's very uncomfortable.

Thankfully, the dryer beeps and I give everyone their clothes.

Everyone takes turns getting dressed.

Johanna sighs and stands up.

Then she drops her towel in front of everybody and gets dressed.

I look anywhere but her.

When everyone is dressed, I get my umbrella, and after a long, annoying argument, we agree with I will take Peeta, Justice, Kegan and Reed in my truck and everyone will go somewhere else. I take the four boys into my truck one by one. They're going to take turns in the front seat. I've got a Bluetooth so my truck will occasionally beep with a message.

"Alright…let's be honest here…" I start. "I can't drive slow. It's impossible. If I'm following someone I'm going to get pissed off. Since I've got directions now, I'm leaving." I say.

"You know Mom is going to yell at you, right?" Reed asks.

"I don't give a fuck." I snap.

To be honest, my outfit today makes me look like I'm ready to cause trouble. I've got on a red skintight t-shirt and a leather jacket I left open. I have a pushup bra and my boobs are popping out of my shirt. Oh, and I have on white skintight jeans with shreds and combat boots. I slam down on the gas and start to drive.

…s…

We stop for dinner at a Red Robin, and then I speed off again. Mom did scold me for leaving early but I didn't care.

We're up in Orlando and its dark out.

I hear sirens behind me, and I look in my rearview mirror. "Fuck." I pull over and turn on the interior light, rolling my window down all the way, and all the other windows, and then I put the car in park and shut it off. I place my hands on the steering wheel in plain sight. "I've never been pulled over before." Reed says.

"Ditto," We all say.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me." I sigh.

"Everyone is going to kill you." Reed says. The officer walks up to the window.

I say nothing because I know better. "License and registration please." He says.

I know to keep my hands slow. I slowly reach for my wallet and get my license, and then reach across Peeta's lap and get the registration from the glove compartment. I hand them to him and rest my hands back on the steering wheel.

He talks in his radio for my vehicle's status.

My gut tightens when I see everyone from the family past.

Shit, this is not good at all.

The officer sighs and puts his radio away. "Do you know how fast you were going?" he questions.

"Yes sir." I answer calmly. I'm gonna call him sir so I don't sound rude.

"Do you have any reason to be in a hurry?" he asks.

"No sir." I answer.

He silently writes me a ticket. "Watch your speed." He hands it to me and goes back to his car.

"How much?" Peeta demands when I start driving again, the windows rolled up.

"One fifty. Not too bad." I shrug.

"Mom is calling." Reed says.

"Don't answer it." I reply.

When we hit the country a half hour later, I pull over, get out and get my laptop from the bed of my truck.

I get back in and pay the bill and head off again.


	26. Chapter 26

We've been driving for days. Well like four days. Everyone got way ahead of us, like a state ahead of us.

And now we're stranded in somewhere really fucking hot and my goddamn truck is out of gas and nobody can help us. We're on the side of the road in the country.

"That's it." I pull off my shirt so I'm in a pushup bra. "I'm getting some fucking gas." I get out and go to the bed of the truck and get out a skintight red tank top and short volleyball spandex shorts and change into them. I go to the front. The guys are staring at me but Reed looks disgusted. "Go hide in the forest."

"What are you doing?" Peeta demands.

"Using my tits to get us the hell out of here,"

"You better not fuck anybody." He says.

"I won't." I reply.

We haven't kissed in two years and god damn do I miss his lips. I know it's my fault but I don't want to rush things. The guys get out of the truck and hide near the forest so that nobody can see them.

I open the hood and pull out my phone and walk around like I'm trying to find service.

When a car heads towards me, I run my fingers through my hair and sigh.

I hear Justice chuckle behind me.

The car slows down and then stops.

It's a red corvette and there is this guy driving. He's my age. "Something wrong?" he asks.

"My truck won't start and I don't have any service." I reply.

"Well let me take a look at it." He pulls over and gets out, his eyes drifting to my tits before walking to the hood of my car and checking it out.

He tries and starts it and frowns. "What?" I ask. He gets out and tosses me my keys.

"Your out of gas." He says.

"What? Dammit." I sigh, frustrated.

His eyes flick to his car, and then to my tits. "Let me drive you to the gas station." He says.

"Oh no, I couldn't..." I trail off.

"Awe come on! It's either that or you're out here forever." He says.

I hesitate. "Alright…thanks." I walk past him to his car, and I hear him inhale deeply.

Gross…

He gets in his car and turns around and heads in the direction we just came from.

It's an hour drive.

He keeps looking at my tits.

I was lying when I said I didn't have service. I already called my Dad and nobody will turn around.

"So tell me about yourself. Got a  
boyfriend? I'm married. I've got three girls. I'm twenty eight."  
"I'm twenty three. I've got a boyfriend but...that's really it."  
"Nice. I've been with my wife since I was seventeen. We had out first at twenty one, twenty three we had our second, and twenty six we had our third." He says.  
"That's nice." I smile.  
"Yes. What about you and your boyfriend?"  
"We got together when I was twenty. We dated for a couple months and got engaged. We broke up and in New Years Day we got back together...we're going slow with everything. I don't want to rush it." He nods.  
"We got married when or first was just turning two." He says.  
"That's sweet." I smile.  
He pulls into the gas station a while later and fills up the red tank and heads back. "By the way, I know you had four guys hiding with you. I would have helped you out even if you did dress like that. That's just the kind of guy I am." He says after he pulls up next to my truck.  
"You sound like my boyfriend." I smile.  
"Is that a good thing?" He asks.  
"Yes. Anyways, thanks for helping me out." I get out of the car.  
"No problem." He smiles.  
I shut the door and he waits till I'm out of the way to drive off again. The guys are sweating like dogs and honestly, so am I. He didn't have the air on. The windows were down and he was driving slowly. That was probably a four hour drive because he's a slow ass driver.  
I fill the tank and just toss it into the bushes.  
"What took so long?" Peeta demands roughly. He's got my pinned against the truck.  
"He's a slow driver." I reply.  
"Katniss." He says roughly.  
"He's married Peeta. With three kids. All he did was drive me there really slowly, got me gas and took me home. That's it."  
Slowly, hesitantly, I kiss his cheek. He stares at me for a long time. "Promise?" He whispers.  
"Promise." It's going to be a while driving in the country still. "My clothes are covered in sweat. I'm going to change."

PEETAS POV

All of us watch as Katniss gets another bra and panties and a pair of spandex shorts and walks into the forest.  
There is a bush covering her ass, and her back is turned but I don't think she realizes we can see her.  
We watch her as she takes off her shorts and oantirss.  
"We need to go to a strip club. She's the only hot girl. Peeta you can't even kiss her." Justice grumbles.  
"Why can't you kiss her?" Reed asks.  
"She wants us to take is slow..." I trail off when she takes off her bra. We still can't see anything but her bare back. I resist walking over and grabbing her tits. She'll probably get upset. She clasps her bra and the. Turns around in just her bra and walks to the bed of the truck.  
"I'm gonna sick Johanna on her. That's cruel." Reed says. Katniss gets back in the car in her bra and shorts.  
"Your not going to put a shirt on?" I ask.  
"Not till we get out of the country." She replies.  
"So your just going to torture us?" I blurt.  
She bites her lip and looks at me innocently. "It's hot and your not wearing a shirt." She argues. She turns the car on and blasts the air conditioning and we all sigh in happiness. She starts driving again.  
After a couple hours she pulls over, get out and puts a shirt on and takes her mothers blanket and then gets back in the car and covers everything but her face and arm. Her left foot is up against her chest.  
We're still in the country and it's dark out and raining.  
She looks so innocent.  
I want to thread my fingers with hers and run my fingers through her hair. I want to kiss her soft lips and make her scream my name. But I can't. I'm letting her make all the first moves.  
And she's not doing anything.

...9...

I wake up to silence. I look around through the darkness. The car is shut off, we are on the side of the road, Katniss has fallen asleep with her head on the steering wheel and everyone else is asleep.  
Well I'm wide awake now. I get out and leave my door open and walk to Katniss's side and unbuckle her. She wakes up and looks around. I slowly, hesitantly, lift her into my arms, her legs around my waist. She drops her head onto my shoulder and falls asleep again. I set her in my seat and buckle her in.  
Then I go back to her side and get in and adjust everything, start the truck and start to drive.  
She stirs and looks at me, and then slowly her hand stretches out to take mine. My arm rests on the center console. She shifts in her chair and manages to lay down and rest her head on my arm.  
She's so beautiful.

KATNISS'S POV

I'm about to scream.  
Why did I said to go slow? I love him. I want him inside me. I want to make love with him.  
Our families stopped at a hotel to wait for us and we caught up with them. Now we sit in the hotel room. We're going to set out tomorrow. We're watching Wild West Alaska and Peeta is leaning against my legs.  
We aren't touching but my hands keep creeping closer and closer to his hair.  
We're alone in our own hotel room.  
I give in and thread my fingers through his hair. He doesn't react physically but I know he is mentally. I lean down and whisper "I love you."  
He murmurs "I love you too."  
Then I kiss behind his earlobe. He sighs. I kiss his neck, and then his cheek.  
I lay back down, and he heaves a sigh and stands up. "I'm going to sleep." He goes to the other bed and doesn't say a word.

... ...

This is insane. The kids are down swimming in the water with the adults. We are standing at a cliff down at them from a hundred and seventy three feet high. It's perfectly safe to jump in. We're in the Rocky Mountains and this is a spring and we can see right to the bottom.  
"I'm not going first." Johanna finally says.  
We all step back.  
I'm gonna do it.  
Nobody will go, but I will. All the adults think we're still asleep and they told us we're going to be in deep trouble if we jump in.  
I'm in my white bathing suit from that day a while ago. Everyone stares down at the cliff, them I run forward and jump.  
It's terrifying. I soar downwards, screaming as wind rushes past me and I fly at a hundred miles per hour closer to what could very well be my death.  
I've cold water surrounds me and I sink all the way down to the bottom with the fish and then swim to the top.  
They're standing up there, staring down at me.  
The adults aren't upset because I'm fine, and everyone is cheering. I swim out of the way. Johanna jumps in next and she too, screams on her way down.  
Then she swims over to me.  
Rye and Graham go next, then Kegan and Justice and Reed.  
Peeta is the only one still up there.  
"COME ON YOU BIG BABY!" I scream up at him.  
"I'M GOOD!" He screams back.  
"WUSS!" Haymitch screams. We so start chanting wuss.  
Then he's flying down towards us and into the water.  
We look around for him, and then he comes up right underneath me and sits me on his shoulders, bringing me out of the water and right back up to the top. Everyone is staring up at us.  
Peeta sits me on my feet.  
Then he shocks my by grabbing my waist, holding me high above his head and jumping.  
I scream bloody murder.  
When we hit the water it nails me in the back and I almost start crying from the pain. It stings. I get out if the water and go back up alone. Everyone waits.  
I back up, run as fast as I can and do front flips and back flips repeatedly as I soar downwards.  
I'm handed snorkeling gear and I put in the goggles and the snorkel and swim around.  
I take photos of underwater and I take pictures with Prim and I swimming.  
It's been about two weeks we've been here and we got here at the spring from a long hike.  
We head back at three and I have to lead because I was the only one who has the sense to bring some weapons.  
When we bag back to our cabin, Peeta and I, I take shower and watch TV. When he gets out of the shower, he joins me.  
Later, after sitting awkwardly across from one another, he gets up. "I'm gonna go and make dinner."  
It's well past dark now. I shut the TV off and follow him. "Why are you being so quiet?" I ask.  
"I'm not!" He snaps. Then he runs his hands over his face and turns to me. "I'm sorry. Really, I am...I'm just...frustrated."  
"Why?" I whisper.  
"Because...because I am Katniss." He looks away.  
Silently, I help him bake dinner.  
When we put everything in the oven, he turns to me. "You've got something in your hair." He says innocently. I look down at my hair and then he flicks flour in it.  
Slowly, I look up at him.  
"Your gonna get it!" I grab the bag, and shoot half of it at him.  
He opens the fridge and grabs the entire carton of eggs, and smashes on on my head, my neck, my chest, my stomach, all over. I get the milk and pour it on him and he stares at me. "Oh, it's on!" He charges me, and I bolt, running out the door. He shuts the oven off and runs after me. We're screaming at one another and our family members come outside.  
He grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder.

PEETAS POV

She beats her tiny hands on my back as I carry her over to the mud. "PEETA RYAN MELLARK PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She screeches. I drop her in the mud, and she grabs my ankle and tugs her in with me. She covers me from head to toe and I make a grab for her and she runs away again.  
"I swear they never grow up." Mrs. Everdeen says to my mom.  
"Their language does." Mom says when Katniss starts swearing at me. Katniss runs for the lake nearby and I chase her.  
"No way are you getting that shit off yet!" I scream after her, seizing her waist right before she gets in the water. I drop her in the dirt and roll her around. She's screaming and curing and smacking and kicking me, trying to get away.  
It doesn't work.  
I let her up soon enough and she kicks dirt at me and runs for the hose, turning it on and spraying the shit out of me. I snatch it and spray the shit out of her, too.  
"I can't believe you did that!" She screams at me.  
She isn't angry though. She storms in the house and I follow her.  
She isn't wearing a bra and she's in a white t-shirt.  
I pick her up again and she starts screaming at me. I carry her upstairs and wrestle her into the hot tub. She tugs me with her, splashing water on the floor. The bubbles cover her see through shirt from letting me see what I want. I'm literally right in front of her. I've been shirtless this whole time.  
She must notice how close our lips are.  
Our eyes lock. She is only in spandex and a tank top. I don't even think she has underwear on. I'm in my boxers and mesh shorts. "Peeta." She begins, threading her fingers through my hair. "I don't like going slow." She kisses me.

...9...

"The idea of you having sex is repulsing." Reed grumbles the next morning to me.  
"The idea of you thinking about me having sex is repulsing. Besides, I'm a virgin."  
His eyebrows shoot up into the roof. "Bullshit." He says.  
"Really, I am."  
"Maybe that's why your always so bitchy." He walks away.  
"Asshole." I mutter, sitting down on Peeta's lap and resting my head on his shoulder. "You don't think I'm always bitchy, do you?" I ask softly. He runs his hands slowly up and down my back.  
"No I don't." His hands deliberately come to rest at my ass. I hear four loud sighs behind me and look over my shoulder to see Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan glaring at us.  
Ha, idiots.  
Well more specifically, they're glaring at Peeta. "Is there a problem?" I ask them innocently.  
"Yeah, he's touching your ass and we can't even touch your damn hand." Justice says. The adults get up and go into another room.  
"I can touch her anywhere I like to." Peeta replies.  
"Not anywhere of course. Katniss will break your damn wrist." Justice says.  
Peeta, in reply, slithers his hands up my back and unhooks my bra.

PEETAS POV

They want to play games?  
Fine, we can play games. They want Katniss so damn bad and it's pissing me off.  
So I'm going to ensure I win.  
"Look boys. Look what your not allowed to take off." I show them her bra, which is strapless.  
Johanna snickers across the room. "I doubt she'll let you touch her tits though." She snickers. Katniss is silent through the whole process. Her gray eyes are dark and she's staring at me. I know her only thoughts are dirty and she's horny and wishes people weren't around.  
"Oh come on Johanna, yes she will." I reply.  
"I would love to see this-" Katniss grabs my wrists and slides my hands up her shirt.  
"This is so unfair." The four boys are fuming and Johanna is impressed.  
But the guys are pissed.  
"MR. EVERDEEN PEETA IS TOUCHING KATNISS'S BOOBS WHEN SHE TOLD HIM NO!" Rye screeches. I hear booming footsteps on the stairs. Katniss scrambles off my lap, grabs her bra and hands it to me and pulls me off the couch.  
Johanna is calm lying explaining to Katniss's Dad what really happened and the last thing I hear before Katniss has me out the door is Mr. Everdeen saying that they need to keep their emotions on the inside.  
She's got the front door to our cabin locked and me shirtless on the couch before the front door in the other cabin is shut.

... ...

She rests peacefully in my t-shirt and her panties. The family came over and I mentally ask them to leave. I just want to be with her for one day with just the two of us and no disruptions. Not to have sex, but to just be together. She's my best friend and I could talk to her forever if I was allowed. I don't care who is here. I love watching her sleep and a ton of people being here is not going to stop me.  
So I sit and watch her. Her facial expressions, the way she'll sigh randomly, how she smiles sometimes without showing her teeth. My fingers are running through her hair. I hardly notice everybody's eyes on me. Her face contorts in pain and she rolls over. She rolls over again and then three more times. Then her eyes open. "It's hot!" She whines. She gets her shirt halfway up before I stop her. She's hardly awake.  
"We have company." I whisper. She makes a huffing noise and lays back down. She fidgets for a minute and then gets up and turns the air all the way down to seventy. Then she lays down on the floor, and I watch as her breathing slows and she drifts off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**This is the epilogue. I have a story idea and it's so good.**

"Olivia, you need to go to take your nap." I tell my two year old. His face contorts in anger. We're on a family vacation. I'm twenty eight, Peeta is too. We're married and have a son. It's July and we're back at the cabins. This is our family vacation stop. Reed is married and so is Johanna. Prim is nine.

"I'M NOT TAKING A NAP!" Seth screams.

"Alright," I stand up and pick up his truck. "Then this is mine. And this," I pick up his favorite toy. "And this." I add his stuffed bear.

"No Mommy! They mine!" he reaches for the toys.

"They're mine until your taking your nap." I reply. Everyone has agreed that I'm best at getting Seth to do what he needs to do.

"I'm not taking a nap." He says.

"Then these are all mine forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ev-"

"Fine!" he wails. "But-I-don't want-to!" he sobs. "Can I have bear for nap?" he sticks his thumb in his mouth. I set down his trucks and hand him the bear. I'm just about to sit back down when his tiny hand grabs my finger. "Come with me Mama! I sorry for yelling! I don't like nap time." He tugs my hand. I allow him to drag me upstairs.

I have battled so much since I turned nineteen. I was a stupid teenager back then. I thought that pain was my destiny and all I would ever feel is pain. Peeta opened my eyes and showed me that pain isn't the only destiny. He gave me happiness. He gave me everything. He and Seth are my everything. They come first.

Peeta is my missing puzzle piece.

And just like a puzzle, I am not complete without him.


End file.
